HARRY POTTER Y LOS MISTERIOS DE LA MAGIA BLANCA
by Lord Zanator
Summary: Chapter 7 arriba! E echo algunos cambios que aunque pequeños, importantes en el fic como el de la pareja, antes se dirigía a un HG y ahora va a un HHr y el ministro de magia Fugde sigue en el poder.
1. Buscando Raices

Mientras desarrollaba la historia me e dado cuenta que e tenido que cambiar algún que otro punto en la historia, como son el ministro de magia, en cuanto a lo de la pareja, sé que a lo primero dije que sería un H/G pero no soy capaz de escribir algo relacionado con esta pareja (ojo que si puedo leerlo) es algo superior a mí y va contra mis doctrinas así que volverá a mi idea inicial de ser un HHr por lo que hay unas pequeñas aunque cruciales variaciones en el fic.

HARRY POTTER Y LOS MISTERIOS DE LA MAGIA BLANCA 

**BUSCANDO RAÍCES.**

- Buenas noches Harry – Dijo el señor oscuro visitando la mente del atormentado Harry Potter

- ¿Qué quieres Voldemort? – Dijo el muchacho que había frente al lord oscuro.

- Quiero que te unas a mi Harry, ¿Es lo que siempre te pregunto? – El chico miró al asesino de sus padres con una mirada penetrante y exasperada, desde que había vuelto hacía solo una semana de Hogwarts Voldemort le visitaba todas las noches haciéndole la misma pregunta.

- Sabes perfectamente que prefiero morir antes de unirme a ti – Contestó el chico desafiante.

- Sabes que lo harás si no lo haces, no luches contra el poder Harry, únete a él – El muchacho ya se estaba cansando de ver la misma cara de serpiente haciéndole ridículas promesas.

- Sabes que tu también puedes morir enfrentándote a mi Voldemort, estamos atado bajo una profecía – Cualquiera que viera esta conversación podría decir que el muchacho era un chico temerario al hablar al lord de ese modo, pero el caso es que desde que Voldemort lo visitaba Harry se iba volviendo mucho más frío y a la vez más sarcástico en sus conversaciones.

- No podrás Harry y lo sabes, de cualquier modo, si te unes a mi, la profecía no se cumplirá, ninguno de los dos tiene que morir, estás marcado como mi igual – Voldemort miraba al chico haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía para dirigirse a él y poder pasarlo a su lado – Podrás hacer lo que quieras, quieres vengar a tu padrino, te entregaré a Bellatrix para que la mates a gusto, quieres a tus padres, juntos los resucitaremos – El chico cerró por un momento los ojos luchando con su corazón para que no le hiciera caso, y ante esto Voldemort sonrió sabiendo que estaba ganando terreno – Vamos nunca más tendrás que estar bajo las órdenes del viejo loco de Dumbledore, nunca más nadie decidirá por tu vida excepto tu mismo – El chico abrió los ojos rápidamente conciente de que poco a poco estaba cayendo en el lado oscuro y mirando a su antagonista con odio le gritó.

- ¡Lárgate Voldemort!, mataré a Bellatrix al igual que a ti por la muerte de mis padres y mi padrino – Le lanzó una sonrisa irónica que Voldemort miró confundido – Pero no te preocupes que nadie más controlará mi vida – El niño que vivió se concentró para expulsar a Voldemort de su mente, poco a poco Harry fue viendo como el lord desapareciendo hasta que por fin pudo despertar.

Harry despertó con su ya acostumbrado dolor de la cicatriz, se incorporó en su cama y miró todo lo que allí le rodeaba, un viejo escritorio en el que había varios pergaminos esparcidos por él, un baúl a los pies de su cama en el que su interior contaba con varios libros de magia, una escoba, un espejo roto, un caldero y otras cosas para un aprendiz de mago, siguió mirando su habitación de forma ausente y su vista se clavó en la jaula de su lechuza Hegwid que en esos momentos estaba entregando el reporte de cómo se comportaba su familia con él. Sin más que hacer se dirigió hacia su armario y tomó lo primero que vio.

Al bajar a desayunar encontró su ya acostumbrada familia, Tía Petunia preparaba un abundante desayuno para la ballena de su primo, tío Vernorn leía el periódico criticando todo lo que allí salía y su primo miraba la televisión con cara de absoluta concentración intentando comprender lo que en ella salía. Al entrar él en la cocina hubo tres reacciones diferentes, su tío gruñó al verlo entrar y murmurar por lo bajo lo que le haría si no fuera por las raras amistades de su sobrino, su tía lo miró con asco antes de volver a preparar el desayuno. Dudley pegó un salto y miró a su primo con absoluto terror, intentando no mirarlo directamente a los ojos ya que al parecer desde el verano anterior en su encuentro con los dementores tenía pánico de lo que su primo podría llegar a hacerle y eso sin contar que desde que llegó de su colegio no había intentado provocarlo ni una sola vez y su mirada había pasado a convertirse en una mirada fría y carente de emoción.

Una vez acabado su desayuno volvió a su pieza y se sentó en su escritorio, tomó su pluma y un pergamino y escribió la profecía una y otra vez intentando buscar en ella algo que le dijera como acabar de una vez con Voldemort para poder llegar a vivir sin ninguna preocupación:

_El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos_

_que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo... y_

_el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor_

_Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir_

_mientras que el otro sobreviva... El único con el poder para vencer al Señor_

_Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo..._

Visto que la profecía no le iba decir nada más de lo que él sabía se puso a pensar que poderes tendría él, algún poder heredado de su familia y que todavía no lo conociera, sabía que por parte de su madre al ser de origen muggle y no tener una larga descendencia mágica no habría podido desarrollar algún poder que no fuera el mismo echo de poder magia. Pero por parte de su padre no sabía nada de él. Bueno bien es verdad que tampoco lo sabía de su madre pero sabiendo que su origen era muggle no habría nada que pudiera ayudarle contra Voldemort, siendo él el heredero de Slytherin. Pero y Harry que es lo que sabía de su familia por parte de su padre, como iba a descubrir algo que pudiera haber heredado de sus antepasados si ni siquiera sabía quien era él realmente.

- Esto es algo frustrante, todo el mundo sabe más de mi maldita vida que yo mismo – dijo el muchacho lanzando la pluma al tintero y frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

Sabía que si quería conocer algo de él mismo tenía que encontrar a alguien que le diera sus respuestas, la pregunta era ¿quién?. Dumbledore lo descartó de su lista ya que en esos momentos estaba muy frustrado para preguntarle algo al viejo director de Hogwarts y lo último que quería era que el viejo se enterara de algo. Remus sería una opción, seguro que algo podría llegar a saber pero volvería al principio, seguro que sabiéndolo Remus la orden al completo sabría que estaba investigando sobre el mismo. Siendo sincero con el mismo no conocía a nadie que de seguro no se lo contaría a Dumbledore, estaba Hagrid pero el no sabría guardar un secreto con Dumbledore, McGonagall le daría esquivazo y si le preguntaba a Snape le lanzaría un maleficio al primer comentario sarcástico que hiciera

Entonces estaba claro que no podría preguntarle a nadie, tal vez podría buscar en algunos libros de historia moderna ya que su desde el 31 de octubre de aquel fatídico día no había libro de historia sobre la magia moderna que no saliera nada sobre él, con un poco de suerte encontraría algo que buscara. Otra cosa a tener en cuenta del joven Gryffindor es que los únicos libros de historia que tenía sólo hablaban sobre rebeliones de duendes y algunas rebeliones de otras criaturas mágicas por lo tanto si quería saber algo de él mismo tendría que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar algún que otro libro.

Pero ahora venía otro problema, siempre que salía de su casa veía a algún miembro de la orden rondando por allí por mucho que intentara esconderse y una de las cosas que había aprendido Harry en el escaso tiempo que llevaba en "su casa" era a presentir que lo vigilaban y desde donde estaba oculta esa persona, incluso llevando una capa de invisibilidad sabía que allí había alguien, no por nada el tenía una.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que iría bajo su capa de invisibilidad volando, así que tomó una mochila para poder guardar su capa cuando no la necesitara, su escoba y se echó encima la capa haciéndolo invisible a todos los que lo vigilaban, salió de su casa sigilosamente aprovechando que su tía salía para ir a hacer la compra.

Llevaba casi media hora de vuelo cuando distinguió entre los edificios el caldero chorreante, una vez hubo aterrizado en la misma entrada, al entrar notó que los pocos clientes que había allí miraban la puerta con pavor y no era para menos ya que habían visto abrirse y cerrarse la puerta sin que nadie pasara, por lo tanto podían llegar a pensar que era un mortifago bajo una capa de invisibilidad, aunque a Harry en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era lo que llegara a pensar la gente de que había entrado así que sin ningún preámbulo se dirigió hacia la entrada del callejón antes de tocar con su varita los ladrillos para que se abrieran se despojó de la capa y la guardó en la mochila.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí – Dijo Harry admirando las tiendas como si nada hubiera cambiado – Primera parada: Gringotts – Así que se dirigió hacia su bóveda personal en la que sacó una gran cantidad de oro.

Una vez fuera del banco, se dirigió hacia Flourish & Blotts en la que tranquilamente se paseaba por los estantes viendo toda clase de libros de todas las ramas de la magia, tomó varios tomos algunos tomos gruesos sobre magia moderna. Mirándolos fijamente podría buscar algún que otro libro para entretenerse el resto del verano, así que buscando vio "historia de Hogwarts", se acordó de las veces que su amiga les decía que debían leerse el libro así que lo tomó, no sabía si se lo leería pero por lo menos lo tendría. Paseándose por los estantes tomó también algunos libros sobre magia negra, rituales y magia blanca.

Había pasado varios días desde que Harry había vuelto del callejón Diagon y desde entonces había estado enfrascado en todos los libros que había comprado, pero lo único de él que hablaba era que tendría que ser muy poderoso para resistir la maldición asesina y que nadie sabía como podía haberse salvado de ella. De sus padres lo único que mencionaban era que fueron aurores que vivían en el valle de Godric donde se situaba la mansión familiar de los Potter.

Harry miró el plano que había en el libro donde se situaba el valle de Godric, a las afueras del valle se encontraba una pequeña casita de campo que desde aquel fatídico día se había convertido en centro de peregrinaje para miles de magos que querían ver el lugar donde el innombrable había sido derrotado, en el centro del pueblo había marcado una gran casa con el nombre de Mansión Potter, seguro que allí encontraría todas lo que le hacía falta de su familia, al fin y al cabo era la casa de sus padres y si había algún documento que dijera que clase de poderes había en su familia, sería allí donde lo encontraría por lo que había llegado la hora de pedir ayuda a la orden del fénix ya que dudaba que pudiera llegar solo hasta el valle de Godric.

Sin esperar un minuto más salió a la calle y miró por los alrededores en busca de alguna señal que indicara que había un miembro de la orden por los alrededores, notando un pequeño pinchazo en la nuca que le alertaba que era observado desde atrás se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la casa de la señora Figg ya que sabía que era desde allí donde lo observaban. Llamó al timbre insistentemente hasta que abrió una sorprendida señora Figg murmurando sobre niños con problemas para controlar su temperamento

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – Preguntó la señora Figg sorprendida por la mirada del chico ya que esta había perdido toda inocencia y timidez que había tenido en los años anteriores que lo había conocido.

- Necesito hablar inmediatamente con alguno de la orden – Dijo Harry mirando atentamente a la señora.

- Pasa querido – Dijo esta todavía impresionada con su mirada, ahora entendía porqué en la última reunión había comentado Dumbledore que Harry acababa de dejar definitivamente su niñez de lado. Al entrar vio a Remus mirándolo fijamente como si supiera de antemano que se venía a hablar con él.

- Harry, ¿hay algún problema? – Preguntó con su rostro preocupado.

- Eso depende de cómo se mire – El chico no se andó con rodeos, se sentó frente al hombre lobo y se dispuso a continuar – Quiero ir a la mansión de mis padres, a MI mansión – Dijo remarcando sus últimas palabras – Hay cosas que debo averiguar.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de la mansión? – Preguntó Lupin sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso te sorprende que sepa algo de mi vida Remus? – El tono irónico le hizo comprender al hombre que no debería haber hecho esa pregunta, el chico viendo que estaba pagando su frustración con el único vínculo que tenía de sus padres y su padrino continuó más sereno – Eso no importa Remus, llevo mucho tiempo apartado de mi linaje, para saber algo más de mí e tenido que comprar libros de historia en el que sé que salía algo sobre mí, y sinceramente estoy arto, arto de que todos sepan más de mi que yo mismo, arto de que todos quieran manipular mi vida creyendo que es lo mejor para mi, arto del mundo muggle, arto de tener que luchar en esta maldita guerra en la que no estoy seguro de querer participar, arto de mi vida, arto de todo – El hombre lobo miraba al muchacho viendo la verdad en sus palabras.

- Veré que puedo hacer Harry, aunque no prometo nada, la orden pondrá muchos impedimentos con respecto a tu seguridad – El hombre lobo se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Harry aunque este apenas si correspondió al abrazo.

- Remus, si antes de mañana al anochecer no tengo ninguna noticia, yo mismo iré al valle de Godric y nadie podrá impedírmelo – El antiguo profesor de DCAO asintió seriamente.

Con unas breves palabras a la anciana que había estado todo el tiempo haciendo como la que limpiaba, aunque en realidad lo que hacía era escuchar la conversación sin peder detalle de su palabra, Remus desapareció dejando al joven sentado en la casa de la vieja señora Figg. Harry sin nada más que hacer se despidió con un gesto de cabeza hacia la anciana y volvió hacia "su casa" para seguir con los otros libros que se había comprado.

En otro lugar de Londres Remus Lupin aparecía en un callejón oscuro, para andar un par de cuadras en aquel barrio muggle y situarse entre las casas 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place mirando tentativamente de un lado a otro ante sus ojos apareció una puerta seguido de una casa. Entró sigilosamente sin hacer ruido dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la sala de reuniones de la orden donde sabía que se encontrarían algunos miembros de la orden.

- Mundungus, sustitúyeme, ve a Privet Drive, tengo que hablar con Dumbledore – El hombre no se hizo de rogar saliendo todo lo rápido de sus piernas para llegar a un sitio seguro donde aparecerse.

Justo cuando Mundungus salió de la casa, Dumbledore entraba en busca de Remus en busca de una explicación de porque había dejado su guardia antes de tiempo, entonces Lupin procedió a contarle todo lo que había hablado con el joven Potter y la advertencia que le había dado en el último momento.

- Será arriesgado que valla a ese lugar, además que no sabemos como le afectará emocionalmente volver al lugar donde sus padres murieron – Dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore.

- Profesor, usted no ha visto la mirada de Harry, se está retrayendo de la luz, se está convirtiendo en una persona fría y calculadora, su mirada ya no tiene ese brillo que tenía cuando lo conocí.

- Sabes que no podemos dejarlo solo en aquella mansión Remus, eso podría hacerle más mal que bien – El viejo director sabía que los argumentos del hombre tenían fundamento pero no podían dejar a un adolescente sólo en una mansión donde habían comenzado todo.

- No estará solo profesor – Dijo el hombre con determinación – Yo me quedaré con él, profesor e incluso si es necesario renunciaré a la orden, ahora Harry es lo único que me queda y a su vez soy su único apoyo, ahora que no tiene a sus padres ni a su padrino, ocuparé el puesto de este último.

- No será necesario que dejes la orden Remus, en cuanto a lo de pedir su custodia me parece bien, aunque será solo en el mundo mágico – El profesor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Bueno, creo que ya que Harry sabe lo de su mansión tendrás que contarle también lo de su bóveda familiar.

- Lo sé profesor – Dijo Remus antes de salir de la habitación para prepararse para el día siguiente

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

En otro lugar de Londres un chico despertaba sudoroso de sus pesadillas con Voldemort, esta vez había llegado más lejos llegando a tocarlo por lo que su cicatriz ardía como nunca, al cabo de media hora el dolor de la cicatriz comenzó a disminuir por lo que pudo levantarse para darse una merecida ducha para relajarse y terminar de despertarse.

Harry sabía que su propuesta sería aceptada ya que Dumbledore no podía tentar a la suerte y perder la poca confianza que ahora Harry tenía en él, por lo que después de un rápido desayuno en el que fue ignorado por sus familiares, subió a su cuarto y se dispuso a empacar todas sus cosas para que en caso que no hicieran caso a su advertencia dirigirse el solo al valle de Godric. Justo cuando acabó de empacar el timbre de la casa sonó, Harry agudizando el oído pudo distinguir los resoplidos de tío Vernorn dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué quiere?, Lo hemos tratado bien – Harry sabía que era uno de los de la orden que amenazaron el curso anterior con no tratarlo como dios manda.

- Oh no se preocupe señor Dursley, en realidad vengo para llevármelo lo que queda de verano – Harry reconoció la inconfundible voz amable de Remus al hablar con tío Vernorn así que no queriendo que su antiguo profesor tuviera que soportar por más tiempo a su tío bajo las escaleras de dos en dos para encontrarse sonriente con el licántropo.

- Buenos días Remus – Harry esbozó una sonrisa que no se le veían desde la muerte de su padrino – Tengo todo preparado sólo falta bajar el baúl.

- Te ayudo entonces – pasando al recibidor bajo la mirada furiosa de tío Vernorn

Al llegar a la habitación, el último merodeador agitó su varita señalando el baúl, mientras este comenzaba a reducirse considerablemente hasta el punto que cabía en un bolsillo. Harry lo tomó guardándose bien en uno de sus bolsillos. Así pues se dirigieron al caldero chorreante por medio de un trasladador, cuando llegaron Harry miró confuso a su ex profesor de porqué estaban en ese lugar y no donde había pedido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Remus?, Para venir aquí no hubiera pedido tu ayuda – Dijo el chico con desagrado al ver que todos los del local lo miraban como si un fenómeno se tratara.

- Antes de nada, creo que va siendo hora de que conozcas toda tu herencia antes de ir al valle de Godric.

- ¿Toda mi herencia? – preguntó el chico mientras seguía a Remus hacia Gringotts.

- Si toda tu herencia, ahora lo verás – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que fue devuelta por el joven Potter – Buenos días, soy Remus Lupin, venimos para entrar en la bóveda familiar de Harry Potter y conocer todos sus vienes – El duende al que se había dirigido Remus, le lanzó una mirada evaluadora a Harry como si intentara descubrir algún engaño.

- De acuerdo Señor Potter y señor Lupin, por favor acompáñenme – El duende los guió hacia una habitación llena de estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y en cada estantería repleta de archivadores con un montón de pergaminos – Si, Harry Potter, a ver a ver – El duende se paseaba por todas las estanterías y a veces se subía en una maltrecha escalera que llegaba hasta el techo – si aquí está, Señor Harry James Potter, único heredero de James Potter y Lilian Potter.

El duende se acercó a un escritorio que allí se encontraba e invitó a ambos a sentarse frente a él, mientras habría los documentos que allí había.

- Bien, según lo acordado en el testamento de James y Lilian Potter, el único heredero de sus bienes pasaría en el día de su muerte a su único heredero Harry James Potter, en caso que el heredero aquí nombrado no tuviera la edad suficiente para administrar sus bienes, el guardián legal Sirius Orion Black se haría cargo hasta que considerara oportuno, en caso que su guardián legal por alguna razón no pudiera administrar sus bienes la administración pasaría a mano de Albus Dumbledore y Remus J. Lupin. Bien señor Lupin como uno de los guardianes debo hacerle la siguiente pregunta, ¿Considera al señor Potter preparado para administrar los vienes heredados por sus padres James y Lilian Potter?

- Si, está perfectamente cualificado – Dijo Remus con voz solemne, mientras que Harry sólo se dedicaba a mirar el montón de papeles que el duende tenía bajo su brazo.

- En ese caso, se procederá a la lectura de vienes de Harry James Potter, a partir del día de hoy pasa a manos del nombrado el título familiar y la jefatura de la estirpe Potter, la mansión familiar situada en el Valle de Godric, la mansión de Paris, Egipto y España, así como la casa de campo a las afueras del Valle de Godric. Como acciones él ultimo heredero de la familia Potter cuenta con el 40 de la empresa Nimbus así como algunas acciones más del mundo mágico y muchas otras del mundo muggle, Según la cláusula 503 del testamento de los Potter – El duende le pasó a Harry unos pergaminos en el que venían todas las empresas mágicas y muggles que estaban en su poder así como el número de acciones – El señor Harry Potter posee la caja de seguridad, 458, 507 y 687, la bóveda familiar de la familia Potter que pasa en estos momentos a manos del heredero nombrado, en la que la suma actual que contiene dicha bóveda alcanza los 50.000.000 de Galeones, así como pertenencias pasadas de algún miembro anterior del linaje Potter – El duende le pasó a Harry una llave dorada del doble de tamaño que su caja de seguridad normal – Bien señor Potter, ¿Tiene alguna duda con respecto a sus bienes monetarios así como inmuebles heredados por sus antecesores?

- ¿Tan rico soy? – Dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz realmente mareado por todo aquello que el duende le había dicho, y contemplando de pasada los pergaminos que le había entregado.

- Bueno señor Potter – Dijo el duende como comentario personal – Su familia es una de las familias más adineradas de toda Inglaterra, seguido de los Dumbledore, Black, Zabini, Turpin, Longbottom, Parkinson y Malfoy entre otros – Harry miró a su ex profesor y sólo vio que le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

- No pensarías que tu familia sólo te había dejado con una sola caja de seguridad para que pudieras mantenerte, ¿verdad? – Harry no comentó nada de principio, estuvo unos momentos ojeando los pergaminos en el que veía las acciones de las diferentes empresas que ahora le pertenecían.

- Quisiera ver mi bóveda familiar – contestó el muchacho con la garganta repentinamente seca. El duende se levantó del asiento en el que estaba sentado haciéndoles señas a ambos magos para que le siguieran. Montaron en un carrito y comenzaron una bajada pronunciada en las que pasaban por las diferentes galerías.

- Después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad y con un frío helado que los envolvía, fijó su vista en una gran puerta, con múltiples grabados de diferentes animales, así como runas y otras demás símbolos que Harry no pudo distinguir.

- Toque una de esas runas señor Potter, si usted contiene sangre Potter la cámara lo reconocerá – El chico miró al duende sin comprender y su duda tuvo que reflejarse en su cara porque rápidamente se dispuso a aclararle el porque – Esto es una medida de seguridad señor Potter, si alguien intentara hacerse pasar por usted, la cámara reconocería que no lleva sangre de su linaje y por tanto la puerta no se abriría – Harry hizo lo que el duende le pidió a la vez que introducía la llave, una serie de mecanismos comenzaron a oírse dando a entender que la puerta lo había reconocido como tal.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Harry no pudo otra cosa que maravillarse, que iba a hacer con tanto dinero, la cámara era igual o incluso más grande que el gran comedor de Hogwarts y allí había grandes montañas de galeones que brillaban al reflejo del candil que llevaba el duende en la mano. Entrando en la cámara Harry distinguió también que había varios cuadros de sus antepasados vestidos todos con túnicas rojas y algunas capas doradas, en la cintura llevaban un cinto con una espada que si Harry no se equivocaba era la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Paseando por la bóveda descubrió unos estantes con algunos artilugios mágicos y algunos de ellos a Harry le recordó mucho a los artilugios que habían en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore y que él muy amablemente se había encargado de destrozar en su última visita al despacho del director.

- Bueno Harry – Dijo Lupin sacando a Harry de su ensoñación – Ya que estamos aquí, toma dinero, compraremos tus útiles del colegio y nos iremos a la mansión Potter – Harry tomó un saquito de tela que le ofrecía su ex-profesor de DCAO y comenzó a tomar grandes cantidades de galeones casi parecía que pretendía no pasar en varios años por Gringotts de tal cantidad que tomó - ¿Piensas comprar algo más a parte de tus útiles del colegio Harry? – Preguntó mitad asombrado mitad en broma.

- No sé, pero teniendo tanto dinero, puedo permitirme algunos caprichos ¿no? – Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa muy infantil y Remus pudo llegar a ver por unos segundos el brillo en sus ojos que tenía cuando lo conoció.

- Bien, si todo está listo, será mejor que partamos a hacer las compras que se nos hace tarde – El camino hacia el exterior del banco le pareció a Harry mucho más corto de lo que en realidad era, al salir del edificio ambos magos se deslumbraron por la claridad y el buen día que había en el callejón.

- Esto Remus, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero todavía no me ha llegado la lista de útiles del colegio – Harry acababa de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle aunque crucial para hacer las compras.

- No te preocupes, Dumbledore me dio tus cartas antes de que fuera a buscarte – El hombre-lobo le tendió dos sobres a Harry, uno con el sello del ministerio y otro la carta normal de Hogwarts, que Harry se apresuró a abrir. Primero abrió los sobres del ministerio en donde seguro hallaría los _resultados de los TIMOS_

_Estimado señor Harry James Potter:_

_ Adjunto al sobre le entregamos su lista con los resultados obtenidos de los exámenes TIMOS llevados a cabo al final de _

¨ **_Encantamientos_**_: Extraordinario_

¨ **_Transformaciones_**_: Extraordinario_

¨ **Pociones**: Excede Expectativas

¨ **_DCAO_**_: Extraordinario plus por crear un patronus corpóreo_

¨ **_CCM_**_: Excede expectativas_

¨ **_Astronomía_**_: Aceptable_

¨ **_Adivinación_**_: Terrible_

¨ **_Herbología_**_: Pobre_

¨ **_Historia de la magia_**_: Terrible_

Según la charla de orientación académica en la que tuvo con su jefa de casa y su interés por tomar la carrera de auror, encontrará que con estas calificaciones podrá seguir con la carrera que estima.

En la cara de Harry se dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad nunca antes vista, podría seguir la carrera de auror tal como quería. Lupin aunque había estado todo el tiempo callado esperando ver el resultado comenzó a ponerse nervioso, hasta que no pudiendo aguantar más le preguntó.

- Y Bien, ¿Has superado los TIMOS? – Harry le dio una breve mirada al licántropo para luego entregarle la carta y que la comprobara el mismo – Esto es estupendo Harry, veo que quieres seguir los pasos de tus padres, me alegro por ti – Dijo el hombre una vez de haber leído la carta. Harry se apresuró a abrir sin borrar de su rostro su sonrisa.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Le informamos que el expreso saldrá el 1º de septiembre a las 11:00 en el andén 9¾. Así mismo según sus resultados de sus TIMOS y llegado a que sus estudios le llevarán a la carrera de aurología, tendrá que poseer los siguientes útiles adjuntados en su lista._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

_PD: Felicidades por sus TIMOS, espero no tener que defraudarme de su elección_

**_Lista de libros para la carrera de aurología:_**

q _Libro reglamentario de hechizos curso 6, por __Miranda Goshawk___

q _Historia de la magia, desde Grindelwald hasta los tiempos del innombrable, por __Bathilda Bagshot___

q _Guía de transformación para estudiantes avanzados, Emeric Switch_

q _Pociones de alto nivel, por Severus Snape _

q _La lucha contra la oscuridad, Por Aberforth Dumbledore_

q _El poder de la mente, anónimo_

q _El arte del duelo, por Alastor Moddy _

**_Lista de instrumentos:_**

q _Kit de ingredientes para pociones de nivel avanzado_

q _Caldero de plata de medida 3_

q _Túnica de Gala_

- ¿Caldero de plata? – Preguntó el muchacho un poco sorprendido – ¿Qué diferencias existen entre un caldero de peltre y otro de plata?

- Los calderos de plata aguantan pociones a unas temperaturas más elevadas Harry, para ponerte un ejemplo, el verisaterum suele cocerse en un caldero de plata o de oro, aunque los calderos de oro son exageradamente caros.

La primera parada que hicieron fue a Flourish y Blotts en donde comenzaron a comprar todos los libros que les harían falta para el próximo curso, Harry además se paseó por los estantes de DCAO, pociones y transformaciones comprando algunos libros de más para tener algunos libros de ayuda en caso de que Hermione no tomara la misma carrera que él.

La siguiente parada que hicieron fue la botica para comprar su Kit de ingredientes y el caldero de plata, a Harry siempre le gustaba entrar ahí incluso con el hedor que desprendía todos los ingredientes que allí había. A parte del caldero de plata, el dependiente le aconsejó que comprara una balanza de alta precisión.

En Madame Malkin, Harry a parte de comprar sus túnicas normales de Hogwarts y su túnica de gala, compró algunas túnicas de uso diario, dirigiéndose también a la sección de ropa muggle en la que compró todo tipo de atuendos nuevos, desde ropa formal como camisas, chaquetas y corbatas hasta ropa deportiva y vaqueros y algunas cazadoras. También se compró zapatos nuevos, desde zapatos formales de vestir hasta algunas deportivas.

- ¿Piensas renovar todo tu vestuario Harry? – Preguntó Remus con sorna.

- Pues la verdad es que sí, tengo suficiente dinero para permitírmelo, estoy arto de ir siempre con la ropa de Dudley en la que perfectamente podría caber dentro toda la casa de Gryffindor – El hombre lobo levantó las manos en señal de paz y le dedicó una sonrisa mostrándole que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

- Creo que ya hemos acabado – Dijo Harry después de pagar una buena cantidad de galeones por toda la ropa. Con un movimiento de varita Remus encogió todas las compras para poder cargarlos mejor.

- Pues bien, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, ¿no? – Se dirigieron hacia el caldero chorreante en donde le pidieron polvos Flu a Tom, el tabernero – Bien Harry, nos vamos al valle de Godric, pero todavía no podremos entrar en la mansión porque en estos instantes está desconectada de la red flu, así que iremos a una armería que ahí en el pueblo – Tomando un puñado de polvos Flu, Remus lo arrojó al fuego y gritó "Armería del valle", las llamas tragaron al licántropo en cuestión de segundos.

Harry repitió sus mismas acciones lanzándose al fuego verde, cuando por fin dejó de dar vueltas entre llamas y pasando miles de chimeneas en poco tiempo, al cabo de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad cayó al suelo de una tupida alfombra.

- Odio este medio de transporte – murmuró el muchacho mientras se quitaba un poco de hollín de la ropa.

- Estas bien Harry – preguntó Remus que veía a Harry malhumorado por el transporte.

- Sinceramente, estoy deseando poder aprender a aparecerme – Harry por primera vez echó un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraban, faltándole poco para que se le desencajara la mandíbula al ver la tienda, en ella había varias armaduras de diferentes épocas y varios materiales, relucientes como si acabara de sacarle brillo, estantes repletos de armaduras, escudos, lanzas, arcos, flechas, says, y un sinfín de más armas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Bueno, creo que podríamos irnos – Con un gesto de la mano Remus saludó al dependiente que miraba a Harry con sumo interés y que Harry al percatarse de su mirada estaba poniéndole realmente nervioso.

Al salir de la tienda, Harry se encontró con una calle adoquinada con bonitas casas a su alrededor, en cierto modo aquella calle le daba un aire a Hogsmeade pero a su vez había algunas cosas muggles, pequeñas pero que ahí estaban.

- Esto, Remus, no da un aire este pueblo a Hogsmeade.

- Bueno, en cierto modo, pero debes de saber que aquí en el valle de Godric, viven magos y muggles en completa armonía, aunque esta parte del pueblo sería por decirlo de algún modo la parte mágica, aunque a ella tienen acceso también los muggles – Mientras hablaban iban recorriendo las calles y Harry pudo distinguir en la lejanía una gran mansión.

- Cómo es posible que los muggles sepan de la existencia del mundo mágico, ¿no se supone que existe un estatuto de secretos de brujos? – preguntó Harry que de eso era una de las cosas por la que le acusaron el verano anterior por romper esa norma.

- Bueno, si, lo que ocurre es que son descendientes de squib, o mismos squib, e incluso hay muchos padres y hermanos de brujos de ascendencia muggle por lo que ellos no entran en el decreto de secretos de brujos – Harry no dijo nada más porque en esos momentos habían llegado a una frente a una verja un poco oxidada que estaba sujetada por dos pilares en el que habían unas imponentes estatuas con forma de fénix.

Remus sacó un manojo de llaves de su túnica, tomando una especialmente grande, al abrir la verja esta emitió una serie de chirridos señal de no haber sido abierta en años. El camino desde la verja hasta la mansión era realmente grande y Harry no pudo otra cosa que maravillarse ya que aunque se notaba que el jardín no se había cuidado en más de una década en otro tiempo tuvo que ser realmente hermoso, había árboles que rodeaban toda la mansión, así como un camino adoquinado que subía hasta llegar frente a la mansión, antes de siquiera mirar la mansión Harry fijó su vista en una fuente redonda que se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, aunque estaba repleta de verdina y sus aguas estaban completamente verdes Harry no pudo otra cosa que maravillarse al ver las exquisitas formas que la fuente mostraba, en el centro había tallado un unicornio, un fénix, sirenas que se supondrían echarían chorros de agua por su boca y pequeños dragones.

Harry apartó su mirada de la fuente para mirar por primera vez la mansión, quedándose también sin habla, era una mansión gótica, por las formas que tenía debía ser realmente antigua, unas esculturas dignas de reyes a primera vista, pero a su vez misteriosa y mística.

- Bienvenido a la noble y ancestral mansión Potter – Dijo Remus con voz solemne cuando notó que Harry no quitaba su vista de la magnífica construcción.

- ¿Esto es mío? – Preguntó el menor de los Potter con gran asombro.

- Y mucho más Harry, espera a verla por dentro – Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta de roble e introdujo otra llave de aquel manojo de llaves que llevaba en sus manos, al entrar estaba un poco oscuro por lo que Remus se dirigió hacia el interior intentando dar un poco de claridad a la mansión, al poco tiempo unas especie de lámparas comenzaron a brillar poco a poco como si de un lumus se tratara, aunque como Harry bien pudo observar daban más claridad que el hechizo.

Cuando Harry se percató de donde estaba no pudo otra cosa que asombrarse por la mansión tan señorial en la que estaba, el recibidor daba a dos puertas una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha y a un enorme pasillo en el fondo, en el frente unas voluminosas escaleras subían al piso superior. Había esculturas de todo tipo, aunque algunas le recordaban a las clásicas esculturas griegas.

- Guau, esto es impresionante Remus – dijo el chico sin perder un solo detalle del recibidor en el que se encontraban.

- Pues aún no has visto lo mejor, existen como unas 50 habitaciones todas con su propio cuarto de baño, grandes ventanales que dan al exterior, unas cómodas camas dignas de la realeza. Esta mansión cuenta con su propia biblioteca la cual no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de Hogwarts, un inmenso salón, gimnasio, múltiples salones y demás cosas que ya irás descubriendo con forme valla pasando el tiempo.

- Todavía no me hago a la idea de que todo esto me pertenezca – Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a brillar en señal que estaba a punto de llorar, solo de pensar en todos los momentos felices que habría tenido si sus padres vivieran en ese lugar.

- Vamos queda poco para que anochezca, ¿Por qué no das una vuelta por la mansión? – Remus que intuía de los pensamientos contradictorios que estaba teniendo el último de los Potter intentaba que su mente se desviara hacia otro aspecto de la casa – Vamos ve y elige una de las habitaciones que hay allí para dormir, menos la que tiene un lobo en la puerta que en esa siempre me ha gustado dormir a mi ahí.

- De acuerdo – le dedicó una sonrisa a Lupin mientras se dirigía directamente hacia las escaleras encontrándose con un corredor que llevaba a una de las alas en donde se situaban algunas habitaciones.

Comenzó a abrir habitación por habitación, descubriendo la habitación con un lobo de la que Remus le había hablado, también descubrió la habitación que antiguamente usaba su padrino, sus padres, e incluso la habitación que usaba colagusano, Harry al ver a quien pertenecía cerró la puerta con violencia nublando otra vez su mente con sentimientos vengativos, decidió seguir curioseando las habitaciones. Una de las cosas que a Harry más le llamaba la atención eran los grabados que había en todas las puertas, como si quisiera mostrar la personalidad de aquel que la ocupaba. Al abrir una de las habitaciones Harry se sorprendió un poco al ver que la decoración de esa habitación cambiaba, ya que en lugar de una cama se encontraba una cuna, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo, también había una mecedora con aspecto cómodo y por toda la habitación había multitud de peluches, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a uno en forma de perro, tomándolo entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras sendas lágrimas nublaban sus ojos, mientras se sentaba en la mecedora dejó volar su imaginación de cómo hubiera sido su vida con sus padres.

- Yo también los echo de menos – la voz inconfundible de Remus le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones – Sabes recuerdo perfectamente ese peluche que tienes en las manos, fue el primero que te regaló Sirius – Harry miró a los ojos de su ex profesor y vio que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar – Tu padre y Sirius estaban deseando que crecieras para poder enseñarte a jugar al Quidditch, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, Sirius decía que había que entrenarte para la posición de bateador y James decía que serías el mejor buscador de la historia.

- Sabes que es lo peor de mi vida Remus, que todo el mundo conozca más de mi que yo mismo, que tenga que enterarme de mi pasado por libros de historia, o que lo único que se de mis padres son sus nombres y que trabajaban de auror y que mi padre era un gran buscador, a parte de eso no conozco nada de ellos – Remus se acercó al muchacho y le dio un abrazo paternal de esos que te hacen olvidarte de todo.

- Hagamos un trato, tu me cuentas tus aventuras vividas en Hogwarts hasta ahora y yo te contaré las aventuras de los merodeadores – Dijo Lupin cuando soltó a Harry de su monumental abrazo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Tienes un trato – respondió con la misma sonrisa.

- Vamos, Dumbledore ha venido hace un momento por eso e subido a buscarte.

- Genial, justo lo que necesitaba – Replicó el chico borrando su sonrisa y colocando en su rostro la máscara fría con la que Lupin recordaba del día anterior.

- Puede que estés enfadado con Dumbledore, pero ten en cuenta que todo lo que hizo en el curso anterior lo hizo pensando en tu bien – soltó Remus entendiendo por fin el porque de esa frialdad.

- No es sólo eso Remus, yo consideraba a Dumbledore como el abuelo que nunca tuve, considero a la señora Weasley como a la madre que me arrebataron, Sirius era en cierto modo como un padre para mi, a ti te consideraba como a un tío, Ron y Hermione son como mis hermanos y ahora sinceramente no se que pensar – Faltaba poco para que llegaran al salón en donde esperaba Dumbledore y Remus pudo comprender el sentimiento de Harry, Dumbledore le ocultaba cosas, Sirius muerto, Ron y Hermione así como la señora Weasley demasiado preocupados por su seguridad para pensar en como llegaban a sentirse y él con sus problemas de hombre lobo apenas tenía tiempo siquiera para pensar en aquellos que los rodeaban.

- No puedo decirte que los perdones Harry, pero debes de entender que los errores es lo que nos hace humanos, y el perdonar es de tener buen corazón – Harry no dijo nada más porque habían llegado donde estaba Dumbledore, sentado en una cómoda silla con una taza de té en sus manos.

- Buenos noches Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras? – El director le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como esperando ver cual era la reacción de Harry.

- Bien profesor, creo que el verano comienza a ponerse interesante – Harry había pensado en las últimas palabras de Remus y había encontrado razón en ellas, al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que forjó a Voldemort, la ira hacia su padre al haberle abandonado.

- Bien, mi visita aquí no es otra porque hay alguien que quería venir hacia la mansión Potter en el momento en que sin querer se me escapó estando delante de él – Harry miró a su profesor esperando dejar de ver si dejaba de irse por las ramas, aunque no tuvo que esperar a que su profesor continuara porque sintió como alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

- ¿Dobby? – Preguntó el muchacho al ver al elfo domestico que había liberado de los Malfoy.

- Dobby se alegra de ver al señor Harry Potter, señor. Dobby pidió trabajar para el señor Harry Potter cuando se enteró que ya no vivía con muggles señor – Harry le dedicó una sonrisa al elfo que seguía abrazado a su cintura.

- Si eso es lo que quieres Dobby y el profesor Dumbledore no tiene inconveniente – Dijo volviendo su mirada al profesor Dumbledore que sólo sonreía al ver la escena mientras hacía un gesto con su mano indicando que por él no había problema – Puedes trabajar aquí si quieres Dobby.

- Dobby está muy feliz de poder trabajar para el señor Harry Potter, Dobby será un buen elfo doméstico.

- Bueno Dobby según recuerdo en Hogwarts cobrabas un galeón a la semana ¿verdad? – Dijo Harry recordando lo que su amiga Hermione diría si no le ofreciera una paga.

- Oh, no señor, Dobby no cobrará al señor Harry Potter, Harry Potter liberó a Dobby de su antigua malvada familia, Dobby le estará siempre agradecido.

- Vamos Dobby se que te gusta tejer tu propia ropa, y los materiales para comprarla cuesta dinero – Pero el elfo se puso a negar rotundamente con la cabeza haciendo reír a los dos adultos que allí habían – Al menos me pedirás los materiales cuando te hagan falta ¿verdad?.

- Harry Potter es muy bueno con Dobby, Dobby hará lo que su nuevo amo diga – Dijo mientras sendas lágrimas recorrían su arrugado rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas con su exagerada túnica multicolor hizo una inclinación mientras decía – Dobby irá a preparar la cena para el amo Harry y los señores – y sin más desapareció para dirigirse a la cocina.

- Valla Harry, ese elfo te tiene en gran autoestima – Dijo con un tono burlón Remus.

- Dímelo a mi, en mi segundo año queriendo protegerme de lo que Lucius Malfoy planeaba con la cámara secreta, Dobby me metió en un sinfín de líos para que no fuera a Hogwarts – Algunas carcajadas sonaron mientras esperaban que Dobby trajera la cena.

Harry poco a poco iba recobrando esa confianza y complicidad que había tenido antiguamente con el profesor Dumbledore, aunque en su mente todavía estaban reciente los acontecimientos del curso anterior. Al cabo de dos horas el profesor Dumbledore informó que tenía que volver a los cuarteles y que mantendría a Remus informado (y por consiguiente a Harry).

- Bueno, creo que todavía no has encontrado una habitación donde acomodarte – Dijo Remus una vez que el director de Hogwarts se había ido. En esos momentos Dobby apareció haciendo una exagerada reverencia hacia Harry.

- Dobby se ha tomado la molestia de dejar las cosas del joven amo en una habitación señor, Dobby piensa que es la habitación más grande y más cómoda para el señor Harry Potter, señor.

Así Harry siguió a Dobby para ver su habitación, llegando a una puerta con muchos grabados, pero había uno que le llamó realmente la atención a Harry ya que se mostraba un centauro y un unicornio enfrentados (uno frente a otro), detrás de ambas criaturas un inmenso dragón y frente a ambos cuadrúpedos un fénix preparándose para emprender el vuelo con sus alas extendidas. Al entrar Harry descubrió que esta habitación era mucho más grande que las otras, una cómoda cama con una fina colcha con los colores de Gryffindor, un gran ventanal que daba salida a un pequeño balcón, la habitación provista con su propio cuarto de baño, Harry observó que no tenía nada que envidiarle al baño de los prefectos, un gran armario en el que Dobby ya se había encargado de colocar toda la ropa que había comprado en el callejón, y una estantería en la que el elfo colocó todos sus libros dando un chasquido con sus dedos.

- Gracias Dobby – dijo el muchacho sentándose en la cama – Sabes nunca he pensado en tener un elfo domestico, pero me alegro de que seas tú el elfo de la mansión Potter – El elfo se despidió con sendas lágrimas alegando que estaba orgulloso de trabajar para Harry Potter


	2. El comienzo de un verano interesante

EL COMIENZO DE UN VERANO INTERESANTE 

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó relativamente tarde comparado con los despertares que tenía en casa de los Dursley y por primera vez desde que comenzaron las vacaciones Voldemort no le había dado una visita nocturna, por lo que Harry supuso que estaba planeando algún ataque. Tranquilamente se vistió con su nueva ropa y bajó a desayunar encontrando a Remus en la cocina leyendo el diario el profeta y bebiendo una taza de té.

- Buenos días dormilón, Parece que se te han pegado las sábanas, ehh – Dijo Remus al verlo bajar por las escaleras somnoliento.

- E tenido una noche tranquila sin visitas de ningún tipo – Dijo simplemente el muchacho mientras que tomaba una de las tostadas que Dobby estaba colocando en la mesa

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – Preguntó Remus intentado dar conversación al muchacho.

- Pues tenía pensamiento explorar toda la mansión, y después tal vez los alrededores y con un poco de suerte el pueblo – Mientras que comentaba la rutina del día de hoy había tomado el diario el profeta donde mostraba en primera plana los movimientos del ministerio con respecto a Voldemort - ¿Cree el ministerio que podrá ganar una guerra cuando cuenta todas sus tácticas en el profeta? – Expuso una vez leyó por encima los títulos del diario.

- Bueno, realmente todo es una táctica de Fugde por permanecer en el poder, las acciones del año anterior le han hecho perder gran parte del apoyo de la comunidad mágica y ahora está a la desesperada por seguir permaneciendo en el poder, los rumores de su destitución suenan cada vez con más fuerza y lo único que hace es dar manotazos de ahogado intentando mostrar a la comunidad mágica que todavía puede ser un buen ministro.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo calculas que tarden en expulsarlos del ministerio? – Dijo Harry acabando su desayuno.

- No creo que llegue al principio de curso, los trapos sucios del ministro están saliendo a la luz poco a poco, y el que tuviera de empleados a varios mortifagos y como consejero personal a un mortifago del circulo interno de Voldemort lo están colocando entre la espada en la pared, eso sumando el desprestigio que hizo en tu contra y contra el profesor Dumbledore.

- Interesante, bueno voy a dar una vuelta a la mansión a ver que es lo que veo – Dijo el muchacho levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Si quieres te acompaño, ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer – Por toda respuesta Harry sólo se encogió de hombros dejando que el hombre lobo lo acompañara.

La visita de la mansión que no pudo hacerse en la noche anterior comenzó por el salón - comedor, Harry observó con lujos de detalles todo lo que allí había, para empezar una lujosa chimenea, que rodeaba por varios tapices, en el centro de la sala había una mesa de madera de roble finamente trabajada, por todas las paredes había retratos de antiguos miembros de la familia Potter así como algunos jarrones y adornos antiguos, el siguiente paso que dieron fue un completo gimnasio con todo tipo de maquinarias y pesas para ejercitar todos los músculos.

- Aquí se pasaban tu padre y Sirius casi todas las mañanas de verano cuando Sirius se mudó aquí, según tu padre había que formar un buen cuerpo para hacer que las chicas babearan al verlos.

El siguiente paso que dieron fue hacia un despacho que según las explicaciones de Remus hay era donde su padre realizaba sus deberes del colegio y cuando comenzó a trabajar de auror en esa habitación redactaba sus informes sobre las misiones llevadas a cabo.

- ¿Y esa puerta de ahí adonde lleva? – Preguntó al ver una puerta ubicada entre dos estanterías en la que reposaban algunos detectores de tenebrismo.

- A la biblioteca – Respondió simplemente mientras observaba como el muchacho se acercaba lentamente a la puerta sin ninguna prisa.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, Harry por poco se cae de espaldas al ver una biblioteca casi tan grande como la de Hogwarts, una habitación llena de estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, con un sinfín de libros todos catalogados. Harry estuvo varios minutos mirando la biblioteca sin querer dar un solo paso con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Parece que te gusta eh – Dijo un burlón Remus – Y eso que no has visto lo mejor de esta biblioteca.

- ¿Hay más? – Preguntó el muchacho shockeado.

- O claro que hay más, para empezar muchos de estos libros son únicos, algunos escritos a manos por el autor, otros sólo existen copias limitadas en todo el mundo, e incluso por algún lado de esta biblioteca tiene que haber algún libro escrito por los cuatro fundadores cuando todavía se llevaban bien.

- Cuando Hermione se entere de esta biblioteca, la voy a tener todo el día metida aquí y ni siquiera va a querer volver a Hogwarts – Dijo Harry en tono burlón recordando a su buena amiga Hermione.

Siguieron merodeando por la mansión en donde Harry pudo explorar todos los dormitorios que había, que no eran pocos a decir, visitaron algunos de los pequeños salones (cuando digo pequeño más o menos me refiero al tamaño de la mitad de la sala común de Gryffindor), descubrió que en la mansión se hallaban algunos despachos con pinta de no haber sido usados nunca, una sala para la fabricación de pociones, con un sinfín de estanterías en la que se hallaban multitud de frascos con toda clase de ingredientes y varios calderos de diferentes materiales y medidas.

- Creo que me habrás escuchado decir esto unas cuantas veces Remus, pero es la verdad, esto es impresionante – Remus sólo sonrió al ver como con cada habitación que visitaban Harry iba cambiando su mirada.

- Bueno, existen algunas habitaciones secretas por la mansión, al igual que algunos pasadizos para cortar camino, pero me imagino que así tendrás que hacer algo el resto del verano. Bueno creo que voy a ir un rato a la biblioteca si no te importa, hace tiempo que no paso por allí y sinceramente me gustaría echarle un ojo a alguna de esas joyas que tienes allí. Por cierto, Hegwid está en la lechucería que está en la última planta.

- Vale, creo que iré a dar un paseo por los alrededores para reconocer los terrenos

Sin más el joven Potter salió de la mansión, descubriendo que la fuente que vio el día anterior estaba reluciente, con su agua cristalina saliendo a chorros por las bocas de las sirenas. Con forme iba recorriendo el jardín descubrió que Dobby había estado desde muy temprano para dejar la mansión impecable, los árboles parecían invitarte a pasar horas de sueño bajo su sombra, el camino adoquinado ahora parecía dorado. Alejado de la mansión Harry descubrió un estanque realmente hermoso rodeado por unas palmeras, que invitaban a pasar todo el verano allí. Viendo el calor que hacía Harry se descalzó y metió los pies en la fría agua dejando que las tranquilas corrientes se llevaran sus preocupaciones consiguiendo por fin un poco de paz.

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que Harry abandonara la casa de los Dursley y desde entonces fuera a vivir a la mansión de su familia. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en la mansión, Harry había conseguido memorizar todas las habitaciones que allí había, todos los corredores e incluso había encontrado alguna pequeña sala de estar oculta para cualquiera que no conociera que allí estaba.

Su relación con Remus se hacía cada día más estrecha habiendo encontrado en el hombre lobo un perfecto tutor que escuchaba todas sus inquietudes, un tutor con el que reír y con el que estar serio en los momentos de tensión.

Con respecto a Dobby se lo pasaba en grande en la mansión sirviendo a Harry, en menos de 3 días había conseguido lo imposible, dejar la mansión impecable como si nunca hubiera estado desabitada. Al segundo día de estar allí Harry descubrió en el jardín trasero de la mansión una casita de madera, tamaño elfo, en la que encontró todas las comodidades de un elfo y en donde Dobby se había instalado para dormir.

Cuando Harry comenzó a habituarse a la mansión y a comenzar a caer en la rutina, encontró distracción de su mente atormentada en el gimnasio, donde se pasaba horas ejercitando los músculos de su cuerpo. Otra de las cosas que Harry se había aficionado era a leer, cuando no estaba en el gimnasio se pasaba su tiempo libre en la biblioteca leyendo antiguos libros de magia blanca, en los que sin duda Harry encontró grandes hechizos y potentes maldiciones que podrían ser de gran utilidad si pudiera practicarlos para conseguir manejarlos.

- ¿Estás aquí Harry? – Preguntó Remus asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca, Harry levantó la vista del pesado libro que tenía entre sus manos para dedicarle una sonrisa al que ahora era su tutor – El profesor Dumbledore y algunos de los de la orden han venido a verte.

- ¿A ocurrido algo? – Preguntó el muchacho rápidamente creyendo que Voldemort había hecho una de las suyas.

- No, tranquilo no debes preocuparte por Voldemort en estos momentos – Dijo el licántropo haciendo un gesto con su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Harry marcó la página del libro por la iba leyendo y se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba sentado para salir junto a Remus y dirigirse al salón donde lo esperaban Dumbledore y algunos de la orden. Al entrar en el salón Harry vio a Dumbledore sentado junto a McGonagall, Moddy, Tonks, Kingsley, el señor Weasley y Snape que hablaban en susurros que cesaron nada más entrar ambos en el salón.

- Ah, buenos días Harry, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Harry iba a responder cuando vio las serias caras de algunos de los miembros de la orden.

- Me encuentro perfectamente profesor, y dígame a que viene su visita, porque dudo que sea de cortesía cuando los miembros de la orden aquí presentes tienen esas caras de preocupación.

- Parece que te estás volviendo observador Potter, eso es un signo inaudible que serás en el futuro un excelente auror – Dijo ojo-loco antes que nadie llegara a decir nada – Eso es lo que en estos tiempos debes de tener, Alerta permanente.

- Más bien locura – murmuró por lo bajo Snape ganándose miradas retadoras por parte de Harry y aquellos que lo oyeron

- Gracias señor Moddy – Dijo Harry quitando importancia al asunto y esperando una contestación de porqué las caras de preocupación.

- Siéntese Potter, hay cosas de las que hay que hablar – ordenó Snape con su misma cara de odio especial para Harry.

- Le agradecería profesor Snape, que no diera órdenes aquí – Dijo Harry sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada – por si no se ha dado cuenta estamos en _mi casa_ – Dijo remarcando sus últimas palabras. Harry no obstante se sentó junto a Remus en el sillón que se había apostado el hombre lobo.

- Bien Harry, como veo que ya te has dado cuenta, no estamos aquí por una visita de cortesía – Dijo Dumbledore ignorando la cara de enfado que en esos momentos tenía Snape y las muecas burlonas de los otros hacia el profesor de pociones – Verás ahora que toda la comunidad mágica está enterada del retorno de Voldemort – hizo caso omiso del estremecimiento de algunos de los que allí se encontraban – el ministerio intenta hacer las cosas bien, y una de las cosas que intenta es protegerte, como habrás deducido ya el que ahora no te encuentres en casa de tus tíos a echo que el ministro vuelva a decir unas cuantas cosas en contra de la orden.

- ¿Como cuales si se pueden saber? – Preguntó el joven Potter imaginando lo que a continuación vendría.

- Bueno, resumiendo la discusión que lleve a cabo con el señor ministro sería – Dumbledore hizo una pausa para rascarse la barba para poder pensar con claridad – Fue algo como: Me da igual lo que los padres de ese chico dijeran, has puesto su custodia a manos de un hombre lobo sin siquiera consultar con el ministerio, así que exijo de inmediato que sea entregado su custodia a manos del ministerio ahora mismo, por si no te has dado cuenta es la esperanza para el mundo mágico de volver a vencer al innombrable, por culpa de tu falta de juicio e tenido toda la mañana a toda la prensa haciendo preguntas que no sabía contestar.

El profesor Dumbledore paró de hablar cuando vio que Harry no había intentado interrumpirlo ni una sola vez y al mirarlo vio que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los puños apretados en la tela de su pantalón vaquero e intentado hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a gritar delante de todos.

- Así que ahora nuestro querido ministro se preocupa de lo que me pase – Dijo con un tono de voz lleno de ironía – Pues si quiere saberlo iré a hacerle una visita al ministerio – Ahora su voz era de una verdadera furia, furia que había echo desbordar su magia haciendo que algunos de los objetos que allí había comenzaran a temblar.

- Harry cálmate o harás que toda la mansión se haga pedazos – Dijo Remus poniendo una mano en su hombro y transmitiéndole su confianza, cuando Harry pareció más calmado habló por primera vez el señor Weasley.

- Eso no sería una opción Harry, si vas al ministerio estoy seguro que Fudge no permitirá que lo abandones – En el tono del señor Weasley se notaba que había un tono de preocupación cosa que Harry hizo que terminara de calmarse.

- No se preocupe señor Weasley, no creo que Fudge quiera volver a saber nada de mí después de mi visita y según lo que me han contado los periodistas estarán todos cerca del ministerio y mi llegada no quedará desapercibida.

- No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Fudge en estos momentos – susurró Tonks a Kingsley en el oído, recibiendo como una única respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza del auror.

- Supongo que nada de lo que digamos hará que cambie de idea verdad Potter – Preguntó Minerva McGonagall, recibiendo sólo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza del muchacho – Entonces si no te importa iré contigo al ministerio mañana en la mañana.

- Gracias profesora – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su profesora de transformaciones.

Así pues, quedó acordado que la profesora McGonagall y Remus acompañarían a Harry al ministerio para "tener unas palabritas con el ministro", mientras que Dumbledore se encontraría allí junto a Tonks y Kingsley.

- Bueno creo que no queda nada más que decir, no Albus – Dumbledore negó con su cabeza mientras se preparaba para irse – Bien en ese caso Potter estaré aquí mañana a... – No pudo llegar a acabar su frase porque Harry le interrumpió.

- No es necesario que se valla profesora, porqué no se queda en la mansión, así no tendrá que volver aquí el día siguiente – La profesora aceptó encantada el quedarse en la mansión Potter alegando que hacía años que no visitaba tan exquisita construcción.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó recordando perfectamente la conversación llevada a cabo con el profesor Dumbledore y con algunos de los miembros de la orden, la rabia volvió a invadirlo durante algunos segundos al recordar al oportunista ministro y sus colaboradores en lo que lo único que les preocupaba era quedar bien delante del resto del mundo mágico. Con determinación tomó la túnica que había preparado el día anterior, que constaba de pantalones negros, una camisa dorada, la túnica totalmente roja, cosido en el lado izquierdo del pecho el escudo de Gryffindor, la capa de un dorado potente que se abrochaba en un broche con forma de león (para los que hallan visto el señor de los anillos, el broche es igual al que llevan la compañía del anillo, las hojas de Lorien, pero con la forma correspondiente), unas botas de piel de dragón que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas de color marrón, un cinturón en cuya hebilla llevaba grabado un fénix con las alas extendidas envuelto en fuego, unos guantes de seda de color negro.

Una vez vestido, Harry se miró en el espejo viendo que daba la verdadera imagen que quería dar al llegar al ministerio, ya que entre otras palabras la imagen que daba el niño que vivió era de un miembro de la nobleza mágica sacado de las historias que cuentan los padres a sus hijos para dormir. Una vez listo, bajó a desayunar donde se encontró con la profesora McGonagall y Remus que tomaban una taza de té cada uno en absoluto silencio.

- Veo que quieres llamar la atención cuando llegues al ministerio – Dijo Remus mitad serio mitad broma.

- Esa es la idea, sabes que no me gusta la fama impuesta que tengo, pero si ahora mi fama ha vuelto a los niveles anteriores no pasaré desapercibido en el ministerio, además haré que el ministro desee no haber querido desafiar al "niño que vivió" – Dijo con sarcasmo esto último dejando brevemente a ambos adultos con la boca abierta al oírle hablar de esa forma.

Una vez acabado el desayuno tomaron un trasladador que el profesor Dumbledore había creado el día anterior para no tener que ir a Londres por los métodos muggles, cuando se activó Harry sintió el ya conocido tirón del ombligo mientras giraban en un remolino multicolor. Cuando Harry tocó suelo se encontró en el vestíbulo del ministro, en una simple mirada Harry descubrió que todos los destrozos llevados a cabo por la batalla entre el profesor Dumbledore y Voldemort habían sido restaurados como si nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo tal pelea. La profesora McGonagall se acercó hacia el mostrador que allí se encontraba y se dispuso a mantener unas palabras con la recepcionista que allí se encontraba.

- Harry – El muchacho miró hacia donde Remus miraba descubriendo a una veintena de periodistas apostados en las puertas de los ascensores, algunos escribiendo algo, otros releyendo lo escrito, otros con unas grandes caras de aburrimiento – Esperaremos aquí hasta que llegue el ministro

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Harry de verdad quieres seguir con esto? – Dijo la profesora McGonagall después de volver de hablar con la recepcionista, solo movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa mientras volvía a mirar todo con aspecto ausente, como si lo que allí había no le importara en absoluto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que uno de las puertas de los ascensores apareció el ministro Fudge con la cabeza bien alta, rodeados por algunos de sus colaboradores, a un lado se encontraba Dolores Umbridge, Percy y un poco más apartado del grupo se encontraba Amelia Bones que miraba al ministro con una cara digna de ver. De otro ascensor aparecieron varios auror's de los que se encontraban Kingsley y Tonks con sendas caras de curiosidad. Mientras pasaba por las hileras de los periodistas estos se habían puesto en pie bombardeando al ministro con múltiples preguntas sobre las acciones a tomar en contra del innombrable y el paradero de Harry.

- Ah, Harry menos mal que estás bien todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti – Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa intentando quedar bien con los periodistas, cambiando su cara cuando miró a Remus gritó – Arresten al hombre lobo.

Antes que cualquier auror pudiera siquiera hacer el intento de buscar su varita en su túnica, Harry ya había sacado la suya y apuntaba con una cara de odio hacia el ministro.

- Y dígame porqué intenta arrestar a mi tutor – Añadió con odio, los periodistas emocionados escribían todo lo que veían a una velocidad asombrosa – y ya puestos a preguntar, cual es la razón por la que se preocupa por mí cuando el año pasado fui tachado por usted por un maniático y amante de las artes oscuras – El ministro de magia comenzó a sudar al ver que las cosas no salían tal como él lo había planeado.

- No se quien le habrá dicho semejante tontería – El ministerio comenzó a sudar y a lanzar miradas de ayuda a sus colaboradores.

- Vallase a la mierda Fudge – replicó el muchacho con su enfado a flor de piel

- Un respeto Potter, si no te has dado cuenta te estás dirigiendo al ministro de magia – Repuso Fudge realmente enojado – lo único que el ministerio quiere es su seguridad, y lo que no es seguro es que esté con un peligroso licántropo...

- Se lo advierto Fudge, y es mi ultima advertencia insulte a alguien a quien estimo y lo que le haré ni siquiera será legal.

- Disculpa Potter, que tonta soy... – comenzó a hablar Umbridge cara de sapo

- Eso no lo pongo en duda – Cortó rápidamente Harry, la subsecretaria del ministro parpadeó un par de veces al verse insultada pero después siguió hablando como si ninguna interrupción hubiera sido llevada a cabo.

- Pero me a parecido entender que está amenazando abiertamente al ministro de magia – Cuando acabó de hablar puso una de sus estúpidas sonrisas que a Harry le dieron ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Eso le parece una amenaza? – El chico miró al profesor Dumbledore que acababa de llegar para volver a posar su vista en la imitación de mujer que allí se encontraba – Creo que una amenaza en condiciones sería abusar de su autoridad en el colegio amenazando contra un alumno la maldición cruciatus en caso de no decir aquello que quiere oír, Verdad profesora Umbridge – Esto ultimo lo dijo casi escupiéndolo, mientras los murmullos del cúmulo de periodistas y curiosos que se habían acercado comenzaban a mirar amenazadoramente a la subsecretaria.

- Potter, a partir de ahora quedarás bajo vigilancia contaste del ministerio con gente de confianza del ministerio – Ordenó con voz potente Fudge aunque claramente se le veía el nerviosismo al ver como los acontecimientos iban pasando.

- No gracias – Dijo por primera vez Remus – Pero ya hemos comprobado que para usted gente de confianza son mortifagos del circulo interno de Voldemort – Remus en realidad no quería insultar al ministro pero el que lo hubiera llamado peligroso licántropo le había sacado de sus casillas.

- Arréstenlo – Volvió a gritar Fudge señalando a Remus, pero esta vez no solo se vio la varita de Harry apuntando al ministro sino que ahora Remus, McGonagall habían sacado sus varitas.

- Que pretendes con esto Potter - A Fudge le salió una voz chillona que desencajaba con su perfil de ministro serio.

- Fácil, para empezar usted se olvida que existo, a partir de ahora para el ministro Fudge Harry Potter a muerto, por lo tanto no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por él ni nada por el estilo, en caso que tenga que enviarme alguna carta el ministerio como sería el caso de los resultados de mis exámenes MHB y EXTASIS, serán enviados a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor o sea, la profesora Minerva McGonagall aquí presente o al director Albus Dumbledore, también presente. Resumiendo cuentas, no quiero saber nada sobre el ministerio y sus leyes a no ser que sea de mi conveniencia.

- Harry creo que estás exagerando un poco – Dijo Percy mirando asombrado al joven Potter

- Tu mejor ni me hables Weasley, que seas hermano de mi mejor amigo no significa que tengas permiso a dirigirme la palabra, para mí dejaste de ser un Weasley el día que interpusiste tu familia ante el ministerio – En estos momentos la cara de Percy se había vuelto un poema, había pasado de pasar colorado por la vergüenza a roja de ira – Ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi casa.

- No Potter, de aquí no te irás, la custodia de este licántropo queda revocada y pasará tu custodia a cargo del ministerio hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

- Sabes lo que le digo Fudge, que se meta sus leyes por el culo, porque en lo que es respecto a mí y como usted mismo me catalogó el año pasado soy una persona mentalmente inestable y no le gustaría encontrarme enfadado – Iba a girarse para dirigirse con Remus hacia la salida, mientras el ministro veía como la esperanza del mundo mágico volvía a abandonar el ministerio y dejando otra vez al ministerio en silencio sobre su paradero

- De aquí no te mueves jovencito – Gritó Fudge al tiempo que de un rápido movimiento agarró el brazo de Harry. Movimiento equivocado pensaron aquellos que lo conocían y sabía de su carácter desde el curso anterior, y no se equivocaron aquellos que lo pensaron porque antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada Harry le había estampado un tremendo puñetazo en la cara de Fudge partiéndole el tabique nasal.

- Vuelva a tocarme y creerá que Voldemort es un niñito comparado con lo que le haré – Dijo con todo el odio que podía acumular – y no, no estoy del lado oscuro, todo la magia negra la repudio, el dolor que le haré sentir se basará en técnicas muggles.

Sin más se giró hacia Remus confirmándole que ya había acabado de desprestigiar al ministro, al pasar junto al profesor Dumbledore hizo un leve inclinación de cabeza para seguir su rumbo sin mirar en ningún momento para atrás, ya que si lo hubiera echo encontraría a todos los periodistas bombardeando a preguntas a Fugde y a sus colaboradores, Remus llegó junto a Harry riendo a carcajada limpia, aunque paró de reír cuando vio que Harry estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido. Le ofreció la lata con la que habían venido para volver a la mansión.

Al llegar a la mansión Harry dijo que se iba a cambiar y que luego se iría hacia el gimnasio para descargar la tensión que no había podido descargar en el ministerio. Remus después de dos horas estando sólo a que Harry saliera del gimnasio, comenzó a preocuparse así que decidió ir a ver que estaba haciendo, al entrar encontró a Harry golpeando a puñetazos limpios y patadas el saco de boxeo que había colgado. Harry sin sentir la presencia de Remus dejó de golpear al saco y tomando una toalla se limpió el sudor que le recorría por su frente

- ¿Estás más tranquilo? – Preguntó Remus con su rostro bastante serio

- Si, e encontrado que te desahogas mejor golpeando que gritando, así que ni modo – Harry entró en las duchas que tenía el gimnasio y se dio una rápida ducha helada para salir al poco tiempo con sólo unas bermudas.

- Bueno, me imagino que querrás comer algo no – Remus que había estado esperando a que Harry saliera de la ducha preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa.

Cuando acabaron la exquisita cena que había preparado Dobby se sentaron en una de las salas de estar para charlar un poco más que nada porque Remus quería saber como se encontraba Harry en esos momentos.

- Y bien, como te encuentras después de maltratar al pobre saco de boxeo.

- Me encuentro mejor, pero es que el imbécil que tenemos como ministro me saca de sus casillas, y encima el limpia botas de Percy y la sapo Umbridge hablándome como si fuéramos amigos o algo – Harry se tumbó en el sillón en el que estaba y miró atentamente a Remus - ¿Crees que actué correctamente?

- Bueno Harry, no puedo decir que actuaras bien o mal, sinceramente has hecho lo que muchas personas querían hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, si todo lo ocurrido sale a la luz no dudo que la gente comience a desconfiar de Fudge y a pedir su dimisión – Harry sonrió al ver que Remus pensaba igual que él – cosa que en el fondo estaría bien conseguir un ministro que pueda llevar el mando del ministerio en estos días de guerra, pero por otra parte, la destitución del ministro puede ser la señal del detonante para que comience la guerra por parte de los partidarios de Voldemort.

- Entonces actué mal verdad – En la cara del muchacho se había borrado la sonrisa y ahora que lo pensaba bien podría traer como consecuencias la muerte de muchos inocentes.

- No debes pensar en si actuaste bien o mal Harry, al fin y al cabo lo que tu has llevado hoy a sido lo que ocurriría en un futuro, si bien mucha gente pensaba cantarle las cuarenta al ministro, no lo hacían porque todavía tiene mucho poder y seguidores en el ministro.

- Pero... – Harry cada vez se sentía peor por lo que la conversación iba llevando su rumbo.

- No Harry, escúchame, los actos que se llevan a cabo por cada persona son las que mueven el mundo, tu has actuado según has creído conveniente, piensa bien, si Peter no nos hubiera traicionado, cierto tus padres pueden que aún vivieran, pero también es cierto que muchas personas hubieran muerto. El tomó una decisión que le llevó la caída a su señor brindando a miles de personas la oportunidad de vivir.

- Me hablas como si tuviera que agradecer a esa rata que hubiera traicionado a mis padres – El muchacho estaba empezando a enfadarse con las palabras de su tutor.

- NO – Dijo levantando un poco la voz – Nunca me oirás decir semejante cosa – Suavizando la voz y cambiando su mirada a una melancólica se dirigió al joven Gryffindor – Sabes aquí donde me ves soy una de las personas más egoístas del mundo Harry, y eso es debido porque si retrocediera en el tiempo y tuviera que elegir entre la vida de todas esas personas que se salvaron gracias a aquella noche o la vida de tus padres, elegiría la vida de tus padres sin dudarlo un solo momento – No hicieron falta más palabras, Harry se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y se dirigió hacia Remus el cual le dio un gran abrazo que duró al menos 10 minutos.

- Sabes estando en el gimnasio he pensado que estaría bien que vinieran los chicos a pasar lo que queda de verano, al fin de cuentas siempre soy yo el que va de visita, estaría bien que vinieran ellos por una vez.

- Te refieres a Ron y a Hermione, verdad

- Y a Ginny, Neville, Luna e incluso los gemelos aunque esos dos me imagino que estarán todo el tiempo en la tienda pero no estaría de mas que se dieran una visita.

- Bueno la casa de los Longbottom, está en la parte mágica del valle, muy cerca de la zona muggle y Luna te refieres a Luna Lovegood – Recibió un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de Harry– Bueno según tengo entendido, la redacción del quisquilloso se encuentra en la zona comercial del valle, así que me imagino que tu amiga Luna también vivirá en el valle, sólo es cuestión de acercarse a la redacción y preguntar donde vive.

- Estaría bien, así de camino podría conocer un poco mejor el pueblo ya que todavía no e tenido tiempo de conocerlo como dios manda.

- Bueno mañana en la mañana tendré que ir a hablar con la orden y decirles a los chicos si quieren venir claro – Remus hizo un gesto pensativo para después dirigirse otra vez al joven Gryffindor – Bueno el valle siempre a estado protegido con grandes hechizos y escudos protectores a si que si quieres podrías ir tu solo a reconocer el pueblo hasta que yo llegue.

- No estaría mal – Harry mirando su desgastado reloj dio un pequeño bostezo para ponerse en pie – Creo que me voy a la cama, demasiadas emociones en un mismo día – Acercándose una vez más a Remus le dio un gran abrazo, y una vez que se separó de él le dijo con una voz melancólica – Gracias Remus, creo que sin ti ahora mismo estaría en una gran depresión por lo de Sirius – El hombre lobo no contestó nada, en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó realmente descansado, el tener su mente ocupada todo el día entre charlas con Remus, visitas a la biblioteca y el gimnasio evitaban a Harry caer en la autocompasión y en pensar en Voldemort por lo que todas las noches conseguía poner su mente en blanco y no tener ninguna pesadilla con Voldemort. Cuando bajó a desayunar vestido con uno de sus pantalones nuevos de color negro y una camisa blanca, Dobby ya lo esperaba con un suculento desayuno que Harry devoró en cuestión de segundos.

- Hoy te luciste con el desayuno Dobby – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa al elfo.

- Dobby se alegra que le gusta la comida al amo Harry, señor – El elfo hizo una reverencia en la que casi tocó su nariz en sus rodillas.

- Dobby, deja de llamarme amo Harry, o señor, llámame solamente Harry, me siento incómodo cuando me llamas así.

- Oh, no señor, un elfo doméstico nunca puede llamar a un mago con tanta familiaridad aunque este se lo ordene – Harry vio la batalla perdida en intentar que Dobby le llamara por su nombre – El señor Lupin salió esta mañana temprano amo Harry y me pidió que le entregara esto – De su estrafalaria túnica sacó una cajita alargada que Harry se apresuró a abrir encontrando una fina cadena dorada con un fénix con las alas extendidas.

- Guau, es preciosa, dijo porqué me la dio – Preguntó mirando la cadena con admiración mientras se la colocaba en el cuello.

- Si señor, me dijo que en caso de que hubiera algún peligro usted sólo tenía que apretad la cadena y pensar en algún miembro de la orden del fénix y ellos aparecerían en su búsqueda señor – Harry miró detenidamente la cadena y por un momento pensó que los de la orden seguían pensando que no sabía cuidarse sólo pero después de pensarlo un poco se resigno a llevarla, mas que otra cosa porque la cadena era muy bonita más que por protección.

Cuando Harry salió de la mansión se encontró con un buen día de sol por el que pasear, con su bolsillo repleto de galeones listo para gastar en cualquier cosa que le gustara, lo primero que hizo fue deshacer el camino por el que vino la primera vez con Remus, parándose en cualquier tienda que le viera, al llegar al escaparte de la armería por la que llegó desde el caldero chorreante dos semanas atrás, quedándose extasiado por las armas que allí había, si bien el sólo había empuñado en una única ocasión una espada siempre quiso tener una espada, y allí en esa tienda las había de todas las formas inimaginables, escudos con grandes grabados de diferentes criaturas mágicas y cotas de mallas dignas de reyes.

Cuando consiguió separar su rostro del escaparate se dirigió a la tienda de quidditch observando con verdadera atención el último modelo de escoba que había salido al mercado y que todavía ni siquiera los equipos profesionales usaban. Se trataba de la _saeta de hielo_, una mejorada de la antigua saeta de fuego, la forma del palo tenía la forma aerodinámica de la saeta de fuego pero este en vez de ser de color negro era de un color azulado transparente como si en realidad fuera echa de hielo, alcanzaba una velocidad de 0 a 300 km/horaen 10 segundos y su sistema de freno mejorado a su anterior versión. Si Harry pensaba que la saeta de fuego era una maravilla esta saeta de hielo era un sueño para cualquier equipo de quidditch.

Paseando por las calles descubrió que también había una tienda en la que vendían ingredientes para pociones y una librería, parecía que había casi las mismas tiendas que las del callejón Diagon aunque estas parecían tener menos productos y ofrecer menos servicios.

Un poco aburrido ya de pasear sólo por el valle, se dispuso a volver a la mansión para ver si Remus había vuelto de dar las noticias, tranquilamente comenzó a recorrer el camino de vuelta, Harry entretenido como iba pensando en sus cosas no se dio cuenta que se había alejado un poco del camino de regreso a la mansión, intentando localizar alguna señal que le indicara la forma de volver el camino de vuelta, dando vueltas por las calles descubrió un gran descampado rodeado con unas vallas de madera a media altura y en el fondo una gran casa, mirando atentamente esa casa que le llamaba tanto la atención, descubrió que en ese descampado cabalgaban una pequeña manada de caballos, que incluso desde lejos parecían ser animales que quitaban la respiración, la curiosidad era mucho para él, no por nada era hijo de un merodeador.

Con gran sigilo saltó la valla y se dispuso a acercarse a la pequeña manada de caballos que allí estaban en estos momentos pastados, casi sin darse cuenta estaba frente a estas hermosas bestias, Harry estaba con la boca abierta, ya que hasta en cierto modo le recordaban a los unicornios, caballos regios, aunque solo uno era completamente blanco y por supuesto no tenían un cuerno, a Harry le llamó uno en especial, un caballo completamente negro, con una estrella de cuatro puntas blanca en su frente, este animal tenía una mirada potente, a simple vista y por los pocos conocimientos que Harry tenía sobre caballos Harry podía ver que era un semental más fuerte que los otros, sus patas y todo su cuerpo mostraba unos músculos en el animal, en definitiva ese animal irradia poder

- Veo que te gusta Nogmarum – Una voz hizo a Harry sobresaltarse y girar rápidamente a quien le hablaba. Detrás de él se encontraba un hombre ya entrado en años, alto y fuerte con el pelo castaño ya con algunas canas y unos ojos negros penetrantes

- Yo, lo siento señor, no era mi intención allanar su propiedad – Dijo Harry nervioso cuando vio que había sido descubierto – Yo.. ya me iba.

- Oh, no te preocupes, todos los jóvenes del pueblo siempre entran a escondidas para ver a mis magníficos caballos, y en especial a Nogmarum, pero que desconsiderado soy mi nombre es Alan Chevala.

- Harry Potter – Harry tomó la mano que le ofrecía el señor Chevala, y la apretó con gusto al ver que el hombre no parecía estar enfadado con él.

- A sí que al final has vuelto al valle – Dijo mirándolo fijamente como aquel que ve a un gran amigo que no desde hace tiempo – Sabes, cuando pasó el fatídico día en que tus padres fueron asesinados casi todas las familias mágicas y muggles que viven en el valle nos reunimos para intentar que alguna de ellas pudiera poder adoptarte pero el ministerio dijo que estabas con unos de tus familiares – Harry miraba a ese hombre con un interés poco visto en él, su confusión tuvo que verse reflejada en su cara porque el hombre se dispuso a explicar – Tus padres eran una de las parejas más querida en el pueblo, cuando tu naciste casi tus padres hicieron una celebración en los terrenos de la mansión Potter en los que asistió todo el pueblo.

Harry intentando que las lágrimas no se les escaparan de sus ojos, volvió a fijar su vista en el potente caballo, Nogmarum según le había dicho el señor Chevala que se llamaba, el hombre tuvo que ver que el chico estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cambió de tema.

- Grandes animales sabes, no existe ningún criadero de caballos como este, estos hermosos animales son los más fuertes que puedas encontrar – Harry miró al hombre para volver a mirar ahora a un pequeño potro que galopaba alejándose un poco de la protección de su madre.

- Son realmente hermosos.

- Lo sé, tu padre era un gran aficionado a los caballos, sabes, incluso me compró en alguna ocasión varios caballos.

- ¿Los vende? – Preguntó Harry con interés

- Bueno, siempre hay algunos que no están en venta ya que son los que uso para la cría, por ejemplo Nogmarum es uno de las mejores crías que e tenido, ya que su abuelo era un cruce entre unicornio y mi mejor yegua, su padre es demasiado salvaje para ser montado, su parte de unicornio lo hace indomable, aunque acepta que se le acerquen y lo cepillen, pero sin duda Nogmarum es un único ejemplar, ya que sólo deja que se les acerquen personas de buen corazón.

- ¿Puedo? – Dijo Harry señalando a tan magnífico animal, sólo recibió un movimiento afirmativo del señor Chevala.

Harry se acercó lentamente al semental que ahora tenía toda su atención, mientras Harry se acercaba el caballo movía su cabeza agitando su crin nerviosamente, al llegar a su altura teniendo especial cuidado de guardar las distancias en caso de que el caballo se encabritara, estiró su mano acariciándole el morro y subiendo hasta llegar a su crin. A lo primero, el caballo se puso tenso, pero poco a poco dejó que Harry siguiera acariciándolo calmándose más y más.

- Parece que le has caído bien Harry – Dijo el señor Chevala con un brillo en sus ojos. En esos momentos el caballo acercó su morro hacia el pecho de Harry oliéndole mientras le daba suaves toques con el morro para instarlo a seguir acariciándolo – Incluso creo que dejaría que lo montaras.

- ¿Puedo montarlo señor Chevala? – Preguntó Harry realmente emocionado.

- Oh si, la verdad es que este caballo no ha dejado que nadie, ni siquiera yo lo montara, pero al parecer creo que ve en ti algo que no ha visto hasta ahora en cualquier persona – Dijo mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a Harry a subir a él. Cuando Harry estuvo montado en su lomo el animal pareció emocionarse ya que antes que cogiendo desprevenido a Harry comenzó a galopar haciendo al joven jinete agarrarse fuertemente a su crin. Cuando el animal paró Harry se bajó de él estando realmente eufórico.

- Guau es increíble la sensación que da, y dice que nadie a conseguido montarse en él antes – Harry estaba acariciando al animal con verdadero interés ya que cuando se había acercado al señor Chevala, Nogmarum lo había acercado y volvía a dar suaves golpes en su pecho llamando su atención.

- Bueno Harry no te sorprendas, al parecer la parte de unicornios que tienen sólo permiten que los monten más de un jinete, son muy pocos los que e vendido que han aceptado ser montados por dos personas diferentes – El hombre miró fijamente al muchacho y después al caballo para agregar después de una larga pausa – Bueno parece que este caballo te a elegido y dudo mucho que deje que alguien lo vuelva a montar si no está contigo así que considéralo como un regalo por mi parte

- No puedo aceptarlo señor Chevala – Las mejillas del muchacho se habían teñido de un ligero color escarlata – Es demasiado.

- Vamos míralo – Harry volvió la vista al semental que ahora mordisqueaba de la manga de su camisa mientras tiraba suavemente de ella – Si no te lo llevas lo más seguro es que se escape y valla a buscarte, créeme no sería la primera vez que me pasa con alguno de estos caballos.

- En cualquier caso señor es mucho, pero me gusta mucho, así que si está de acuerdo se lo compraré – Alan vio el brillo decidido en el muchacho no aceptando el caballo como un regalo así que con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, cosa que hizo que el chico hizo dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

- Ven acompáñame – Harry siguió al criador de caballos hacia la casa seguida de cerca por Nogmarum que al parecer no tenía intención alguna de separarse tan rápidamente de Harry. Al entrar el hombre comenzó a rellenar una especie de factura que hizo que Harry firmara – Bueno con esto el dinero se descontará de alguna de tus cámaras.

- ¿Cómo sabe que tengo más de una cámara? – Preguntó el muchacho rápidamente.

- Vamos, aquí en el valle existen pocos secretos y todos los habitantes saben que tu familia siempre a sido una de las más adineradas de toda Gran Bretaña – Haciéndole una señal a Harry guió a Harry a una habitación en el que había todo tipo de monturas y bridas para equipar a los caballos – Bueno como no me has dejado que te regale a Nogmarum al menos déjame que te regale un equipamiento para montar – Harry había abierto la boca para negarse pero la voz del señor Chevala no le dejó continuar – Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, así que fin de la discusión – Harry vio la batalla perdida en cuanto al equipo para montar.

El señor Chevala iba paseando por todos los estantes en donde tenía diferentes tipos de montura de todo tipo de material y ornamentos, cogía alguna y la alzaba en el aire, lanzaba una breve mirada a Harry y volvía a colocarla en su sitio, siguió con esa rutina hasta que se acercó a una especialmente bonita y lustrosa. Con un gesto de cabeza hizo que Harry lo siguiera, acercándose lentamente a Nogmarum que estaba esperando en la puerta, como si de un arte sumamente importante se tratara comenzó a equipar al semental comenzando por la silla de montar, seguido de las bridas.

- Vamos monta y dime que tal te sientes – Harry hizo lo que el señor Chevala le iba diciendo teniendo especial cuidado, al montarse vio que la silla era bastante cómoda y por los golpes que Nogmarum daba en el suelo con sus cascos se podría ver que estaba deseoso de ponerse a cabalgar.

- Parece echo para mí – Harry todavía con un poco de pavor hizo que el animal se pusiera a andar, cosa que hizo el hermoso semental con la cabeza bien alta de forma orgullosa.

Harry viendo que no parecía tan difícil le insto a que cabalgara un poco más deprisa, conforme Harry hacía que el caballo más deprisa fuera más eufórico se ponía queriendo que el animal corriera más y más era increíble la velocidad que podía llegar a coger ese caballo, viendo que el señor Chevala lo miraba con una sonrisa guió a Nogmarum hacia el hombre y desmontó.

- Valla parece que no está cansado – Harry miró al semental que efectivamente se encontraba como si no se hubiera movido en todo el día

- Esa es una de las cualidades que tienen, su parte unicornio les hace ser excepcionalmente rápidos y resistentes, pero como ya te he dicho Nogmarum es especial, si hicieras correr a todos los caballos que tengo aquí creo que ninguno de ellos podría ganarle, sólo quizás un unicornio podría hacerle sudar, y bueno al ser sólo mitad unicornio su sangre no tiene ninguna propiedad mágica (lo que significa que es roja y no salva a quien la bebe de la muerte).

- Creo que tengo que irme – Dijo Harry consultando su reloj y viendo que era ya entrada la tarde – Remus, mi tutor se enfadará conmigo cuando vea que llevo todo el día fuera y eso si no manda un grupo de rescate en mi búsqueda.

- Es normal que se preocupen por ti, ha sido un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo Harry – El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry de esas que sólo se dan cuando ves a alguien muy querido – Cuida de Nogmarum como estoy seguro de que el cuidará de ti.

Una vez que Harry que Harry montó otra vez el animal se dirigió a trote hacia la mansión deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Remus no se hubiera dado cuenta que llevaba casi todo el día fuera de la mansión, ya que aunque si bien Remus era muy flexible con él y decía que había protecciones por todo el pueblo no le hacía mucha gracia no saber en donde estaba en todo momento. Al llegar a los límites de la mansión vio que en la puerta de la entrada de la mansión había un revuelo de personas cerca de la fuente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que se trataba de muchos miembros de la orden, a parte de Remus se encontraba McGonagall, Dumbledore, los familia Weasley al completo (exceptuando a Percy y a Charlie que estaba en Rumania), Hermione, Moddy, la abuela de Neville, el mismo Neville, Luna, un hombre alto y calvo que supuso que sería el señor Lovegood, Tonks, Kingsley y Snape.

- Podríais haber avisado que venías a cenar – Dijo de forma socarrona Harry cuando vio a la comitiva que lo esperaba y sabía porqué estaba ahí.

- ¡A CENAR!, HARRY JAMES POTTER SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DIABLOS TE HABÍAS METIDO, DIJISTE A IR A DAR UN PASEO POR EL PUEBLO Y QUE PASARÍAS A VISITAR A NEVILLE Y A LUNA NO QUE IBAS A DESAPARECER ASÍ COMO ASÍ – Los gritos de Remus no se hicieron esperar, todos los que lo conocían estaban con la boca abierta ya que no era muy común ver al tranquilo Remus salirse de sus casillas - ¿D"NDE TE HAS METIDO? ¿Y DE DONDE HAS SACADO ESE CABALLO?

- Precisamente entre todos los que pensé que me reclamaría el ir a dar un paseo, pensaba que serías el último en reclamarme algo – Contestó Harry realmente enfadado mientras desmontaba de Nogmarum.

- Eso no es excusa jovencito, no mezcles los términos, nosotros no teníamos a un señor oscuro deseando un descuido para matarte – Remus se había calmado un poco pero no por eso había cambiado la cara de enfado.

- Se supone que me dejaste a Dobby este colgante para saber si estaba en peligro, o sea para tenerme controlado así que no se de que te quejas – Mientras Harry había sacado el colgante de forma de fénix, todos los que allí estaban miraron a Remus con mala cara cosa que hizo al hombre lobo sonrojarse.

- Perdón me había olvidado por completo que te había dado el colgante – Ahora su voz era extremadamente suave y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie de los que allí había a los ojos.

- Sólo a ti se le podría haber ocurrido olvidarse de algo como esto, podría estar en estos momentos hacer algo más importante que estar aquí rodeado de Gryffindor – Y sin más el profesor Snape desapareció de allí con un pequeño estallido.

Pasando unos segundos en el que todos se calmaron, mirándose unos a otros como instando a los otros a hablar, al final fue Dumbledore quien se acercó a Harry que agarraba las riendas de Nogmarum mientras miraba fijamente a Remus sin saber que cara poner si de enfado o diversión.

- Bonito caballo Harry, de donde lo has sacado – Dumbledore miraba al animal para luego acercarse poco a poco y acariciarlo con cautela ya que parecía que el animal estaba un poco nervioso. Harry desvió la atención de Remus que en estos momentos miraba sus zapatos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo para mirar al director de Hogwarts.

- Se lo compré al señor Alan Chevala – Harry resumió brevemente su estancia en la finca del señor Chevala y las cualidades de Nogmarum.

- Esto Harry – Remus ahora susurraba las palabras como temiendo que ahora fuera Harry el que estuviera enfadado con él – Perdona de verdad, es que con los nervios de que te pudiera haber pasado algo me olvide por completo del colgante. Por toda respuesta Harry abrazó a Remus en señal que no importaba y que le agradecía su preocupación.

Cuando Harry se separó de Remus se vio envuelto en otro abrazo, uno que a estas alturas conocía muy bien, ya que la que le abrazaba era la señora Weasley.

- Harry querido, que bien estás, parece que te estás alimentando muy bien – Lanzó una breve mirada a Remus y Harry supuso que cuando se enteró que se quedaría con él que le habría amenazado con que lo alimentara bien – valla estás muy guapo con esas ropas, pero no sería mejor que te cortaras un poco el pelo, parece que te está creciendo demasiado – En este punto Harry sonrió, si bien se lo estaba dejando crecer para taparse la cicatriz mejor y en parte porque había descubierto que con forme más le crecía el pelo más manejable era – parece que estás más alto y más fuerte por lo que veo...

- Ya vasta mamá, nos vas a poner envidiosos de darle más atenciones a Harry que a nosotros – Bromeó Fred haciendo un falso enojo.

- Si sabemos cuando no somos bienvenido - Continuó George limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria

- Niños, dejad de decir tonterías – Dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa – Me alegro de verte Harry

- Si nosotros también compañeros, tenemos que contarte como va nuestro negocio – Dijeron al unísono como si estuviera ensayado los gemelos. Poco a poco fueron saludándole todos los que allí había.

- Bueno me imagino que se quedarán a cenar ¿Verdad? – Dijo Harry contento de que estuviera tanta gente querida por él allí, girándose un poco hacia Dumbledore pero sin mirarlo a los ojos añadió como el que no quiere la cosa – Según me dijo Dobby esta mañana, hoy hará de postre un delicioso pastel de limón.

- Oh eso estaría bien – En los ojos del profesor Dumbledore se reflejaron un brillo ansioso que hizo reír a más de uno.

- Dobby, el elfo que liberaste de los Malfoy Harry – Harry miró a los ojos de su amiga Hermione y sabía que ahora venía una charla sobre tener trabajando un elfo doméstico.

- Vamos Hermione, no vallas ahora a darme una charla sobre los elfos, le ofrecí dinero pero el se negó, pero cuando quiere comprar materiales para tejer su ropa me pide el dinero, y tiene un día de descanso a la semana, pero por favor Hermione no me des ahora una charla sobre elfos – Harry esto último lo dijo en tono de broma – Prefiero que Remus siga gritando – Le susurró bajito a los gemelos y a Ron sin que nadie más lo oyera aunque fallando ya que Hermione llegó a escucharlo haciendo un falso enojo, puso una cara indignada para a continuación sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil que hizo reír a todos

Una vez que los ánimos estuvieron calmados, Harry quitó a Nogmarum todo el equipamiento de montar, pasó su mano por su lomo siendo aceptado por el caballo que movió la cabeza en señal de estar disfrutando y dando un golpe en el suelo con sus cascos

- Vamos Nogmarum, ve a reconocer un poco el terreno – Como si el animal lo entendiera comenzó a trotar en dirección al lago.

- Parece como si te comprendiera – Dijo Ginny mirando como el semental se perdía a lo lejos.

- No es de extrañar, según me contó el señor Chevala su abuelo era un unicornio, así que me supongo que entenderá el idioma de los humanos – Mientras iban hablando se iban adentrando en la mansión dejando el tema del caballo en un segundo plano para que los visitantes observaran con gran interés la mansión y en caso de Ron mirando a su mejor amigo con envidia.

Al llegar al comedor todos se sentaron en la mesa siendo presidida por Harry y a cada lado de él se encontraban sus amigos. Mientras Dobby iba sirviendo la mesa Harry ponía al día a sus amigos de todo lo que llevaba de vacaciones, Ron y Neville en especial se mostraron muy interesados en el gimnasio en el que Harry se estaba ejercitando mientras que las chicas, en especial Hermione y Luna parecían más interesadas en la biblioteca que en cuanto Harry le comentó que en ella había libros únicos Hermione en especial se mostró ansiosa por visitarla. Al final de la cena y tal como Harry había dicho Dobby apareció con una enorme tarta de limón para disfrute de Dumbledore que parecía un niño pequeño comiendo la tarta mientras que la profesora McGonagall lo miraba con desaprobación.

- Sabes Dobby, creo que voy a arrepentirme de dejar que te fueras de Hogwarts, tus pasteles siempre te salen exquisitos – Elogió Dumbledore al elfo doméstico que se puso de un bonito tono escarlata – Bien creo que algunos de nosotros tendremos que irnos al cuartel.

- Portaos bien chicos y no le deis problemas a Remus – La señora Weasley le estaba sermoneando a sus hijos, a lo que ellos respondían con un monótono "Si mama" – Y dejad de decir si mama como me entere que le dais problemas a Remus os la veréis conmigo – Esta última amenaza parece que hizo temblar a los jóvenes Weasley. Por otro lado la señora Longbottom amenaza fervientemente a Neville diciéndole que debía considerarse afortunado al poder quedarse lo que queda de verano en la antigua y ancestral casa de los Potter.

Una vez que Dumbledore, McGonagall, la señora Longbottom, los señores Weasley y todos sus hijos (excepto Ron y Ginny), así como Kingsley y Tonks se hubieron marchado Harry se giró a sus amigos con gran cara de felicidad al poder tener a sus amigos con ellos.

- Vamos, os mostraré vuestras habitaciones – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa como si realmente nunca hubiera tenido problema y fuera un adolescente normal que recibía visitas de sus amigos.

Mientras paseaban por todos los corredores que daban a las habitaciones Harry iba contándoles sobre lo que había descubierto en la mansión, le señaló cual era la habitación de Remus, cual fue la de sus padres, la suya de bebe y la que ahora utilizaba. Comenzó a situar a todos en diferentes habitaciones pero siempre cerca de la suya, quedando Ron y Neville cada uno a un lado de su habitación y las chicas frente a ellos.


	3. creciendo sin quererlo

CRECIENDO SIN QUERERLO 

- Según lo que me a contado Dumbledore, el ministro ha silenciado tu visita al ministerio, se ha prohibido a los funcionarios que conocen tu llegada que cualquier filtración acarreará el despido inmediatamente y como el año anterior Fugde ha vuelto a tomar el control del profeta – Remus estaba sentado con los chicos hablando sobre la situación actual, ya que por orden de Dumbledore, Harry sería informado con todo lo referente a la orden excepto en la información clasificada como de alto secreto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las negociaciones sobre si el ministro estaba o no preparado para seguir en el cargo fueron larga y tediosas ya que muchos veían su alto puesto pender de un hilo en caso de que Fugde fuera retirado de su cargo. Aun así la mayoría de los magos y brujas allí presentes estaban reacios a la idea de cambiar de ministro, según ellos, el ministerio no se había podido recuperar del shock inicial de la vuelta de Voldemort y que era cuestión de tiempo que el ministerio actuara correctamente.

Todos los ojos de la comunidad mágica inglesa estaban puestos ahora en el ministerio de magia, Fugde viendo que cualquier tropiezo podría suponer su despido reunió a sus colaboradores más confiable los cuales se encerraron en su despacho por varios días en el cual sólo salían para pedir comida y volverse a encerrar. Cuando Fugde salió de su despacho seguido de sus colaboradores todos con miradas arrogantes, se declaró una rueda de prensa.

_Consejo mágico de Guerra._

_ Después_ _de deliberadas reuniones con mis colaboradores, así como gente de confianza, hemos llegado al acuerdo de crear un nuevo departamento en el ministerio donde se reunirán hombres y mujeres altamente cualificados para dirigir las tropas de aurores contra las fuerzas del innombrable._

_ Según uno de los colaboradores las órdenes de este consejo sólo podían ser revocadas por el mismo ministro y el __Wizengamot en una mayoría absoluta, los miembros serían interrogados bajo la poción de la verdad en espera que el que no debe ser nombrado no infiltrara a ninguno de sus espías._

_ Otra cosa que Fugde declaró es que Albus Dumbledore, así como varios miembros de la orden de Merlín serían integrados por su lucha a través de los años contra las artes oscuras. ¿Será que el ministerio comienza a reaccionar con la inminente guerra que asola las puertas del mundo mágico?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ajenos a toda clase de negociaciones llevadas a cabo en el ministerio, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas comenzaban a planear lo que sin duda sería unas vacaciones moviditas, después de que Harry le hubiera mostrado a sus amigos toda la mansión, comenzaron lo que sería unas verdaderas vacaciones, casi todos los días se iban al lago para darse un buen chapuzón en ella, en donde había que recalcar que los chicos se quedaban mirando a las muchachas como verdaderos idiotas al verlas vestidas con sus bañadores. Ya que las tres tenían un verdadero cuerpo de modelo, con todas sus curvas justo donde debían estar, unas caderas de ensueño y unos pechos que les hacían a los chicos pensar en cosas de mayores. Aunque las muchachas tampoco se quedaban atrás al ver a los chicos ya que en sólo cinco días que llevaban en la mansión, los tres muchachos se encerraban por más de dos horas en el gimnasio formando un verdadero cuerpo atlético. Si bien el que más desarrollado tenía su cuerpo era Harry al llevar más tiempo ejercitándose, Ron tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que siempre había sido un muchacho fuerte, y Neville que siempre había sido gordito parecía haber dado un verdadero estirón y lo que antes era grasa lentamente se le iba moldeando en puro músculo, eso sin contar con que a los tres muchachos les estaba apareciendo poco algunos pelillos por toda la cara anunciando que dentro de poco tendrían su primer afeitado.

Otra cosa de la que en ningún día faltaba era que Harry montara a Nogmarum, poco a poco iba cogiendo experiencia montando a tan magnífico semental, de vez en cuanto montaba con alguno de sus amigos ya que ninguno de ellos quería intentar montarlo sólo, la razón era porque Ron diciendo que no le pasaría nada intentó montarlo ganándose una buena caída al suelo y estar dos horas murmurando sobre animales con problemas de temperamento lo que hizo reír a todos los chicos.

- Bueno chicos, habéis pensado que hacer sobre la ED – Preguntó Neville después de un divertido día de acampada en los terrenos volvían hablando sobre el colegio.

- Bueno realmente es Harry quien tiene que decidir si seguir o no – Dijo Ron dándole unos golpes amistoso en la espalda de su compañero.

- Realmente no lo sé, si tenemos un profesor de DCAO como dios manda, creo que no haría falta seguir con la ED – Dijo Harry después de meditarlo durante unos segundos.

- Pues yo creo que deberíamos continuar – Dijo Luna mirando a Harry fijamente

- Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Luna – Apoyó Hermione y siendo secundado por los demás

- Bueno tendré que pensarlo y ver que tal es el profesor de defensa – Dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Al llegar de vuelta a la mansión los chicos charlaron con Remus sobre lo que se habían dedicado a hacer durante todo el día, después de una tranquila charla Dobby apareció con una bandeja en la que llevaba té y algunas galletas recién echas.

- Bueno, que hacemos en lo que queda de día – Preguntó Ron tragando la quinta galleta (cuando los demás iban por la primera todavía).

- A mi me gustaría visitar la biblioteca, apenas le hemos echado un ojo a esas maravillas – Dijo Hermione con sus ojos centelleantes.

- Podríamos dar un paseo, las estrellas tienen que estar muy bonitas ahora y la luna se ve hermosa – Dijo Ginny señalando a la ventana en donde la luna en cuarto creciente comenzaba a rodearse por miles de puntitos que anunciaban que la noche pronto caería.

- Eh, podríamos ir a la discoteca del pueblo – Sugirió Luna mirando por la ventana en la que había señalado Ginny.

- Si eso estaría bien, eh oído a papá hablar de ellas dicen que son lugares donde los jóvenes van a divertirse por la noche y donde van a ligar – Dijo Ron apoyando por primera vez a Luna sin lanzarle una mirada incrédula.

- Si tal vez podríamos conocer algún chico guapo – Dijo Ginny ilusionada

- Ey y nosotros que somos parte del mobiliario – Dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido haciendo reír a las chicas – Pero Ron no te quedes callado, vamos di algo – Ron lo miró con cara de incrédulo para luego encogerse de hombros – Estupendo, porte de su parte, vamos Neville apóyame tú – A lo que Neville sólo le dedicó una pequeña mueca burlona – Estoy condenado, pero esto no queda así se lo diré a Remus – En estos momentos las chicas estaban desternillándose de la risa y los chicos hacían esfuerzo por no reírse mientras Harry ponía cara de perro degollado.

- Pero que infantil puedes llegar a ser a veces Harry – Dijo Hermione cuando pudo parar de reír y haciendo algo que Harry no se lo esperó se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Bueno chicas si vamos a salir al pueblo tendremos que arreglarnos – Y sin más dejó a Harry aturdido viendo como salía la pelirroja de la sala seguida de las dos chicas mientras que Harry seguía con su cara de tonto.

- Ey quita esa cara, vas a manchar la alfombra con tus babas si sigues mirando así a Hermione – Dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amigo de forma pícara.

- Eh, quien, yo – En un momento pareció salir de su aturdimiento – pero que dices Ron, yo no estaba mirando a Hermione de ninguna forma, si serás – Y sin más se levantó para ir a pedirle permiso a Remus para ir y que no se preocupara.

- Si como el diga, pero yo lo e visto como miraba con cara de idiota cuando iba saliendo de la habitación – Le dijo en un murmullo a Neville

- Bueno será mejor que nosotros vallamos a cambiarnos, ¿no crees? – La verdadera intención de Neville era intentar desviar el tema de conversación.

Al cabo de media hora todos estaban listos para partir, mientras Remus hacía una parodia fingiendo que lloraba y dando alaridos como "mi Harry ya es mayor" o "ya sale a buscar novia" cosa que hacía avergonzar al muchacho y hacer reír a sus amigos, mentalmente Harry agradecía el que no hubiera vecinos por los alrededores.

- Bueno nos vamos ya – Dijo Harry que llevaba unos pantalones desmontables beige, unos deportes de marca y una camisa blanca con un colacuerno húngaro estampado en su espalda.

- Si venga andando – Dijo Ron que ya le empezaba a incomodar los gritos de Remus, Ron llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de pegada al cuerpo de color blanco con algunas letras en chino, prestada de Harry.

- No vengáis muy tarde – Gritó Remus cuando los muchachos habían comenzado a dirigirse a la verja.

- Dios a veces parece peor que un niño pequeño – Dijo Harry al ver que Remus ya había entrado en la casa.

- Vamos Harry no se de que te quejas, si hubiera sido mi madre nos viera ahora mismo estaría llorando a lagrima viva – Dijo Ginny y poniendo una voz muy parecida a la de su madre – Mis niñitos, que rápido crecen, y tu Ron cuida de tu hermana que puede que algún aprovechado intente sobrepasarse con ella – Todos rieron cuando Ginny termino su parodia y Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a su hermana – Oye Hermione tus padres que dirían – Preguntó la pelirroja curiosa mientras se estiraba un poco la falda azul marino que tenía ya que la falda en cuestión le llevaba hasta la mitad de los muslos cosa que no había echo mucha gracia a su hermano al principio, llevaba un top rojo que hacía juego con su pelo y unas botas altas de cuero que le llevaban por debajo de las rodillas.

- Yo creo que mi padre no me hubiera dejado salir – Dijo Hermione que llevaba unos pantalones de cuero apretados de color rojo y un top negro – Mi padre diría algo como así "No princesa, no puedes salir todavía eres muy joven y menos con tres chicos a los que no conozco".

- ¿Princesa? – Dijo Ron de forma burlona

- Bueno tus padres conocen a Ron y a Harry ¿no? – Preguntó Neville intentando evitar una confrontación entre ambos de las que ya había sido testigo, iba vestido con una camisa azul con el dibujo de un oso atacando en su espalda y unos vaqueros parecidos a los de Ron.

- Técnicamente si, en nuestro segundo año lo conocieron en el callejón Diagon y yo les e hablado mucho de ellos, pero es precisamente porque les hablo mucho de ellos por lo que no me dejaría ir – Dijo Hermione que puso una cara como imaginándose a su padre hablarle sobre chicos.

- Es comprensible, creo que mi padre diría lo mismo, cuando vino Remus a mi casa costó trabajo convencerlo para que me dejaran venir pero como sabe que no tengo muchos amigos me dejó – Dijo Luna que llevaba un vestido de tirantas de un color rosa pálido.

- ¿Porqué? – Dijo Ron una vez iban entrando por la calle principal del pueblo en donde se veían a muchos jóvenes pasear por allí y entrando y saliendo de locales.

- ¿Ron, alguna vez has usado el cerebro? Mi padre, chicos, hablar mucho de ellos... Intenta relacionar los elementos y sacar una conclusión – Dijo Hermione con cara de frustración pero viendo que ahora no solo era Ron el que tenía la cara de confusión si no que también Harry y Neville también miraban a las chicas como si fueran bichos raros

- A ver, chicos los padres tienen una extraña fijación con proteger a sus hijas – Dijo ahora Luna intentando aclarar a los chicos

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó realmente confuso Neville

- Algo así como tu con Ginny cuando te enteraste el curso pasado que tenía novio – Dijo Hermione un poco ya exasperada al ver que los chicos seguían sin entender ni papa.

- Aaaahhh, no entiendo como me puse yo con Ginny – Ron miraba a sus amigos como pidiendo ayuda al enorme rompecabezas que les estaban dando las chicas pero fallando ya que ellos estaban igual o peor que Ron

- Hermione habla a su padre de sus dos mejores amigos, ahora a ver ¿Qué es lo que más teme un padre de su hija? – Ginny intentaba explicarle a su hermano pero él con cara de tonto – Arrgg, lo que el padre de Hermione como papá y el padre de Luna, bueno y el padre de cualquier chica temería que Hermione crezca y se relacione con chicos.

- No entiendo, Harry y yo nos relacionamos con Hermione desde primero – Esta aclaración tuvo movimientos afirmativos de cabeza en señal de apoyo por parte de sus dos amigos

- De veras, no entendéis nada. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Luna con una cara de resignación – Para unas cosas seréis muy maduros pero desde luego para otras parecéis niños de 5 años

- Sed más directas chicas – Dijo Harry comenzando a tener un pequeño dolor de cabeza por tanto rodeos

- Hablad con Remus sobre chicas y padres sobre protectores – Dijo Hermione mientras continuaba su marcha seguida por ambos chicos que se quedaron plantados en medio de la calzada mientras veía como las chicas avanzaban murmurando algo para luego estallar en unas incontrolables carcajadas

- Ey, esperadnos – Gritaron los tres a la vez mientras veían como las chicas se iban alejando y ellos se quedaban parados con caras de idiotas.

Caminaron por varias calles guiados por Luna y Neville que conocían mejor que los otros el pueblo hasta llegar un local realmente grande con letras luminosas en el que mostraban el rótulo las letras "el dragón blanco". En la pared pintada el fondo de un azul oscuro tenía pintado un dragón blanco su cuello alargado y la boca abierta en donde estaba situada la puerta. La puerta estaba custodiada por un hombre de por los menos dos metros de alto con una espalda que parecía un ropero empotrado que iba controlando la larga cola que allí había. Los muchachos se pusieron a la cola viendo como poco a poco la cola iba avanzando y por detrás de ellos se iban colocando mas jóvenes de su edad y mucho mayores que tenían una mirada impaciente por que pudieran entrar para tomar algo.

Cuando llegó el turno de los chicos el portero los miró de arriba abajo como evaluándolos, quitando la argolla que estaba en una cinta roja, hizo un gesto a las chicas para que pasaran pero cuando iban a pasar los chicos el gorila le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Esto no es para niñitos – Dijo el portero haciendo un gesto a los chicos para que se apartaran de la fila

- Disculpa pero es que venimos juntos – Dijo tímidamente Hermione intimidada un poco por la mirada que le lanzó el hombre.

- Lo siento preciosa, pero tendréis que dejar a vuestros novios en la calle – Dijo el guardia volviendo hacer un gesto a los chicos para que se apartaran.

- Espera – Dijo el guardia rápidamente a Harry cuando los muchachos se estaban apartando de la fila y las chicas se disponían a volver a salir – Eres tú.

- Ay viene de nuevo – murmuro Harry pero perfectamente audible.

- Lo llevas crudo chaval – Neville comenzó a dar unas palmaditas en la espalda de Harry.

- Creo que eres nuestro billete para entrar eh Harry – Dijo socarronamente Ron viendo como el portero miraba fijamente la cicatriz de Harry que había quedado al descubierto al moverse un poco el flequillo por una brisa.

- Eres Harry Potter – Nada más decir esto los murmullos por la fila comenzaron a correr como la espuma mientras todos miraban fijamente y muchos se salían de la fila para intentar verlo – Disculpe señor Potter que no lo reconociera, discúlpeme señor, sus amigos y usted siempre son bienvenidos al dragón blanco – Con un movimiento rápido hizo pasar a los muchachos mientras que todos se apresuraban a entrar nada más entrar Harry.

- Era necesario que gritara a todo pulmón quien era – Dijo Harry fastidiado ya que los que habían entrado después de él se le quedaban quedando mirando, por lo que en menos de 15 minutos todo el local sabía quien era, aunque los chicos intentaban ignorarlo.

- Vamos Harry, al menos hemos podido entrar no. Vamos no te quejes – Dijo Ron empujando a su amigo hasta la barra

- 6 cervezas de mantequilla – Pidió Ron a la chica que había detrás de la barra

Después de pedir algo de beber y que los chicos se recuperaran del shock inicial al ver a las chicas bailar de una manera, como decirlo, sensual, siguiendo el ritmo de la música las chicas tomaron cada una un brazo de los chicos y lo instaron a bailar. Después de mucho bailar los chicos se dieron cuenta de que muchos chicos que bailaban alrededor de ellos miraban a las chicas con lujuria cosa que las chicas no se daban cuenta ya que estaban muy ocupadas poniendo mala cara a cualquier chica que hacía el intento de acercarse a los muchachos.

Otra cosa de la que había que señalar era que una de las chicas que bailaban cerca de los chicos intentó acercarse a Harry pero cierta castaña que veía las intenciones de la muchacha se acercó más a Harry y se puso a bailar con él de forma muy provocativa cosa que hacía poner de los nervios a Harry que no estaba acostumbrado a tener a ninguna chica tan cerca moviéndose de esa forma tan sexy.

Pasadas las 3 de la madrugada los chicos deshacían el camino de vuelta a la mansión comentando lo bien que se lo habían pasado, pero realmente agotados aunque satisfechos por la gran noche tan divertida que habían tenido. Cuando llegaron a la mansión encontraron a Remus en el salón durmiendo en el sofá con un libro recargado en el pecho, claramente esperando a que llegaran los chicos.

- Remus, e vamos Remus despierta – Harry sacudía a Remus intentado que despertara cuando lo único que conseguía era sacarle gruñidos – Oh vamos Remus despierta – Y poniendo una voz que se parecía mucho a la profesora McGonagall exclamó con voz potente – 5 puntos menos Señor Lupin – Nada más acabar de decir eso Remus dio un salto potente del sofá mientras intentaba disculparse.

- ¿Pero que...? – Remus miró a los chicos que se estaban desternillando en el piso por la risa – HARRY JAMES POTTER no tiene ninguna gracia – Aunque su cara le delataba porque estaba sonriendo tímidamente.

- Nosotros nos vamos a dormir ya Remus, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, la luna llena se acerca y debes descansar – Dijo Hermione un poco más seria que los demás chicos.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraban en la salón-comedor mientras que las chicas se habían encerrado en la biblioteca ya que Hermione les iba a explicar a las chicas algo de sus deberes que no entendían.

- Sabéis chicos, ayer me di cuenta de una cosa – Dijo Ron poniéndose repentinamente serio – Y llevo toda la mañana pensando...

- Tu sólo – Dijo Harry con sorna

- Muy gracioso – Respondió con sarcasmo – No en serio, sabéis tenemos 16 años, o en vuestro caso queda poco para cumplirlos, y sin embargo todavía no sabemos nada de chicas, no sabemos como tratarlas.

- Te refieres por lo de ayer – Preguntó Neville.

- Por eso mismo, ayer dejamos a ver nuestra ignorancia con respecto al tema de las chicas, y si mal no recuerdo Harry, el año pasado no sabías como actuar con Cho, puede que si nos aconsejaran un poco podrías volver a conquistarla.

- No gracias, no me interesa ya Cho, pero creo que tienes razón, podríamos preguntarle a Remus sobre chicas, por lo que me contaba Sirius, Remus traía locas a muchas chicas cuando era joven – Dijo un Harry pensativo – Así pues los chicos fueron a buscar a Remus por toda la mansión encontrándolo en la chimenea hablando con Mundungus Fletcher.

- Remus tenemos que hablar contigo un momento – Dijo Ron para hacer notar su presencia en la conversación.

- Si decidme ¿que ocurre? – Dijo Remus dejando un momento de lado la conversación con Dung.

- Es que es un poco personal – Dijo torpemente Neville – Se trata de chicas.

- Ahhh – Remus se largó a reír durante un buen rato acompañado de las risas de Dung, mientras que la cabeza desaparecía del fuego para aparecer al cabo de un rato – Nada más que acabe la conversación con Dung hablamos, de acuerdo chicos.

Los chicos volvieron al salón estando realmente nerviosos por el tema de conversación y la desaparición de la cabeza de Mundungus no ayudaba mucho a calmar los ánimos al cabo de unos 5 minutos Remus entró en el salón, pero pese a como los chicos se imaginaban no venía sólo ya que venía acompañado de los gemelos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro Bill y su padre que venían un poco serios detrás de ellos estaban Dung mirándolo todo con un rostro de satisfacción y un poco rezagado Kingsley mirando desaprobadoramente a Dung. La cara de los chicos en este momento era todo un poema, el pelo de Ron parecía marrón comparados con las caras que tenían en este momento los chicos.

- Bien parece que algunas personas que se han enterado – Dijo Remus Lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Mundungus - quieren estar presentes en la... digamos charla

- ¿Algunas? – Dijo Ron viendo que casi toda su familia estaba presente – Porqué no llamáis también a Ginny, Charlie y a mi madre para que esté toda la familia al completo

- Mmm... Charlie, ehhh – Dijo Fred rascándose la barbilla pensativamente.

- Si creo que ahora tiene un hueco libre – Dijo George – Voy a llamarlo

- NO – Gritaron los chicos que ya estaban bastante abochornados al ver tanta gente all

- Bueno chicos, al parecer queríais hablar de chicas no – El señor Weasley parecía el que más serio estaba de todos los que allí había.

- Bueno si, pero no es nada importante, podemos dejarlo para otro día ¿verdad chicos? – Ron y Neville movieron la cabeza afirmativamente dándole la razón a su amigo.

- Oh vamos, vamos no tenéis porqué avergonzarse, además así podréis recibir consejos de más de una persona – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa. Los chicos se vieron resignados al ver que tendrían que aguantar ese bochorno

- Bien, a ver cuales son las dudas que tenéis – Comenzó Remus intentando sonar lo más serio posible.

Antes que ninguno de los chicos pudiera comenzar a discutir sobre quien comenzaba a explicar quien era el que hablaría, llamaron a la puerta y por ella apareció Dobby.

- Disculpe amo Harry, pero los profesores Dumbledore y Snape, han venido – Dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia.

- Que pasen que pasen – Mundungus se había adelantado a cualquier reacción de los chicos y antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar ya estaban dentro ambos. En el caso de Dumbledore con una sonrisa afable y en el caso de Snape con su cara crispada como cada vez que tenía que ver a Harry.

- Buenos días a todos, después de leer la nota que había en la sala de reuniones decidí pasarme por aquí y ya que el profesor Snape pasaba por allí muy amablemente decidió acompañarme – Snape bufó ante el comentario de Dumbledore ya que claramente le gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí.

- Espero que ahora por lo menos me digas para que hemos venido Albus – Snape se había retirado de todos y se había sentado en el sillón más alejado de los chicos.

- Bueno Albus, llegas justo a tiempo los chicos iban a exponernos su problema – Kingsley había tomado una taza de té que había aparecido en la mesa con una bandeja de galletas, cortesía de Dobby.

La situación ahora había cambiado por completo, una cosa era que todos estuvieran casi todos los miembros de la orden, y otra muy diferente es que Dumbledore estuviera allí y acompañado de más ni menos de Snape en el que seguro lo usaría para abochornarlos en el colegio, y sus pensamientos se vieron reflejados en sus rostros porque no dejaban de mirar a Snape que intentaba buscar una excusa convincente para salir de ahí.

- Bueno, creo que más o menos lo que pasó es – Ron miró a los adultos que lo miraban expectantes – Díselo tu Neville.

- Eh, si... esto... – La atención de los adultos estaban ahora en Neville – Harry lo explicará mejor

- Ey, y porqué yo – Miró a sus dos amigos que le hacían gestos de que era él quien tenía que hacerlo, por lo que viéndose resignado a hablar delante de todos comenzó a explicar la charla que tuvieron con las chicas. Cuando acabaron de dar toda la conversación con las chicas los adultos lo miraban como si fueran bichos raros.

- Os estáis quedando con nosotros verdad – Preguntó Fred mirando a su hermano como si en verdad fuera de otro planeta.

- Y tu eres un Weasley – Dijo el otro gemelo – Papá me parece que en hospital nos cambiaron a nuestro hermano, ese de ahí – dijo señalando a su hermano menor con una cara de repugnancia como si fuera indigno de siquiera señalarlo – no puede ser de la familia, no tiene el magnetismo Weasley.

- Y encima es prefecto – Sentenció otra vez Fred como si por el echo de ser prefecto lo aclarara todo

- No se de que os quejáis – Dijo Bill mirando a sus dos hermanos gemelos con una mueca burlona – O tengo que mencionar cierto asunto que pasó en vuestro 5º curso... – No pudo seguir hablando porque los gemelos se habían lanzado encima de su hermano mayor y le habían tapado la boca.

- Chicos vamos controlaos – El señor Weasley intentaba calmar a sus hijos mientras que los demás reían de las payasadas que hacían – Bien chicos – Dijo Girándose hacia Ron, Harry y Neville – Lo primero, un padre lo que teme que su hija crezca y se relacione con chicos, o sea que tengan novios, los padres tendemos a ser un poco sobre protectores con nuestras hijas, por eso si Hermione habla mucho de vosotros delante de sus padres, puede que llegue a pensar que le gusta uno de los dos.

- Si Harry – Dijo Ron con sorna – y el también.

- Oh mi pequeño Harry sé a enamorado, que feliz me hace – Soltó Bill habiéndose librado de sus hermanos.

- Cállate – Le gritó a su mejor amigo – a mi no me gusta Hermione – Harry tomó un bonito color carmín que le hacía verse indefenso ante estos ataques.

- Bueno chicos no estamos aquí para discutir quien os gusta – Kingsley habló por primera vez.

- Aunque de eso hablaremos después – En el rostro de Remus se había formado una sonrisa diabólica que claramente decía que se lo dirían si querían salir bien parados de esa.

- Bueno, lo que debéis saber es que a las chicas le gustan que les halaguen - Bill

- Que le tomen de la mano – Kingsley

- Que no le estén todo el tiempo hablando de quidditch - Fred

- Que no le mencionen a otras chicas mientras están con ellas - George

- Que sean atentas con ellas – Señor Weasley

- Que le regalen flores - Remus

- Que le digan lo guapa que está hoy - Dung

- Que se interesen por sus problemas – Dumbledore

Los chicos creían que les iban a estallar la cabeza con tanta información, de verdad creían que podían acordarse de todo lo que les estaban diciendo

- Y por supuesto nunca halaguéis a una chica delante de la que os gusta – Dijo Bill después de pensarlo unos segundos – Os digo que después si intentáis conquistarla os lo echará en cara si el sentimiento es correspondido.

- Claro, como no se me había ocurrido algo tan fácil como eso – Expuso Ron con su voz llena de sarcasmo - ¿Algo más?

- Creo Potter, que está muy lejos de comprender la sutileza de una mujer ni aunque se lo estuvieran susurrando al oído en el momento de declararse – Snape que había estado todo el tiempo haciendo gruñidos por estar obligado a oír toda "la charla" no pudo aguantar más el hacer un comentario mordaz – una mujer es una mujer, un cuerpo y una mente, no existe gran misterio

- Vamos Severus, no seas así con los muchachos – La voz de Dumbledore se había escuchado en el silencio que había producido las palabras del profesor de pociones.

- No le hagáis caso chicos – El señor Weasley le había mandado a Snape una dura mirada advirtiéndole que mantuviera la boca cerrada – Es cierto que una mujer es sutileza, pero lo que hay que entender es que...

- son muy guapas y muy agradables al principio – Fred tenía una sonrisa maligna idéntica a la de su hermano gemelo

- Y después se van convirtiendo en personas posesivas de mal carácter – Acabó su hermano George

- Si eso – el señor Weasley pareció reaccionar a aquello que sus dos hijos habían dicho – No eso no es. Chicos, no le hagáis caso a estos dos, a las chicas hay que saber tratarlas, ya que aunque parezcan que son fuertes y valientes con respecto a los sentimientos son frágiles y sensibles.

- Y así es como debéis tratarla con sentimiento, con delicadeza, con tacto vamos – Acabó Remus la charla – Bueno y ahora lo importante, ¿Quiénes son las afortunadas que se han ganado vuestro corazón? – Todos los presentes se removieron emocionados mientras que los chicos se lanzaban miradas furtivas para intentar salir de esta

- Pues... – Neville no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento apareció Ginny por la puerta – Ginny – Gritó su hermano al verle al ver la salvación.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – Preguntó la chica curiosa – Harry venía a verte porqué Hermione quiere pedirte un favor.

- Si, voy enseguida – De un salto Harry llegó hasta la pelirroja que lo miraba asombrada – Vamos, chicos nos vemos después – Sin más Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y la arrastró fuera de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de unos cuantos pelirrojos y unos envidiosos adolescentes que ahora tenían que buscar una forma de salir de ahí.

- Gracias, me acabas de salvar la vida y condenar a Neville y a Ron – La chica lo miró curiosa viendo como el joven Potter iba con una sonrisa pensando en el destino de sus amigos y que después se la cargarían con él – Es una larga historia, quizás algún día te lo explique.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con Luna y Hermione las dos enfrascadas en un gordo libro, cuando entraron en ella, ambas levantaron la mirada y miraron a ambos con una sonrisa un tanto curiosa a ambos adolescentes.

- ¿Desde cuando tan cariñosos chicos? – Preguntó Hermione con fastidio en su voz.

- ¿Cómo que cariñosos? – Preguntó Harry y al momento Luna señaló las manos de ambos, que no se habían soltado cuando salieron del salón. Al momento ambos se separaron quedando más rojo que el pelo de Ginny, a lo que a cierta castaña no le hizo gracia y más oyendo la risa histérica de Luna – Bu.. bueno, para que me querías Hermione – Entre balbuceos Harry intentaba desviar la atención ya que la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba cogida la mano de Ginny como si lo hiciera todos los días.

- Ah si claro mira – Hermione le tendió el libro que tenía en las manos y olvidando por completo lo anterior – Habla sobre los orígenes de la magia, y sobre la magia que usaba los antiguos, en muchos hay muchos hechizos que podían ser útil, para... para... bueno para cuando nos enfrentemos a los mortifagos.

- ¿Enfrentemos? – Harry levantó una ceja escéptico – Parece que no e entendido bien.

- Pues entiende, después de mucho pensar e decidido que voy a estudiar para auror – Dijo la chica orgullosamente – así el trío fantástico no se separará.

Al cabo de media hora Ron y Neville entraron en la biblioteca dispuestos a golpear a Harry y el ojiverde viendo venir un gran enfado por parte de sus amigos se escondió detrás de Ginny que era la que estaba más cerca en esos momentos.

- TU – Gritó Ron señalando con un dedo – Potter maldito sal de detrás de mi hermana y afronta tu cobardía como un hombre.

- Vamos Harry – Dijo Neville más calmado pero igual se le veía furioso – Si colaboras será una muerte rápida, no te dolerá... mucho – El sarcasmo era patente en Neville y aunque el joven Longbottom era un chico tímido catalogado de no amenazar a nadie su estancia con Harry y Ron había echo que cambiara su personalidad.

- No gracias, aprecio mi vida lo suficiente como para perderla – Los chicos dieron un paso adelante, pero Harry como si tuviera a Ginny de rehén dio un paso atrás con ella sujetándola – Vamos Hermione di algo – Mientras que Ginny, Hermione y Luna se reían disimuladamente mientras la primera intentaba apartarse para dejar el camino libre a su hermano.

En ese momento entraron en la biblioteca Remus, el señor Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Tonks, que cambiaron de sendas caras de felicidad que cambiaron al ver el panorama, sobre todo el señor Weasley al ver a su niñita haciendo de escudo a Harry y su hijo menor y uno de sus amigos amenazándolo, en ese descuido Ginny consiguió librarse de Harry para ir corriendo hacia su padre.

- Papi – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba – menos mal, creí que te irías sin despedirte.

- Ahora Neville – Gritó Ron al salir de su estado de confusión, lo que después pasó era digno de recordar, ambos se lanzaron sobre el niño que vivió mientras le atacaban haciéndole cosquillas.

- Suplicarás clemencia – Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en la espalda de su amigo.

- La llave del caos, episodio mortal – Dijo Neville con una voz imitando a de un loco mientras agarraba el cuello de Harry y con sus nudillos frotaba su pelo

- Nunca – Dijo intentando recuperar algo de aire que le arrebataban sus amigos por la opresión de tener a ambos encima de él.

- Vamos niños, comportaos – El señor Weasley se había separado del grupo y se había acercado a los tres alborotadores que seguían jugando como si fueran niños de 5 años. Cuando pararon Harry los invitó a almorzar y agradeció gracias a Merlín ya que Bill sujetaba fuertemente a sus dos hermanos gemelos que intentaban unirse a la "fiesta"

Después de una incesante charla en la que todos comieron hasta saciarse, comenzaron a dispersarse, los gemelos a su tienda, Tonks y el señor Weasley al ministerio debido a que ambos, aunque más de rumores eran gritos en las puertas, Remus y Bill salieron a hablar por los jardines de la mansión mientras los chicos se preparaban para volver al gimnasio y las chicas para volver a la biblioteca a curiosear por allí.


	4. Acontecimientos

ACONTECIMIENTOS 

31 de Julio, un día especial para Harry y Neville ya que ambos cumplían los 16 años, en ese día Harry se levantó realmente temprano con un ligero dolor de cabeza y un leve pinchazo en la cicatriz, desde que vino a la mansión, Harry había estado practicando todos los días oclumancia consiguiendo dejar su mente en blanco pero todavía no tenía unas buenas defensas mentales, si bien no había tenido ninguna visión de Voldemort y sus aliados cuando el señor oscuro intentaba acceder a su mente se levantaba con un leve mareo y con un pinchazo en su cicatriz.

Harry sabiendo que no podría volverse a dormir y que despertar a sus amigos no sería muy bien recibido por sus compañeros decidió ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos, se vistió con algo de ropa cómoda y bajo a la cocina a tomar algo rápido para comer, el sol todavía no había salido por lo que Dobby no estaría despierto.

Después de un rápido desayuno se dirigió al establo que había construido exclusivamente para Nogmarum, en donde el semental estaba agitando su cabeza y golpeando el suelo con sus cascos como si supiera que Harry estaba despierto e iba a ir a verlo, estuvo un buen rato cepillando su pelo y preparándolo con su equipo de montar antes de saltar a su lomo y comenzar a cabalgar rápidamente.

Harry montando al hermoso semental parecía sentir las ansias del animal por galopar, montando ambos parecían unir sus mentes y ser uno con el otro, con una simple caricia por parte de Harry el semental sabía hacia donde tenía que galopar y en esos momentos el único destino de Harry era dirigirse hacia el bosque que rodeaba el valle, Harry sabía por una de las múltiples charlas de Remus que era un bosque mágico pero a diferencia del bosque prohibido en este habitaban pocas criaturas peligrosas por no decir ninguna.

Los primeros rallos del sol iluminaban el hermoso bosque cuando Harry llegó a los límites del mismo, desde su primera vez que lo visitó tuvo inmensas ganas de volver, ya que los árboles, los cantos de los animales y el fresco aire que allí se respiraba llegaban a calmar la mente de Harry y llenaba su espíritu de paz, pero ese día en especial había algo en el bosque que no daba esa tranquilidad esperada. Parecía que el bosque lloraba, al entrar notaba que el bosque estaba furioso y a la vez te embargaba una profunda tristeza difícil de ignorar. Las aves que comenzaban su canto con los primeros rallos del alba ahora estaban en completo silencio y los pocos piares que se oían provenían de los polluelos que habitaban en los nidos.

Harry un tanto inquieto por la asolación que podía llegar a influir en el bosque, desmontó de Nogmarum, que poco a poco se iba poniendo reacio a andar, tomó las riendas del caballo y comenzó a andar cerca del caballo con los sentidos bien alerta en señal de algún ataque improvisto, ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no haber tomado su varita pero el tiempo en la mansión le había echo bajar la guardia con respecto a cualquier ataque, algo de lo que tendría que cambiar.

Pasados 15 minutos andando, Harry oyó algo que le partió el alma, un canto de un ave, un canto lastimero, triste, como aquel que dice sus últimas palabras para antes de morir, acercándose rápidamente de donde provenía el canto, encontró a un maltrecho fénix, con sus alas rotas y los ojos sangrando. De muy buena tinta sabía Harry que para que un fénix pudiera renacer de sus cenizas tenía que tener sus ojos sanos, era una de las pocas formas de matar a un fénix, y el estaba a punto de presenciar uno. Con paso tembloroso soltó las riendas de Nogmarum que estaba golpeando la tierra con sus cascos, como si el dolor del fénix también lo sintiera él.

Harry se acercó hacia el fénix, descubrió que en sí ya era un fénix viejo, seguramente estaría en sus últimos momentos para renacer si no fuera porque tenía sus ojos heridos, con mucha cautela se arrodilló frente al ave que emitió un canto lastimero como pidiéndole una ayuda a aquel que se encontraba junto a él, como pidiéndole que acabara con su agonía, pero Harry no podía miraba fijamente al fénix que intentaba mover las alas consiguiéndose sólo hacerse más daño, sus ojos ya formando un pequeño reguero de sangre en el frío suelo y ahí mirando a la maltrecha criatura, el joven Potter se sintió totalmente impotente al no poder hacer nada por él, ya que aunque tuviera su varita en mano no conocía ningún hechizo con el cual sanarlo. Acercó su mano y acarició lentamente su cabeza como si tuviera miedo de hacerle más daño y al mismo tiempo que una solitaria lágrima salía por su mejilla y el sentimiento de que en cualquier momento su corazón se rompería al oír el canto lastimero del fénix una pequeña luz blanca comenzó a brotar de la mano que en esos momentos acariciaba al fénix y tal como vino se fue, pero ahora algo había cambiado en el fénix ya que sus ojos estaban totalmente curados y en lugar de los enrojecidos ojos por la sangre se encontraban unos hermosos ojos dorados.

El fénix se puso con trabajo sobre sus dos patas ya que sus alas no se habían curado y con un último canto de gratitud, su cuerpo se envolvió en una gran llamarada dejando paso a un montón de cenizas del que salía del interior del montoncito un pequeño polluelo arrugado con unas pelusillas rojas en su cabeza, el rostro de Harry se iluminó al ver que su magia accidental había conseguido curar al fénix y que ahora se encontraba frente a él un pequeño polluelo de fénix que picoteaba la mano de Harry pidiéndole que lo tomara en sus manos.

- Estas bien pequeño – Dijo Harry emocionado una vez que tuvo el fénix en sus manos y sentía como el aura del bosque volvía a ser de completa felicidad - ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? – Por toda respuesta el polluelo se acurrucó en sus manos dispuesto a descansar – Tomaré eso como un sí.

Con sumo cuidado Harry volvió a montar a Nogmarum y se dispuso a volver a la mansión en donde seguro les estaría esperando sus amigos y Remus (en donde si no llegaba a tiempo seguro que ponía el grito al cielo). Cabalgó directamente a la mansión y después de quitarle todos los aparejos al caballo y cepillarle un poco su suave pelaje se dirigió a la mansión en donde se encontraba los chicos sentado en la mesa con caras de preocupación, Remus dando vueltas por todo el salón y el profesor Dumbledore sentado en una butaca mirando a Remus dando vueltas.

- Me alegro de verle profesor Dumbledore – Dijo Harry sobresaltando a todos.

- ¿Donde estabas? ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Preguntó rápidamente acercándose a él.

- Ey para Remus, primero estaba dando un paseo, y segundo porque me debería pasar algo – repuso el muchacho ya un poco cansado por la preocupación de su tutor.

- Bueno Harry, esta vez a sido cosa mía – El profesor Dumbledore habló por primera vez – como sabes, ese colgante que te dio Remus te permite comunicarte con alguien que tenga un colgante hermano, pero el colgante que yo poseo posee otras cualidades como es saber como se encuentran en ese momento aquellos que lo tienen. Bien, pues hace una media hora estaba mirando como se encontraban todos los miembros de la orden que estaban en misiones y por pura curiosidad miré como te encontrabas, y mi turbamiento no fue otro al sentirte como si una gran tristeza te embargara en tu corazón y tus deseos de ayudar a alguien.

- Valla, parece que no puedo tener ningún secreto eh profesor – Harry se acercó a la mesa y del interior de uno de sus bolsillos sacó al polluelo fénix que había ayudado momentos antes – A él era a quien quería ayudar y al parecer conseguí curarlo antes que estallara en llamas.

- Harry no se si sabrás mucho de los fénix – Dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el enorme corazón de su amigo – pero los fénix cuando estallan en llamas curan todas las heridas que tenían antes de estallar.

- Lo se Hermione, pero dime ¿cual es una de las pocas formas de matar a un fénix? – Preguntó Harry mientras le daba algunas vallas que había recogido por el camino de vuelta.

- Que yo sepa no se puede matar a un fénix – Dijo la chica con gesto pensativo.

- Pues tengo que corregirte Hermione – Habló otra vez Dumbledore – una de las pocas formas de matar a un fénix es hiriéndole en los ojos, si bien es muy difícil dañar a uno ya que son extremadamente rápidos, fuertes y poderosos siempre puede pasar. Ahora la pregunta de cómo curaste a un fénix que tenía los ojos curados llega a la conversación Harry – Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora Harry se dedicó a explicar a Remus, Dumbledore y a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado con respecto al fénix.

- Y dices que fue magia accidental lo que curó a este fénix – El profesor Dumbledore se rascaba lentamente la barba con aire pensativo, Remus lo miraba como sabiendo lo que diría el profesor, Hermione estaba en un estado de concentración total y los demás estaban sin saber que decir.

- Profesor – Remus habló después de ver que los pensamientos del director iban para largo - ¿Cree usted que tenga el don de la curación?- En la cara de todos se dibujó una mirada algo así como "pero que dice este tío"

- No lo supongo, lo afirmo, según tengo entendido mucho de los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen algunas cualidades especiales pero que no se pueden saber hasta que se desarrollan por primera vez.

- Entonces profesor, ese es mi poder – Todos miraron a Harry sin entender excepto el profesor Dumbledore.

- No Harry, ese es un poder muy común en los magos, incluso llego a pensar que si la magia practicada por los antiguos no se hubiera perdido todos podríamos hacerlo en mayor o menor medida, desafortunadamente la práctica ahora se reduce a familias de magos antiguas que guardan algún conocimiento de los antiguos magos, son muy pocos los que saben que lo tienen y mucho menos son los que saben siquiera como curar pequeñas heridas con él y todo esto es como te he dicho debido a que las familias de magos que conocen algunos o más de un secreto revelado por cuatro dioses según antiguos escritos.

- Entonces no podré aprender a usarlo – Harry se sintió desanimado ya que con el control de ese poder podría llegar a salvar muchas vidas – Digo, a menos que conozca a alguien que sepa manejar esos poderes

- Se podría arreglar, pero no ahora Harry, y antes de nada debes aprender que la magia no solo se aprende en los libros y en conocimientos de otras personas, la magia no entiende de parámetros y forma, y sólo puedes ponerte los límites que tu mismo te imponga – El profesor Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry para a continuación desviar su mirada al fénix – y dime ¿ya has pensado algún nombre para tu nueva mascota? – En ese mismo instante los chicos comenzaron a soltar todo tipo de nombres que podría ponerle al fénix, pero Harry no escuchaba ninguno de los que ellos decían, su vista se había clavado en los pequeños ojos dorados del fénix que lo miraban como esperando una respuesta a la pregunta.

- Orthac – Nada más decirlo el polluelo comenzó a piar en señal de aceptación agitando sus pequeñas alas

- Parece que le gusta – Dijo Luna mientras le daba una leve caricia.

- Esto... Harry, ¿por qué no llevamos a Orthac a tu habitación? – Ginny le lanzó una mirada a sus amigos y a los dos adultos muy significativa - ¿Vienes Neville?

- Ehh... si... claro – Neville asintió a la pelirroja mientras se levantaba acompañando a Harry

Una vez llegaron al cuarto de Harry, este colocó al fénix en una cajita que tenía introdujo en ella los restos de ceniza que habían quedado de su incineración y que los había traído con él y le dio algo más de comer. Estuvieron sobre un cuarto de hora observando los tres embelesados al fénix pero cuando uno de los dos chicos se decidía a bajar algo hacía que Ginny diera una excusa para no bajar, así que Harry tuvo que enseñarle su álbum de fotos a la pelirroja, llamar a Hegwid para que Ginny lo acariciara y enseñarle todas las pertenencias que tenía sobre sus cursos anteriores antes de que Ron entrara en la habitación.

- ¿Pero que hacéis chicos? – Pregunto el pelirrojo con una falsa sonrisa mientras observaba las caras de frustración que ya llevaban los chicos después de media hora de incesante charla con la pelirroja

- Bueno que nos vamos ya o no – Repuso Ginny ganándose miradas recelosas por parte de los dos morenos que allí se encontraban. Sin más ambos pelirrojos abandonaron la habitación dejando plantados a ambos en la habitación con caras para el recuerdo (según catalogación de fotos por Luna Lovegood)

Los muchachos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras lentamente pensando cada uno independientemente lo que le dirían a cierta pelirroja si la encontraban, pero dejaron sus pensamientos de lado al encontrar el comedor completamente a oscuras no encontrando ni un solo atisbo de luz.

- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!! – Las luces se encendieron revelando con ellos a los chicos, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, los Weasley al completo (cuando me refiero a los Weasley al completo excluyo a Percy de la familia), la abuela de Neville también se encontraba así como alguno de sus parientes. Del techo colgaba un cartel que ponía "FELICIDADES HARRY Y NEVILLE" la habitación estaba decorada con los típicos colores de Gryffindor así como una mesa en el fondo con todo tipo de dulces y pastelillos en todo tipo.

La primera en acercarse fue la señora Weasley que le dedicó un monumental abrazo marca Sña Weasley, seguido de cerca de Hermione, Ginny y Luna que le dedicaron un par de besos en la mejilla a ambos cumpleañeros, Ron les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y los mayores Weasley le estrecharon la mano. Los parientes de Neville una vez que lo saludaban se presentaban a Harry diciéndole que era un verdadero placer conocerlo

- Esto a sido... – Comenzó a hablar Neville saliendo un poco de su asombro.

- Inesperado – Acabó Harry por su amigo

- De eso se trataba tontínes – Dijo Luna con una sonrisita tonta, en ese momento los gemelos pusieron en las manos de Harry una enorme caja en manos de Harry.

- Esperamos que esto te ayude a seguir nuestros nobles pasos por estancia en Hogwarts – Dijeron ambos gemelos con voz solemne, Harry abrió rápidamente la caja encontrando todo tipo de bromas inventadas por los gemelos, desde fuegos artificiales hasta pantanos portátiles pasando por los caramelos de canario, longuilingeos, etc.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Hermione con un paquete cuadrado que se trataba de un libro titulado "protégete del mal", dándole otro a Neville (para dar un descanso a mi mente solo pondré los regalos de Harry aunque Neville también recibirá los suyos por parte de sus amigos). Ron y Ginny traían arrastrando un baúl que temblaba al abrirlo descubrieron todos los presentes que se trataban de un juego de pelotas completo de Quidditch. Remus le regaló un diario en el que ponía en su portada con letras doradas "diario del merodeador" por Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano, este regalo Harry se lo agradeció enormemente a Remus con un gran abrazo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a los gemelos al ver lo que tenían ya que lo miraban con miradas codiciosas.

De parte de Dumbledore recibió una percha tal como la que él tenía en su despacho para su fénix, la profesora McGonagall le regaló un libro a Harry titulado "las grandes transformaciones de la época".

- Ten Harry me ha costado mucho conseguir toda la información para que Molly pudiera hacerlo – Le tendió una tapiz enrollado atado con un fino lazo dorado, al desenvolverlo Harry descubrió que se trataba de un tapiz familiar – En él está todos tus ancestros que tienen constancia el ministerio, es actualizable a partir de ti – Dijo señalando su nombre al final del árbol – En el momento en el que te cases y comiences a tener descendencia automáticamente aparecerá el nombre – Harry miró a los señores Weasley con plena gratitud y agradecimiento.

El siguiente fue Charlie que le regaló un colgante con una garra del colacuerno húngaro al que se enfrentó en la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, Bill le regaló un libro titulado "maldiciones ocultas en las pirámides y como contrarrestarlas".Harry miraba a todos con extrema felicidad a su lado Neville no variaba mucho su cara, y al igual que Harry se encontraba en sus brazos con muchos regalos.

- Bueno parece que solo quedo yo – Dijo Luna entregándole a Harry una caja de cartón bastante grande con la tapa agujereada – Espero que te guste.

Harry tomó la caja y descubrió que algo se movía dentro, con curiosidad fue a destapar la caja cuando oyó algo que le hizo retirar su mano de la tapa, oía de forma aburrida unos siseos que él conocía muy bien en los que decía más o menos "que aburrimiento en este sitio, haber si me sacan de una vez"

- Luna, esto no será lo que yo creo que es – Dijo Harry mirando a Luna con la misma cara que cuando la conoció.

- No se legerimancia Harry, así que no se que es lo que piensas – Dijo la muchacha sabiendo que Harry ya había descubierto que era. Los demás habían dejado sus charlas y comenzaron a oír la conversación entre ambos ya que Harry sin abrir la caja parecía conocer el significado de lo que allí había – Bueno que la abres o me la quedo yo – En la cara de Luna se dibujó una pequeña sonrisita cuando Harry abrió la caja y su cara se formó de asombro, en ella había una serpiente de un metro y medio de larga enrollada sobre si misma de un color verde brillante con unos ojos relucientes, la cual al ver la tapa abierta estiró su cabeza hasta quedar libre de la caja

- Hola – Dijo Harry en pársel a la serpiente sabiendo que algo le tendría que decir, los demás presentes miraban a Luna de forma reprobatoria – Soy Harry ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Seth mi amo – Respondió la serpiente mirando con detenimiento a Harry.

- Luna le has regalado a Harry una serpiente – Casi gritó Hermione indignada – Sabes perfectamente que las serpientes son la marca del lado oscuro.

- Sólo porque nadie puede comprenderlas, mira Harry habla pársel por lo que podrá comprenderla y hacerse amiga de ella, a parte es una King Imperial, son muy difíciles de conseguir sabes, y esta no está muy crecida.

- ¿Crece más? – Preguntó Harry curioso por su nueva mascota

- Bueno Harry – Se adelantó el profesor Dumbledore mirando atentamente a la serpiente – Creo recordar que tu ya has visto a una King Imperial adulta – En la cara de Harry se dibujó una interrogación – Nagini es también una serpiente de esta familia, si bien como a dicho la Hermione las serpientes siempre han sido símbolo del lado oscuro, estas han sido las favoritas por todos aquellos que hablan pársel por la lealtad que procesan a sus amos, para decirlo de alguna forma, una King Imperial se tiende a considerar como un fénix – Todos miraron al profesor Dumbledore como si hubiera perdido un par de tornillos, pero el ignorando las miradas siguió con su explicación – Esta serpiente si le entregas tu amistad, nunca te traicionará ya que solo tendrá tu lealtad, según tengo entendido entienden el idioma humano, son muy inteligentes y tienen muchas propiedades mágicas.

- Valla parece que eres una caja de sorpresas eh Seth – Harry volvió a hablar en pársel a la serpiente.

- Al parecer ese hombre a echo sus deberes – contestó Seth de forma divertida mientras salía de la caja y se enrollaba tranquilamente en el brazo de Harry. La fiesta continuó sin ningún tipo de incidente más digno de mencionar salvo tal vez alguna que otra broma por parte de los gemelos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel memorable cumpleaños doble que se habían llevado en la mansión Potter, ahora los chicos estaban en el sofá del salón leyendo entusiasmados (en mayor o menor medida) los resultados de los TIMOS.

- E conseguido pasar todos mis TIMOS con Extraordinario – Gritó Hermione dando saltos de euforia – ¿Y a ti como te ha ido Ron? – Preguntó la castaña que veía a su amigo pelirrojo con una expresión seria.

- No han sido tan buenos como los tuyos – Dijo con una expresión muy seria que cambió para dar paso a una gran sonrisa – Pero conseguí los suficientes para ser auror – Sin previo aviso Hermione saltó encima de Ron dándole un gran abrazo con una brillante sonrisa - ¿Y que ahí de ti Neville?

- Bueno, conseguí los TIMOS suficiente para estudiar medigamia – Dijo el chico aún mirando su carta como si no creyera que lo que leía era verdad. A los pocos segundos una nueva avalancha de abrazos inundó al joven Longbottom.

- Oye Harry – Ginny se había fijado que Harry no había recibido su carta de los TIMOS - ¿Dónde está su carta?

- Valla... no os dije, la mía la tengo desde principios de las vacaciones por cortesía del profesor Dumbledore que muy amablemente la consiguió para mí, yo también tengo mis estudios necesarios para ser auror

- Y cuando pensabas decírnoslos – Bufó Hermione indignada

- Se me olvidó – Harry puso una cara de niño travieso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En otra parte del bosque verde un acontecimiento fuera de lo común incluso para el mundo de los magos estaba a punto de suceder. En la montaña que allí se situaba se encontraba un enorme centauro con un pelaje verdoso, de constitución fuerte, un arco finamente tallado en su espalda, este centauro en especial miraba fijamente las estrellas sin siquiera parpadear encontrando en ellas lo que el futuro tenía preparado para los magos.

- Hacía siglos que no te veía por aquí Banamén – Una voz resonó en el claro, pero el centauro pareció ajeno a ella durante unos segundos mientras seguía mirando al cielo.

- Cierto Tarod, siglos han pasado desde que el mundo necesitó de nuestra ayuda, pero si no nos preparamos a tiempo... Las puertas del inframundo se debilitarán y los fuerzas demoníacas asolarán la tierra – Replicó el centauro girándose por primera vez a saludar al unicornio que allí se encontraba, cualquier mago que lo viera podría pensar que era un unicornio normal, pero créanme no habrá nada de normal en este evento. Este unicornio del que hablamos era más fuerte y alto que los demás, su cuerno sobrepasaba con creces el tamaño de cualquier unicornio que habitara en los bosques, el color del cuerno normalmente plateado era de un dorado intenso.

No mencionaron ambos ninguna palabra más, ahora ambos mirando fijamente el cielo, notaron una presencia que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos volando a gran velocidad mientras el viento cambiaba de dirección ayudando a aquel que sobrevolaba los cielos poder usar de mejor modo las corrientes de aire.

- Me alegro de veros de nuevo Banamén, Tarod – Un grifo se había posado junto a ellos e hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza – Aunque no me agrade los motivos por el que nos reunimos, supongo que Kael no tardará en llegar – El grifo el cual tenía su parte de mitad águila de un tono totalmente plateado se acercó a las dos criaturas para recibir su correspondiente saludo.

- No te equivocas Aeoris, siento como la presencia de Kael se aproxima hacia nosotros – Y no se equivocó el unicornio, cuando terminó sus palabras una cálida presencia se sintió en todo el lugar dando paso a un inmenso fénix, casi del doble de tamaño que uno normal, sus plumas parecían estar echa de puro fuego y sus patas y pico parecían forjadas en el más puro oro.

- Siento el retraso – Respondió el fénix – pero sobrevolando por un pueblo humano sentí una gran maldad que me dejó inquieto durante bastante tiempo.

- Y es por eso por lo que nos hemos aquí reunido, mi querida Kael – El centauro dio un paso y con voz solemne se puso a explicar la situación a sus compañeros – Las fuerzas del mal se alinean amigos míos, el mal crece y las sombras poco a poco cubren la luz de la esperanza, entre la raza de los magos ha surgido un señor oscuro, uno de los que los demás temen incluso pronunciar su nombre.

- Si, esa era la presencia que sentí cuando venía hacia acá – Cortó Kael como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Las estrellas me informan que este mago oscuro conseguirá abrir las puertas del infierno y someter a los que allí moran – Siguió el Baramén haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción del fénix.

- No podemos permitirlo – Se exaltó Aeoris a la sola mención de la apertura de las puertas – Debemos hacer algo.

- Sabes mi querido guardián del viento tan bien como yo que no podemos intervenir en la vida de los demás seres mágicos – Respondió con gravedad Tarod.

- Lo sé muy bien – Respondió el grifo indignado – las consecuencias serían peores que intentar destruir a cualquier criatura mágica maligna o benigna – Ahora su voz sonaba cansada.

- Es nuestra bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo – Repuso el fénix – pero no podemos quedarnos quietos viendo como el mundo que tanto tiempo nos costó mantener en paz se derrumbe.

- Los magos han olvidado todas nuestras enseñanzas y se han dedicado a usar varitas para poder canalizar su magia, si las puertas se abren, ningún mago podrá hacer frente a la amenaza que se avecina, el caos reinará – Repuso Baramén con pesadez

- ¿Y los elfos y enanos? – Preguntó esperanzado Aeoris

- Los enanos solo usan la magia para la creación de sus armas y tallar la dura roca y aunque son versados en el arte de la guerra no tendrían ninguna posibilidad en un enfrentamiento con cualquier mago incluso sin acabar su educación mágica, a parte que ellos al igual que los elfos se alejaron de los magos hace bastantes siglos – Respondió Tarod

- ¿Y los elfos? – Dijo el fénix – Ellos aún conservan mucho de nuestras enseñanzas.

- Es cierto, pero ahora son pocos los que quedan, los elfos rompieron hace siglos su contacto con los magos y sólo aseguraron que volverían si el rey mago lo reclamaba de nuevo su amistad o alguien digno de su confianza y temo decir que en un número tan reducido como ellos acabarían también en una muerte segura – Baramén miraba fijamente el cielo mientras contestaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si acabara de ver algo que había pasado por algo – Pero todavía tenemos esperanza amigos míos, las estrellas me informan de un niño nacido del amor, crecido por el rencor y guiado por el corazón.

- ¿Un niño dices? – Preguntó escéptico Aeoris, guardián del viento.

- Si mi querido Aeoris, un niño mago – Respondió Banamén, guardián del agua – Tiene mucho poder bruto, poder del que no sabe manejar y pronto llegará a la fase adulta, aunque su mente ya piensa como tal

- ¿Y que pretendes que hagamos? – Preguntó interesada Kael, guardiana del fuego.

- Volver a levantar el templo de Jade, incluso aunque él no fuera descendiente de la realeza debemos preparar al joven mago en las antiguas enseñanzas – Respondió Banamén

- ¿Haremos lo correcto? – Preguntó Tarod, guardián de la tierra.

- Nunca se hubo de haber olvidado las enseñanzas Tarod – Al grifo le pareció una gran idea desde el principio – Además si esto sale bien él podría traer de nuevo nuestras enseñanzas a los magos.

- Paso a paso Aeoris, lo primero es preparar la llegada para el elegido si así a de ser – El centauro comenzó a bajar por el sendero que conducía la montaña seguido por los demás guardianes de los elementos.

Cerca del sendero nacía un pequeño arroyo que poco a poco se iba agrandando hasta formar un río, siguiendo el curso del río por la montaña llegabas a un punto en el que este se transformaba en una pequeña cascada que iba a parar a un gran lago de grandes dimensiones, un poco apartado de ese lago había unas ruinas que en otro tiempo tenía que haber sido un monumental castillo amurallado. Entrando por lo que debía ser los restos de las murallas se colocaron en medio del patio central y colocándose unos frente a otro comenzaron un extraño cántico en un idioma desconocido y totalmente olvidado por todos los seres mágicos

Convocamos a los elementos de la creación 

_En los tiempos de oscuridad_

_Que lo que fue quebrado_

_Se restaure_

_Invocamos, nosotros los guardianes de los elementos_

_Al fuego, la tierra, el aire y el agua_

_Para que la vida_

_De paso en este mundo de oscuridad_

_Que los canales de la magia_

_Se unan una vez más _

_Y luz tome forma_

En el mismo instante en el que acabaron el cántico cuatro luces de diferentes colores salieron de sus cuerpos (rojo fuego, verde tierra, amarillo aire, azul agua) uniéndose en un único punto, lanzando un cegador rayo blanco hacia las pocas ruinas que quedaban de lo que antiguamente sería un gran palacio.

---------------------------------------------------------

Los consejeros del ministerio para la guerra 

_Después de innumerables deliberaciones llevadas a cabo por el __Wizengamot se decretó el plan propuesto por el actual ministro de magia para llevar las riendas del mundo mágico en tiempos de guerra. El Wizengamot, de común acordaron con varios miembros de la oficina de Fugde, las funciones citadas en la anterior reunión miembros respetables de la comunidad mágica y aunque no se pone en duda sus desacuerdos contra las artes oscuras, tal como prometieron se le hizo la pregunta clave..._

- Por lo que mi madre me escribió ayer, las leyes contra las criaturas no humanas van a ser revocadas. Además por lo que decía su carta – Dijo Ginny – las leyes impuestas sobre los licántropos han sido renovadas y un grupo especial en pociones a sido asignado para mejorar la poción matalobos.

- Al parecer intentan que con estas nuevas normas, los hombres lobos no se unan a Voldemort – dijo Harry con aspecto ausente – Aunque tendrán que trabajar dura para que la comunidad licántropa vuelva a confiar en ellos.

- Lo mismo pasaría con los vampiros, ¿no? – Dijo Luna tras su ejemplar del quisquilloso – y los centauros y demás criaturas mágicas.

- Esperemos que al menos esto sea un cambio – Dijo Hermione, mientras sacaba un par de agujas para tejer y un rollo de lana.

- Esto Hermione – Dijo Harry al ver que su mejor amiga seguía intentando hacer gorros para los elfos – Tengo algo que contarte con respecto a tus gorros – La chica le lanzó una mirada esperando saber que es lo que le tenía que decir – Los elfos de Hogwarts se sintieron indignados cuando encontraban las prendas por lo que se negaron a limpiar la sala común.

- Pues no parecía muy sucia y además los gorros al día siguiente no estaban – respondió la chica desafiante.

- Eso es porque Dobby era el que se encargaba de limpiar la sala común y todos los gorros y calcetines se los llevaba para él y para Winky – Hermione al ver que todos sus esfuerzos había sido en vano comenzó a derramar unas tímidas lágrimas.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero piensa que no todos los magos tratan mal a los elfos y por eso muchos no quieren apartarse de sus amos – Dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.


	5. El elegido

EL ELEGIDO 

- Chicos voy a cabalgar un rato – Harry estaba con sus amigo en la biblioteca de la mansión Potter y la verdad es que ya estaba aburrido de estar allí esperando

- Parece que prefieres estar con esa bestia – Como Ginny llamaba al caballo desde que intentó acercarse para tocarlo y el semental se encabritó – más que con tus amigos.

- Vamos Ginny, no seas así – se defendió Harry – dentro de una semana volveremos a Hogwarts y no podré montar en él en todo un año – la chica hizo un gesto desinteresado y Harry despidiéndose de sus amigos se dirigió hacia los establos.

Poco antes que Harry entrara en los establos sintió como algo se enrollaba en su pierna pero no se molestó en mirar que era ya que sabía de buena tinta que se trataba de Seth, la serpiente que le había regalado Luna, al principio de tener a la King imperial se mostró un poco receloso y más sabiendo que Voldemort también tenía como mascota uno de estos raros ejemplares pero con el paso de los días le había cogido el mismo cariño que a Orthac del que le faltaba poco para alcanzar su etapa adulta así como a Hegwid, su fiel lechuza albina y a Nogmarum su fiel caballo.

Al entrar en el establo Nogmarum comenzó a agitarse emocionado, Harry sonrió mientras le pasaba su mano por su lomo, este caballo parecía tener inteligencia propia, equipando a su semental lo montó de un salto mientras comenzaba a cabalgar velozmente, la sensación que le daba en su lomo era algo que ni siquiera en una escoba podía superar.

Con gesto rápido se dirigió al bosque del valle, que desde que salvó a Orthac de una muerte segura, el bosque así como sus habitantes parecía darle la bienvenida cada vez que se adentraba a él. Desviando su vista hacia el inmenso cielo azul descubrió a su fénix sobrevolando en círculos el lugar por donde el cabalgaba, una débil sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, eso era otra cosa por la que le había cogido tanto cariño a sus nuevas mascotas, todas eran muy sobreprotectoras con él y siempre lo seguían por si alguien lo atacaba. De repente su fénix bajó en picada hacia el hombro de Harry y se posó elegantemente en su hombro mientras entonaba una bella melodía, Seth había sacado su cabeza por la manga y miraba fijamente a un punto indefinido.

- Algo se acerca – siseo la serpiente sin desviar su mirada – Algo poderoso y antiguo, más de lo que nuestras especies pueden recordar.

- ¿Es peligroso? – Preguntó Harry al tiempo que sacaba su varita dispuesto a atacar a lo que se acercaba.

La serpiente pareció tener una charla mental con el fénix ya que las miradas de ambos se conectaron durante varios segundos, era curioso ver como dos especies opuestas tanto como el fénix y la serpiente podían haber llegado a tener una especie de amistad sólo por su amo.

- Orthac dice que no es peligroso... – Siseó después de romper el contacto visual, esa era otra de las cosas que nunca podría llegar a comprender, al parecer todas las criaturas mágicas podían comunicarse entre sí con una especie de telepatía. No pudo seguir hablando porque en ese mismo instante un estallido de fuego tal como hacían los fénix pero con mayor intensidad surgió delante de Harry haciendo encabritar al caballo que esperaba impaciente una orden de Harry para continuar.

- No temas – Dijo el enorme fénix con una voz profunda y femenina que había surgido del estallido en llamas – No te haré daño

- ¿Puedes hablar? – De todas las preguntas que podía haber echo a Harry se le ocurrió la más estúpida

- Obvio jovencito – El extraño fénix cuyas plumas parecían estar echas de fuego hizo lo que se podía considerar una sonrisa – Soy Kael, guardiana del fuego y vengo a ti para proponerte algo que podría cambiar tu futuro y el del mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué es? – Harry todavía sorprendido cerró rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta que la tenía abierta.

- El mago oscuro que asola la paz en el mundo está llegando demasiado lejos, su poder oscuro crece y dentro de poco podrá controlar las puertas del infierno. Si las puertas se llegaran a abrir el mundo que conoces llegaría a su fin porqué allí habitan los más antiguos y ancestrales demonios, criaturas oscuras que su único propósito es destruir todo ser vivo – Harry miraba a Kael sin saber porqué le contaba todo eso – Has sido elegido por los guardianes de los elementos para recibir el entrenamiento necesario para en caso que el maligno consiga abrir las puertas puedas detener la horda de demonios que atacarían el planeta y volver a cerrar las puertas

- ¿Porqué yo? – Dijo Harry al ver que todo se volvía a complicar y que todo seguía dependiendo de él

- Las estrellas marcaron tu nacimiento, así como tu presente, el futuro al que nos avecinamos no está escrito todavía y nosotros los guardianes no podemos intervenir directamente en la lucha, ya que fuimos creados para proteger y llevar la vida allí donde las hordas demoníacas llevaban la muerte.

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibiría? ¿y cuando comenzaría? – Preguntó Harry asumiendo el peso del mundo una vez más en sus manos ya que si ahora Voldemort era poderoso si conseguía abrir esas puertas sería indestructible.

- El entrenamiento que recibirás ahora no es relevante – Contestó la guardiana del fuego con una voz seria – En cuanto a cuando comenzarías, si aceptas vendrías conmigo en este momento al lugar en el que tenemos preparado para tu entrenamiento

- Pero tendría que ir a recoger mis cosas y despedirme de mis amigos – Esto último Harry lo dijo en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido por Kael.

- Puedes ir, pero nadie podrá venir contigo, por mucha confianza que les tengas, todavía no podemos revelar los conocimientos a más personas.

- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó curioso

- Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, vendré a buscarte mañana al alba, lleva a tu caballo ya que lo necesitarás para tu entrenamiento más adelante – Y tal como vino se fue.

Harry no demoró mucho tiempo en volver a partir hacia la mansión Potter donde sus amigos estarían esperándolos ya. El poderoso semental cabalgaba a tal velocidad que a Harry le costaba trabajo mantenerse en firme en el lomo del animal, pero aún así no le pidió que aminorara la marcha, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión. Cuando entró vio que sus amigos estaban hablando con Remus animadamente.

- Harry ¿dónde estabas?, empezábamos... – Harry cortó a Hermione con un gesto de su mano, y sin dar explicaciones se dirigió hacia la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos flu que rápidamente los arrojó pidiendo comunicación con el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Profesor, puede venir hacia acá, hay algo de urgencia que tengo que comunicar y tiene que ser antes de mañana al alba – sin esperar respuesta Harry sacó la cabeza del fuego y miró a sus amigos que los miraba con gestos interrogantes – Cuando venga Dumbledore os lo contaré

- Harry tiene que ver con Voldemort – Preguntó Ginny de forma nerviosa.

- Tranquila, no lo implica directamente, pero en parte si tiene que ver con él - Ignorando las miradas que habían comenzado a intercambiar los presentes Harry se sentó en el cómodo sillón mientras acariciaba la cicatriz e intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido, pasados cinco minutos el profesor Dumbledore apareció en el salón seguido de la profesora McGonagall, ambos con una expresión bastante seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – Preguntó preocupada su profesora de transformaciones. Harry hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y siguió acariciando su cicatriz durante unos segundos más.

- Este curso no voy a ir a Hogwarts – Con esas simples palabras sus amigos comenzaron a decir una sarta de palabras mientras se ponían bastantes nerviosos, los únicos que permanecían serios y estáticos eran los tres adultos que allí se encontraban esperando una explicación – Chicos si me dejáis continuar podré seguir con la historia – Sus amigos se callaron un tanto avergonzado por la mirada de su amigo y los tres adultos, así sin más Harry comenzó a narrar toda la historia que había vivido en el bosque del valle.

- Estás seguro que no es una trampa de Voldemort Harry – Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Estoy seguro profesor, ese fénix irradiaba poder, no lo dudo, pero también irradiaba una paz con su sola presencia que ni el canto de un fénix común podría proporcionar, dudo mucho que Voldemort pueda crear algo que irradie tanta paz y tranquilidad – Contestó el joven ojiverde con determinación.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en ese punto Harry – Los demás no sabiendo que decir permanecían callados intentando no perder detalle de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo por ambos.

- Señor, la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia el tener el peso del mundo otra vez bajo mis hombros, pero si las puertas del inframundo se abren ni los muggles ni los magos de mayor linaje de sangre pura estarán a salvo de lo que se avecina, si yo e sido elegido – hizo una pequeña pausa mirando fijamente al director con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos – que así sea.

- Es tu decisión Harry, podría inventar una excusa en la que estás en un programa de intercambio de colegio – Comentó Dumbledore divagando en su mente, los demás lo miraban con los ojos fueran de sus orbitas al ver que el director no pensaba impedírselo.

- De acuerdo si Harry va, yo voy – Dijo Ron hablando por primera vez, Harry miró a su amigo con gratitud al saber que tendría a su amigo en las buenas y en las malas pero desafortunadamente Kael había sido específica en ese punto.

- Lo siento Ron, pero esta aventura tengo que hacerla por mi cuenta, por lo menos por el principio – Su amigo pareció comprender. Harry sin nada más que decir salió de la estancia para preparar alguna de sus cosas que necesitaría para irse al lugar que iría.

Llevaba media hora preparando algunas ropas, así como la percha de Orthac, ya que había decidido dejar a Hegwid al cuidado de Ginny por si querían ponerse en contacto con él, enrolló la alfombrilla donde acostumbraba a dormir Seth y la metió en su baúl, cuando quedaba poco para acabar alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – Contestó el moreno sin siquiera mirar, por la puerta entró Remus con una cara bastante seria.

- ¿Lo tienes todo preparado? – Contestó de forma ausente sentándose en su cama.

- Casi – Harry se volteó hacia su tutor, en los ojos del licántropo vio que se reflejaba una gran pena al tener que separarse antes de tiempo.

- Harry prométeme que te cuidarás – Dijo el hombre lobo después de varios minutos de silencio en el que sólo se miraban a los ojos.

- Tranquilo Remus, Orthac, Seth y Nogmarum no permitirán que nada me pase, además siempre puedo contar con el medallón que me regalaste – Dijo el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Piensas llevarte a Nogmarum? – Preguntó curioso.

- Si, Kael me dijo que me lo llevara ya que sería importante más adelante en mi entrenamiento

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con Hegwid?

- La dejaré a cargo de Ginny por si necesitan escribirme, esa lechuza nunca a dejado de entregar una carta, vendrá conmigo para saber donde me quedaré y después le diré que vuelva, se que no me fallará y cualquier cosa que necesiten hacerme llegar, llegará.

Remus sin mediar palabra se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado y se dirigió a Harry dándole un monumental abrazo, sin decir una sola palabra, sobraban las palabras en ese momento y sólo quedaba el corazón. El licántropo abandonó la habitación, intentando por todos los medios que no se vieran las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, en el fondo sabía que tenían que separarse para cuando Harry, el hijo de cornamenta, se fuera a Hogwarts, pero esto era algo diferente no sabía a donde iba y si estaría bien.

Una vez Harry hubo acabado de preparar todas sus cosas se dirigió hacia donde sabían que estarían sus amigos, sin lugar a duda hablando de las noticias que había dado en menos de dos horas, y si conocía tan bien como conocía a Hermione, la chica habría arrastrado a los demás hacia la biblioteca para buscar información sobre los guardianes de los elementos. Al llegar allí no se equivocó, cada uno tenía entre sus manos un pesado volumen y enfrascados como estaban en su lectura no notaron la presencia de Harry que los miraba con eterna gratitud y amistad.

- Chicos – Sus amigos levantaron rápidamente la cabeza al oír la voz de su amigo que en tan poco tiempo había causado un gran dolor de cabeza a todos – Puede que no lleguéis a entenderlo del todo, pero no solo voy a cumplir un entrenamiento, voy a cumplir con la misión que el destino me ha impuesto desde antes de mi nacimiento.

- No entiendo que quieres decir Harry – Dijo Ginny y Harry vio reflejado en sus ojos la tristeza de su marcha.

- Chicos, vosotros sois los únicos de la ED que estuvo conmigo en el ministerio, del mismo modo que conocen que se hizo una profecía que relacionaba a Voldemort y a mí.

- Si, pero la profecía se rompió, yo mismo la rompí – Dijo Neville sin saber que decía su amigo - ¿a dónde quieres llegar?.

- A lo que quiero llegar Neville es que lo que tu rompiste no era la profecía, lo que se rompió fue la copia de la profecía, la profecía fue echa por alguien, y para que alguien pudiera registrarla en el departamento de misterios, alguien tuvo que haberla escuchado – Contestó Harry lentamente.

- ¿Y tú lo sabes verdad? ¿Sabes el contenido de ella? – Preguntó Hermione mirando ahora a su amigo entendiendo el significado de sus palabras.__

- El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva... El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo... – Harry recitó la profecía lentamente, su rostro carente de emoción alguna.

- Pero entonces... – Hermione se había dado cuenta de algo rápidamente mientras miraba rápidamente a Neville.

- Si Hermione, en un principio la profecía señalaba a dos niños, a Neville y a mi – El mencionado miró con temor a sus amigos sin saber que decir – Pero Voldemort me eligió a mí, me marcó como su igual por medio de mi cicatriz.

- Pero entonces... – Luna fue interrumpida por Harry con un gesto de su mano.

- Chicos, debo hacer esto sólo, intentaré visitaros siempre que pueda pero no prometo nada. Ginny, Hegwid vendrá conmigo para que reconozca el lugar en el que voy a quedarme, después le ordenaré que vuelva contigo, ella te obedecerá como si fuera yo, cuídala – Sin mediar palabra y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los 6 se unieron en un abrazo – Cuidaos amigos.

- Hermanos – Le corrigió Ron mientras le estrechaba la mano

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron al joven Potter dispuesto a dar todo de sí para poder proteger a sus seres queridos de la maldad que se avecinaba, si los guardianes de los elementos tenían razón lo que se avecinaba podría llegar a ser peor incluso que Voldemort. Sin esperar a que sus amigos se despertaran para despedirse, se levantó llevando sus cosas al jardín de la mansión Potter, acompañado de sus tres mascotas. Sin perder un solo momento se dirigió hacia los establos en donde Nogmarum estaba esperando a su joven jinete. Sin perder tiempo equipó al caballo con su silla de montar y montó para dirigirse hacia donde había dejado sus cosas y sus otras tres mascotas.

Llevaba cinco minutos esperando cuando un pequeño temblor en la tierra le hizo poner sus sentidos en alerta, después de unos segundos de inquietud vio aparecer por detrás de uno de los robles al mayor unicornio en el que toda su vida podría siquiera poder imaginar, su pelaje del color más blanco más puro que existía sobre la faz de la tierra estaba impregnado en su bello pelaje, su cuerno, a diferencia de los unicornios comunes era de un dorado intenso en el que casi cegaba si lo miraba fijamente, su constitución era mucho más fuerte e impotente que los unicornios comunes. El unicornio se acercó a Harry con paso fijo, cuando estuvo a no menos de tres metros el joven Gryffindor comenzó a sentir una paz interior que ni siquiera la guardiana del fuego le había inspirado.

- Buenos días joven Harry – El unicornio le habló con una voz cargada de confianza y pureza – Soy Tarod, guardián de la tierra, vengo a llevarte al templo de Jade – Harry no se sorprendió que el unicornio hablara a estas alturas ya nada podía sorprenderle y tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle que era el templo de Jade ya que sabría que dentro de poco lo descubriría.

- Estoy listo – Dijo Harry con convicción.

- El tiempo es un arma que lucha en contra nuestra, las fuerzas del mal se agitan con mayor terror y dentro de poco se desatarán las fuerzas las fuerzas del caos y si no hacemos nada, el mundo podría llegar a su fin.

El bello unicornio hizo un movimiento con su cabeza desde el césped hasta la altura de Harry. Su cuerno pareció rasgar el suelo como cual puerta se abre formando lo que parecía un portal de un color blanco intenso. Harry se quedó mirando el portal anonadado alternando desde el unicornio hacia al portal y viceversa.

- Vamos no tenemos todo el día – Dijo Tarod con un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry tomó su baúl, y la percha de Orthac y las bridas de su caballo y comenzó a andar con paso decidido hacia el portal, antes que él lo atravesara vio como su lechuza, su fénix y su serpiente se lanzaban en picada hacia el portal sin siquiera flaquear. Acto seguido cruzó el portal, a decir verdad no sintió nada, era como si pasara por una puerta, en un momento estabas en un lugar y en el siguiente en otro.

Harry avanzó cauto por algunos de los árboles siguiendo hacia donde se dirigían su fiel lechuza y su leal fénix, hasta que la vista de los árboles se quedó atrás y dejó paso a unas enormes murallas de un color blanco como el marfil, a lo lejos se veía un castillo del mismo color que las murallas, parecía como si la luz misma que irradiaban los unicornios se hubieran concentrado en aquellas paredes, torres por doquier, y una gran torre alta en el centro mismo de aquel hermoso castillo, no castillo si no palacio. Un hermoso puente pasaba por el río que nacía en la cascada situada detrás del castillo.

- Guau – Exclamó Harry asombrado al ver tan maravillosa vista - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en el templo de Jade – Una voz hizo a Harry girarse para descubrir que el dueño de esa voz era un centauro con un pelaje entre verde y azul, un color realmente raro para un centauro – Donde los primeros magos fueron concebidos y recibidos nuestra bendición.

- ¿Quién eres? – Harry tenía gran curiosidad por saber quien era, ya que había conocido a dos de los guardianes de la naturaleza y se preguntaba si este centauro sería otro guardián.

- Soy Banamén, guardián del elemento del agua – Respondió el centauro con voz solemne – mientras llegan Kael, Tarod y Aeoris seré tu guía por el templo de Jade por donde pueda mostrarte debido a mi condición (como todos sabrán en la orden del fénix, el aula de adivinación es cambiada a la primera planta debido a que Firenze no puede subir las escaleras)

Banamén guió a Harry por las salas principales, conforme a distribución del templo de Jade, era muy parecido a Hogwarts, aunque todo estaba tallado con mayor exquisitez y forma. Los corredores estaban todos muy iluminados con grandes ventanales que daban al exterior dando al castillo un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Cuando Harry entró en lo que sería el comedor, habiendo una única mesa larga con un montón de sillas, en el fondo había un estandarte con un escudo muy parecido al de Hogwarts pero en lugar de haber un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente se encontraban un fénix, un unicornio, un centauro y un grifo envolviendo a una J en el centro. En ese punto Harry levantó una ceja incrédulo y miró a Banamén como esperando una explicación.

- Valla veo que te has dado cuenta que es muy parecido al escudo de tu colegio – Contestó con un toque de gracia en su voz – Fue Kael quien lo creó. Cuando tuvo contigo tu primer encuentro ella sondeo tu mente accediendo a todas tus memorias y al parecer le gustó esa forma de representar el colegio en donde aprendes magia.

- ¿ Leísteis mi mente? – Harry sabía por las lecciones de Snape que el termino de leer la mente estaba mal enfocado, pero no quiso pensar en cosas sin insignificancia, habían invadido su privacidad y eso le había echo enfadar.

- Solo te la sondeamos – Cortó el centauro.

- ¿Y que diferencia ahí? – A Harry no le importaba ser grosero.

- Pues que Kael solo accedió a la parte de tu mente que concierne a tu conocimiento mágico, no sabemos nada de tu vida personal, bien porque no es relevante para tu entrenamiento, bien porque no nos importa lo relacionado con tu vida personal de momento – Harry vio su furia aplacada por la explicación dada por el centauro.

- ¿Y que clase de entrenamiento voy a recibir? – Harry en realidad tenía la duda de que clase de entrenamiento podría llegar a recibir de cuatro criaturas mágicas.

- Se te instruirá en los antiguos artes de la guerra...

- ¿Y eso quiere decir exactamente? – No le importaba si podía llegar a ser grosero quería respuestas, y las quería sin rodeos.

- Eres curioso joven Harry, en esta etapa de tu entrenamiento, trabajaremos tu parte física, coordinación, defensa, reflejos, fuerza y puntería. En otras palabras, aprenderás el manejo de la espada, el tiro con arco, lanzamiento de cuchillos, aprenderás a defenderte sólo con tu cuerpo, aprenderás a cabalgar en pos de una batalla – Harry miraba al centauro con renovado interés, si bien nunca se había interesado en ninguno de esos artes siempre quiso aprender el manejo de la espada desde que en su segundo año cuando venció al basilisco con la espada de Godric Gryffindor – Aunque no será lo único que aprenderás, aprenderás el dominio de la magia elemental, a prescindir de tu varita mágica usando sólo tu magia interior, magia curativa en la que tengo entendido que ya la has usado una vez inconscientemente, los antiguos saberes de la magia perdidos en el tiempo y la magia mental.

- ¿Y cuando comenzaré? – Preguntó el joven Gryffindor ansioso?

- Veo que tienes interés, comenzaremos mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminen el templo – Banamén tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el joven pupilo tenía interés por aprender – Ahora será mejor que acomodes tus cosas, muchas cosas no las necesitarás pues se te entregarán conforme las vallas necesitando. Un elfo doméstico tiene que estar esperándote en el salón para llevarte al que será tu dormitorio.

- ¿Hay elfos domésticos aquí? – Preguntó el chico curioso.

- Si, muchos se ofrecieron cuando sintieron el templo volver a levantarse, pero de eso hablaremos mañana.

Sin nada más que decir, Harry se dirigió al salón en donde le esperaría un elfo doméstico, Nogmarum se quedó pastando tranquilamente en el patio exterior del templo, mientras que Seth y Orthac iban a hacer un reconocimiento del terreno. Al llegar al salón vio a una elfina vestida con una túnica verde pálido, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a Harry ya que no era lo acostumbrado a ver en los elfos domésticos.

- Buenos días señor Potter – Dijo la elfina muy educadamente – Le estaba esperando, mi nombre es Samy, sígame le acompañaré a su dormitorio – Mientras subían escaleras y recorrían pasadizos llevando las cosas de Harry levitando tras de ellos, Harry no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a la elfina preguntándose si los elfos que habían en el templo serían igual a esta elfina, ya que parecía no comportarse de forma esclavizada como hacían los elfos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Ocurre algo señor? – Preguntó la elfina cuando vio que Harry seguía mirándola de reojo.

- Nada, simplemente que no te pareces a los elfos domésticos que estoy acostumbrado a ver – Contestó el joven moreno a modo de disculpa

- Oh señor, es normal que se sorprenda, aquí en el templo de Jade no existe la esclavitud, nadie puede hacer que nos sintamos a mi y a mis hermanos inferiores. Aquí toda forma de vida es igual a otra, cada una tiene su función y tiene que cumplirla.

- Me parece muy bien – Harry sonrió pensando en la alegría que tendría su amiga Hermione si descubriera los elfos de este lugar.

Después de casi 15 minutos recorriendo diferentes salas y corredores, la elfina abrió la puerta revelando un cómodo dormitorio, sin muchos lujos pero confortable. Harry se dedicó en lo que quedaba de tarde a arreglar sus cosas en su nuevo dormitorio sin apenas salir a comer. Cerca de la puesta del sol Samy apareció con una bandeja llena de comida y bebida ya que se extrañó que Harry no hubiera bajado a comer nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó por el relajante canto de Orthac en el que estaba posado en el resquicio del ventanal de la habitación agitando las alas suavemente instando a Harry a que se levantara. Harry no queriendo perder su tiempo y comenzar rápidamente su formación, se vistió con una túnica de color verde pálido que había dejado preparada la noche anterior. Bajó al salón en donde ya había preparado algo para desayunar cortesía sin duda de los elfos domésticos.

Una vez acabado su abundante desayuno salió al patio exterior en donde encontró a Nogmarum trotando levemente por los amplios terrenos, miró a su alrededor buscando a alguno de los guardianes de los elementos que conocía, pero sin duda no vio a ninguno, hasta que oyó un fuerte batir de alas, levantando su vista hacia el cielo vio que un potente grifo se acercaba rápidamente a él, en posición de ataque. Harry sin pensárselo dos veces dio un rápido salto esquivando la envestida del grifo y sacó su varita dispuesto a lanzarle algún hechizo, pero al parecer el grifo ya no tenía intención de atacarlo ya que se había posado levemente en el mullido césped y se dedicó a observar misteriosamente a Harry el cual no había bajado su varita y seguía en posición de alerta.

- Tranquilo, no te haré daño – Le habló el grifo – Soy Aeoris, guardián del viento.

- ¿Porqué me has atacado? – Preguntó Harry enojado bajando un poco su varita pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente al guardián del viento.

- Probaba tus reflejos, ya que eso será parte de tu entrenamiento, joven Harry, entre otros – dijo tranquilamente Aeoris – Ahora guarda tu varita, en tu estancia aquí no la necesitarás – Harry guardó su varita lentamente.

- ¿Que es lo que haremos hoy? – Preguntó el chico confiando en el guardián.

- Lo primero que harás será entrar en armonía con la naturaleza y aprender a usar tu magia sin necesidad de instrumentos mágicos – El chico miró con ansias de conocimientos a Aeoris, desde que le habían dicho que aprendería a hacer magia sin necesidad de su varita había estado ansioso por aprender – Bien siéntate en el césped y vacía tu mente de toda emoción, siente la libertad que te ofrece el aire, entrégate a la sabiduría que te ofrece la tierra, cálmate con el sonido del agua, siente el calor que emana de todo lo que te rodea.

- ¿Cuándo sabré que e entrado en armonía con la naturaleza? – Preguntó el chico confundido.

- Simplemente lo sabrás – Sin más que decir el guardián del viento se sentó en la tierra cerrando sus ojos, señal para Harry que por mucho que le preguntara no reaccionaría.

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó seguir las instrucciones que le había dado para entrar en contacto con la naturaleza, en realidad era relajante estar así, sentado en el fría hierba escuchando el cantar de las aves en los árboles, el sentir el viento mover la copa de los árboles, la calidez que le brindaba los rallos del sol al golpear su rostro. Tranquilo, en paz, libre de toda preocupación, y que si Voldemort lo quería muerto cuando en estos instantes podía sentirse a gusto consigo mismo y con su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo va hermano? – Oyó la fuerte voz de Banamén, aunque para Harry sólo fue un murmullo.

- Su mente y su cuerpo se adaptan con facilidad y su magia es poderosa, creo que este chico se sale de nuestras expectativas.

- Eso lo hará todo más fácil – Oyó que decía Banamén – Bien joven Harry – Llamó el centauro al niño que vivió – Es hora de comenzar a hacerte sudar – Harry abrió lentamente los ojos para volverlos a cerrar por la intensidad que emanaban los rayos del sol. Se sorprendió un poco al ver la posición del sol y consultando su reloj descubrió que habían pasado dos horas y media desde que comenzó a intentar a entrar en armonía con la naturaleza.

- Pasa rápido el tiempo, cuando se está a gusto verdad joven Harry – Dijo de forma burlona Aeoris – Bueno, creo que mi tiempo aquí a acabado, volveré mañana para seguir con el entrenamiento Harry.

Sin mediar palabra, Banamén le pasó a Harry una espada totalmente brillante, si la mirabas fijamente podría hacerse pasar por plata, aunque era realmente pesada para poder ser plata y demasiado brillante, aunque decidió no preguntar cuál era el material ya lo sabría con el paso del tiempo. Y así durante dos horas Harry intentaba hacer los movimientos que el centauro le iba explicando, aunque sin muchos avances ya que esa espada era realmente pesada y se lo hizo saber.

- Banamén esta espada es realmente pesada – Después de más de 15 intentos de hacer algún movimiento lo único que había conseguido hacer era cansarse sin ningún tipo de avances.

- Lo siento joven Harry, pero en es la espada más liviana que puedo crear, este material es difícil de forjar incluso por nosotros los guardianes de la naturaleza, sólo los enanos han sido capaz de moldear a su gusto el _mithril._

- Entonces quizás habría que buscar a algún enano.

- Puede ser, pero los enanos hace siglos que rompieron todo contacto con la comunidad mágica y las barreras que había entre enanos y elfos se hizo más profunda de lo que ya era.

- ¿Elfos?

- Altos elfos, mi joven aprendiz, de los primeros nacidos, son pocos los que quedan, creo recordar que quedan como unos 5000 o 10000 elfos que todavía viven en la comunidad élfica, es por eso que son muy cautelosos con dejarse mostrar a las otras comunidades, los enanos saben de su existencia pero como ya te he dicho, las viejas rendijas que habitan entre ambas comunidades les hacen ignorarse y siempre que alguna de ambas razas se encuentran incluso llegan a enzarzarse en una enraizada lucha que no acaba hasta que uno de los dos mueren.

- ¿Y los magos? ¿Porqué nunca había oído hablar de ninguna de las dos razas? – Preguntó el joven Potter realmente confuso pero a su vez sediento de información.

- Los magos hicieron una gran ofensa contra los elfos y los enanos cosa que desencadenó en una guerra, fue una de las peores guerras habitadas en el mundo, los enanos y elfos se unieron en una batalla contra los humanos, ya fueran magos o no – Harry vio en los ojos del guardián del agua una profunda tristeza – Los elfos y enanos se separaron de los humanos, los no mágicos culparon de la edad de hambruna que azotó el mundo y eso desencadenó nuevos odios y rendijas creando la separación de magos y muggles. Por otra parte, como ya te e contado los enanos comenzaron a recluirse en debajo de sus montañas, creando nuevos odios entre los altos elfos. Poco a poco la comunidad mágica fue olvidándose de las otras comunidades mágicas y concentrándose en hacerles creer a los muggles que ellos no existían.

- Eso es horrible – Comentó el joven mago mientras soltaba la espada y la dejaba caer secamente al suelo.

- Lo es, la guerra acabó cuando los guardianes de la naturaleza rompimos nuestros lazos con todo vestigio de muggles, magos, elfos y humanos.

- Según tengo entendido, vuestras enseñanzas eran conocidas por los magos, ¿qué ocurrió para que las olvidaran?

- La creación de las varitas hizo acomodar a los magos, descubrieron que el uso de una varita era relativamente más fácil la manipulación de la magia que usando su poder interno, eso hizo que con el paso de las generaciones comenzaran a crear lo que ahora tu conoces como la magia moderna.

- Debes saber que aunque nosotros te mostremos todo lo necesario para tu aprendizaje, también tendrás que aprender por tu propia cuenta, tendrás que descubrir hasta cuando llegan tus límites, aprender por tu propia cuenta.

- pero... – El joven Potter intentaba replicar aquello que le decía Banamén

- Nosotros sólo podemos enseñarte las puertas, eres tú quien tiene que atravesarlas, en el templo hay una biblioteca creada por los antiguos moradores del castillo y muchos de los libros de la magia moderna que tu conoces, tendrás que investigar, aprender a conocerte, nosotros sólo estamos aquí para servirte de guía, pero recuerda que como guardianes tenemos otras obligaciones que nos reclamaran fuera del templo por lo que no podremos estar siempre contigo, más no obstante estaremos a tu lado para tus primeros pasos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny iban arrastrando sus pesados baúles, en busca de algún compartimiento vacío para el retorno a Hogwarts, casi al final del tren y como ya iba siendo costumbre se acomodaron en el último compartimiento del tren.

- ¿Cómo creéis que estará Harry? – Preguntó Neville después de un incómodo silencio que envolvió al grupo

- Estará bien, es fuerte y podrá con todo lo que se avecina – Dijo Hermione de forma ausente mientras tomaba uno de sus libros y se disponía a leerlo.

- Bueno chicos, que creéis que deberíamos hacer – Preguntó Ron después de otro incómodo silencio que los envolvía desde que su amigo se fue para prepararse para la guerra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ron? – Preguntó Luna dejando de ojear el quisquilloso.

- Quiero decir que ahora sabemos el contenido de la profecía, y si conozco a Harry como lo conozco, el se culpa de la guerra que amenaza el mundo mágico, lleva una carga en los hombros que nadie podría soportar sin caer en la locura y él la afronta llevando la cabeza bien alta, presenció la muerte de Cedric y el retorno de Vol – Tomó aire para decir su nombre y volvió a retomar su palabra – Voldemort, el curso pasado presenció la muerte de su padrino y ahora se está preparando para algo que es mucho más grande que él – Miró a todos sus amigos como esperando un gesto de aprobación, pero ellos no se inmutaron seguían mirándolos como esperando que llegara a su conclusión – la pregunta es ¿vamos a sentarnos a esperar a que nuestro amigo muera mientras que nosotros nos quedamos sin hacer nada?

- Entiendo tu punto de vista hermano – Dijo Ginny que desde que Harry se había ido estaba mucho más cautelosa y pensaba con mayor seriedad las cosas antes de exponer algo.

- Y que tiene en mente nuestro querido estratega – Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa para intentar romper la tensión que se había acumulado y en el fondo orgullosa de que su amigo comenzara a pensar como un adulto y luchara contra sus temores.

- El año pasado Harry creó la ED, en ella él nos entrenaba, incluso aunque Harry no esté aquí, creo que deberíamos seguir con la ED.

- Pero Harry no está para que nos siga enseñando – Comentó Luna siguiendo seriamente la conversación muy a diferencia de cómo solía comportarse en sus pasados cursos.

- No necesitamos necesariamente a Harry – Dijo Ginny con un brillo en sus ojos – Todos nosotros tenemos algún tipo de experiencia en algún campo que otro, todos tienen algo que enseñar, y todos tienen algo que aprender, aunque ahora que seguramente tendremos una profesora decente... – Refiriéndose a Tonks

- Siempre estaríamos mejor preparado si tuviéramos por decirlo de alguna otra forma una asignatura extra – Cortó Neville a la pelirroja

- Valla, valla – Malfoy acompañado de sus dos gorilas había entrado en el compartimiento - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Los pobretones Weasley, la sangre sucia Granger, Lunática Lovegood y el inútil de Longbottom ¿Dónde está el cara-rajada de Potter?

- ¿Qué ocurre Malfoy? Tu papá no te compró una nueva escoba – Contraatacó Ginny desafiante – Ay pero que digo, si está en Azkaban

- Pagarás por eso... – Malfoy intentó sacar su varita pero se encontró con cinco varitas apuntándole directamente al entrecejo.

- Dame un razón Malfoy – Dijo Ron desafiante – Solo una para mandarte directamente a la enfermería – Con un gesto de cabeza a sus gorilas, los tres Slytherin abandonaron el compartimiento.

Después de muchas charlas, bromas y preparativos para el inicio de curso, el tren llegó a su destino, encontrando a Hagrid llamando a los de primer curso y los carruajes esperando para ser llevados hacia el colegio. La mirada de ambos Weasley y Hermione se entristeció al ver que podían ver a los Thestral, y sabían que eso era debido a la muerte de Sirius.


	6. Anork

**ANORK **

Los días iban pasando lentamente en el templo de Jade, Harry descubrió que una fuerte cúpula que rodeaba el castillo y gran parte del bosque hacía modificar el tiempo de forma que dos días dentro de los terrenos protegidos por los guardianes equivalía a un día fuera de ella, lo cual era una ventaja ya que podría prepararse mejor en los avances contra el lado oscuro.

Harry en un mes había conseguido hacer grandes avances en lo respecto a los campos de la magia, descubrió que con un poco de concentración podía llegar a hacer magia sin su varita de forma más cómoda que con ella, con respecto a magia elemental podía convocar pequeñas bolas de fuego, crear pequeñas brisas, hacer manar agua de sus manos y crecer pequeñas semillas. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí había encontrado algunos animalillos con heridas superficiales, tales como arañazos que había conseguido curar sin problemas y su conocimiento en magia moderna y magia antigua se había incrementado notablemente debido a las horas dedicada en la biblioteca del templo.

Con respecto a los antiguos artes de la guerra, cierto es que había conseguido avanzar en tiro con arco (incluso cabalgando con Nogmarum), artes marciales y lanzamiento de cuchillos, pero lo que no había conseguido gran avance era el manejo de la espada, Harry estaba seguro que con una espada más liviana podría conseguir mejores resultados, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía los progresos que los guardianes esperaban de él.

- Esto es inútil Kael, no conseguiré avanzar en con la espada – Le dijo Harry a la guardiana del fuego cuando vino a comprobar sus avances – Sería mejor dejar este campo y dedicarlo a otros.

- Limitando tus habilidades solo conseguirás darle armas al lado oscuro, joven Harry, debes expulsar de tu cuerpo todo tipo de dolor, de cansancio, de sufrimiento, olvida que esa arma que tienes en tus manos es pesada, olvida que estás cansado y que tu cuerpo comienza a pedir un descanso, entonces y sólo entonces conseguirás mejorar.

Harry cerró los ojos con la espada todavía en sus manos, intentando olvidar todo lo que la guardiana del fuego le había pedido que hiciera, aunque era difícil de hacer cuando sentías el peso de la espada en sus manos, ya que más que intentar concentrarse en que la espada no pesaba intentaba concentrarse en que la espada no se le cayera de sus manos.

Entonces Harry pensó algo que podría dar resultado, vaciando toda su mente de emociones entró en trance consiguiendo llegar hacia el plano astral (plano donde se concentran las fuerzas de la naturaleza), una vez allí desconectado de su cuerpo, hizo todo aquello que Kael le había pedido que hiciera. Una vez conseguido volvió a la movilidad de su cuerpo, su cara reflejada una gran concentración, comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos con la espada, aunque era difícil hacer el movimiento propuesto con ella, le comenzaba a resultar más fácil, cosa que Harry notó y le hizo alegrarse por lo tanto perder la concentración y volver a sentir la espada igual de pesada haciéndola soltar por el súbito aumento de peso.

- No está mal para ser tu comienzo joven Harry – la guardiana dio un rápido vistazo hacia el cielo para volver a mirar a Harry – Tomate el resto del día libre, necesitas descansar mi joven discípulo.

Harry se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones para poder cambiarse de ropa y soltar la espada y el arco que había usado hoy, tomando algo de ropa cómoda para cabalgar procedió a cambiarse, antes de dirigirse a los establos pasó por las cocinas en donde Samy gustosa le proporcionó una gran variedad de alimentos, si una cosa los elfos que moraban en el castillo no atendían a esclavitud, si tenían un gran respeto a Harry al que consideraban el señor del castillo.

Harry se dirigió hacia los establos del templo en donde encontró a Nogmarum ya ensillado, era una de las cosas que no conseguiría entender de los elfos domésticos eran las habilidades que poseían para saber en cada momento que necesitaba. Con un salto montó al magnífico semental y se dispuso a cabalgar por las profundidades del bosque negro.

Harry había tenido pocas ocasiones de adentrarse en las profundidades de este bosque, pero cada una de las veces que lo había echo había sido algo memorable, todas las criaturas mágicas que allí habitaban parecían reconocerlo como el protegido de los guardianes dejándolos pasar sin intentar hacerle algún daño.

Los rayos del sol apenas se filtraban a través de las copas de los árboles, dejando los pocos senderos que allí habitaban en una penumbra inquietante, pero lejos de acobardar al joven Potter lo encontraba gratificante, podía sentir que el bosque era viejo, lleno de sabiduría perdida por el paso de los años, cualquiera que se adentrara dentro de él y no respetara aunque sea un arbusto podría salir lastimado y no precisamente por las criaturas que allí habitaban.

Harry apretó las bridas de su corcel, mientras el caballo apretaba un poco su paso hasta convertirlo en un trote, por alguna razón Harry sentía que algo se agitaba en las profundidades del bosque, algo maligno que intentaba dar caza por el mero echo de cazar. Mirando al cielo descubrió que los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban las viejas ramas de los árboles, con paso raudo intentó descubrir que mal se agitaba en ese bosque, había hecho la promesa a los guardianes de preservar la vida y esa promesa era algo sagrada para él.

Llegando a un pequeño descampado descubrió un pony negro con manchas blancas, demasiado grande para ser un pony y demasiado pequeño para considerarse un caballo, el animal en sí se encontraba realmente agitado, Harry viendo a la exuberante bestia que se agitaba con su sola presencia desmontó a su fiel caballo y se acercó con cautela hacia él para intentar calmarlo de la agitación que tuviera, no fue sino cinco minutos después que consiguió calmarlo, pero fue precisamente cuando consiguió que el pony dejará de relinchar y de pisotear la tierra cuando comenzó a oír lo que parecía ser una batalla no muy lejana de donde él estaba.

Dejando a ambos, el pony y su semental, se dirigió hacia donde parecía provenir los ruidos de donde provenía la batalla, Harry sacó de entre sus túnicas una daga de forma curva, dispuesto a atacar a cualquier criatura oscura que hubiera mancillado el bosque con su sola presencia.

A los pocos metros descubrió que la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, era un enano con una larga barba castaña oscura, provisto como única arma con un hacha que bien podría superar la altura del enano contra una horda de orcos, sin duda aunque el enano manejaba con gran destreza su hacha se notaba que la superioridad numérica de los orcos que poco a poco hacían al enano retroceder.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Harry lanzó la daga que tenía en la mano hacia el orco más cercano, haciendo que de la garganta de la bestia inmunda brotara una sangre verdosa, este echo llamó la atención tanto de atacantes como de atacado, pero sin dejar lugar a presentaciones Harry comenzó una vez más a atacar, sin estar provisto de armas con la que protegerse de las citimarras con la hoja envenenada que portaban los orcos, Harry hizo acopio de sus conocimientos adquiridos en esos dos meses con los guardianes, de su mano elevó una gran bola de fuego (elemento del que mejor tenía control) lanzándolo contra otra de las criaturas carbonizándola en el acto, el enano en sí una vez visto que ese joven no iba a atacarle blandió con fuerza su hacha decapitando a otro orco.

Diez minutos después de lo que hubiera sido una noche de festín para los orcos como plato especial enano, era ahora una gran mancha de cenizas y cuerpos de orcos decapitados por los alrededores de ambos combatientes.

- Desde luego, es una sorpresa encontrarme por estos parajes a un mago – Habló por primera vez el enano – y sobretodo uno que domina alguno de los antiguos conocimientos perdidos en el tiempo – El enano escrutó con la mirada al joven mago durante unos segundos para después seguir hablando – No obstante, olvidando viejos odios del pasado, debo estarle agradecido mi buen señor por haberme salvado la vida, mi nombre es Anork, hijo de Anquell, a vuestro servicio – Esto último dijo el enano haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Harry Potter, al vuestro – Dijo Harry imitando su saludo.

- Decidme joven señor, ¿qué hace un mago transitando por estos parajes perdido de la mano de los dioses y conocedor de los antiguos saberes? si no es inoportuna mi pregunta claro está – El enano había colocado su hacha en su espalda sujetada con unas fuertes correas de cuero.

- Su pregunta no es inoportuna, pero si es larga de contar – Harry todavía intentaba por todos los medios sonar amable ya que en sus estancias en la biblioteca había descubierto que los enanos eran temperamentales hasta cierto punto – Podríamos ir hasta el templo de Jade, donde por ahora habito y contar todo lo que tengamos que hablar con una buena cena, ya que el sol se a puesto hace poco y dudo mucho de que estas sean las únicas criaturas oscuras que habiten por los alrededores.

- Habláis de una leyenda como si fuera realidad joven señor – Dijo Anork mirándolo escéptico – Pero el templo de Jade, al que mencionáis no es solo si no una antigua leyenda perdidas en las canciones de tiempos antiguos, en donde todas las razas del mundo pasado habitaban en armonía.

- Cierto es _maese_ Anork, pero una vez más los antiguos misterios de la magia blanca son concedidos a los magos, siendo yo el primero de los míos en ser merecedor de tal honor – El enano abrió los ojos desmesurados como sabiendo a que se refería el joven Potter – Si Anork, los guardianes de los elementos han vuelto para detener el mal que se avecina.

- Parece que cierto son los rumores que corren entre mi gente, el mal se agita una vez más entre las criaturas vivas, y una vez más los puros de corazón irán a luchar por un mañana mejor, tal y como cantan las canciones de los días mejores.

- No nos quedemos aquí, no muy lejos de aquí está mi caballo aguardando mi llegada junto a un pony desbocado que encontré antes de llegar a ti, imagino que ese pony será vuestro Anork – Dijo Harry agachándose frente al primer orco abatido y extrayendo de su garganta su daga.

- No imaginas mal, más no rechazaré la oferta sobre esa cena antes mencionada – Dijo jovialmente el enano mientras ambos partían rumbo hacia donde ambos equinos esperaban.

El camino hasta el templo de Jade fue realmente entretenido para Harry, Anork parloteaba sobre la grandeza de su pueblo y las magníficas armas que forjaban los herreros de su tierra.

- O sí, nada más me gustaría que fuerais conmigo hacía las minas de Khazad-dûm, rugientes hogueras, cerveza de malta, rica carne deshuesada, descubriríais la famosa hospitalidad de los enanos.

- Me encantaría acompañaros, si la maldad no avanzara de forma inexorable por estas tierras y no estuviéramos en los comienzos de esta maldita guerra – Dijo Harry con su semblante serio y deseando en el fondo de su corazón el poder visitar aquello de lo que le hablaba Anork.

- Hablas mi joven muchacho como si tuvieras el destino de esta guerra en tus manos – dijo el enano distraídamente sin notar la expresión del rostro de Harry.

- Hay cosas de mí que es mejor no saber por la seguridad de aquellos que llegan a conocerme – Dijo enigmáticamente el Gryffindor – Bien mi buen señor enano, e aquí el templo de Jade – De entre los árboles surgió la imponente figura del castillo dejando al enano embelesado por la belleza de tal construcción.

- Sin duda alguna, es mejor que las descripciones que cuentan las antiguas canciones.

- Puede que sí, pero no soy conocedor de tales canciones, tal vez podríais cantarme alguna después de haber saciado nuestros estómagos – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Sin duda alguna mi buen señor – Harry se sorprendía cada vez más como el enano le trataba como si un miembro de la nobleza se tratara, puesto al trato que recibía del enano él intentaba tratarlo con el mismo respeto que recibía.

- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts – Dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz de pie frente a todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts – Antes de nada quisiera dar unos avisos que creo son de gran magnitud – Dumbledore pasó su mirada por cada uno de los alumnos parando especialmente en cierto grupo de Gryffindor – Las fuerzas oscuras toman cada vez más poder y poco a poco se van uniendo para lo que sin duda serán días de guerra – En este punto todos los alumnos contenían la respiración – Todos los alumnos deben saber que el bosque prohibido siempre a estado prohibido por las criaturas que habitan en él, este año, más que nunca los alumnos no podrán acercarse ni siquiera a los límites del bosque.

Los murmullos entre los alumnos no se hicieron esperar dejando a Dumbledore incapacitado a hablar debido al túmulo de estudiantes histéricos que se habían formado.

- No obstante han de saber que mientras estén dentro de los límites permitidos de Hogwarts, ningún mal podrá llegar hasta ustedes – El griterío pareció bajar de intensidad aunque todavía se oían susurros por todo el comedor – Otra cosa que quizás algunos ya habrán notado, sobre todo la mesa de Gryffindor, es que su compañero Harry Potter a decidido pedir un traslado a otro colegio de magia debido a problemas personales.

En este punto Dumbledore ni siquiera intentó volver a llamar la atención de los alumnos ya que sabía que el tema de Harry abarcaría gran cantidad de rumores, cada uno peor que el otro y lo peor de todo es que por mucho que quisiera detener aquella sarta de mentiras no podría detenerlo. Mientras veía como sus estudiantes abandonaban el gran comedor, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su alumno favorito, aquel al que había llegado a considerar como un nieto. Por alguna extraña razón, el amuleto del fénix no funcionaba como debía funcionar, ya que no conseguía ubicarlo en ningún lugar del planeta, aunque el amuleto todavía le daba el informe sobre el estado del muchacho.

- ¿Creéis que estará bien? – Preguntó la menor de los Weasley a su hermano y sus dos amigos.

- Debe de estarlo, si algo le hubiera pasado Dumbledore nos habría informado, recordad que el amuleto que le dio a Harry informa al director sobre como se encuentra – Dijo Hermione pensativamente mientras pasaba su libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras sin siquiera prestarle atención.

- Creo que cuanto antes reunamos a los miembros de la ED para ver que piensan ellos, más tiempo tendremos para prepararnos – Dijo Neville jugando distraídamente con su nueva varita.

- Es lo mejor – Ron se levantó de su asiento – Chicos será mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana tendremos un día ajetreado.

Hermione había terminado de cambiarse cuando vio una lechuza parda posada en el alfeizar de su ventana, cuando se acercó a la lechuza descubrió que llevaba una carta para ella y por la letra podía deducir que era de Hagrid.

Querida Hermione:

_Mañana antes de comenzar el desayuno, si no es mucha molestia te agradecería que te pasaras por mi cabaña, tengo algo importante que decirte, se que tienes la suficiente confianza en los chicos pero me gustaría que mantuvieras esto en secreto la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Aunque sé que será difícil de mantener por mucho tiempo._

_Hagrid_

A la mañana siguiente, una curiosa Hermione se dirigía hacia la cabaña del guardabosques donde Hagrid lo esperaba en la puerta impaciente, al verla llegar su rostro preocupado cambió por una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hagrid? – Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Ven sígueme – Dijo Hagrid después de mirar hacia los alrededores esperando que nadie les hubiera visto, comenzó a caminar, bordeando el castillo, lo suficientemente lejos de los límites del bosque, al llegar a su destino Hermione descubrió que se trataba de una cueva y la chica temió que fueran a ver al hermano "pequeño" de Hagrid.

- Hagrid, no estará aquí dentro... – Las palabras de la chica quedó en el aire cortadas por el semigigante.

- _Buckbeak_ – Dijo Hagrid a la vez que el hipogrifo salía del interior de la cueva y comenzaba a agitar sus alas al reconocer a Hermione - Verás Hermione, Buckbeak todavía está perseguido por el ministerio y si alguien se enterara que está a mi cargo podría meter a Dumbledore en serios problemas, así que he pensado que como él ya te conoce y que te tiene respeto que tal vez podrías cuidarlo.

- Pero Hagrid, yo... – La chica hacía trabajar su mente a marchas forzadas para intentar dar una excusa para negarse.

- Tranquila, en la puerta de mi cabaña dejaré todos los días un saco de ratas para que puedas alimentarlo, sólo tendrás que venir a darle de comer y tal vez dadle un poco de mimos – Contestó Hagrid riendo suavemente.

- Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto – murmuró la chica para ella – De acuerdo Hagrid, lo cuidaré

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Jade, Harry contaba a Anork sobre Voldemort y un poco de sus andanzas por Hogwarts, haciendo énfasis en los encuentros que había tenido con Voldemort antes de su retorno y después de ellos.

- Valla, así que ese mago oscuro ha vuelto para esclavizar a todas las criaturas libres y someterlas a su voluntad – Respondió el enano después de haber oído el relato de Harry.

- Así es, al parecer los guardianes creen que quiere abrir las puertas del inframundo desatando en el mundo el mal que habitan tras las puertas – Dijo Harry con tono lúgubre.

- Mi corazón se parte en dos mi buen señor – Dijo Anork después de unos segundos de silencio – la primera sería el deber de informar a los míos sobre la amenaza que asola este mundo y la otra la gratitud para con vos por el haberme salvado la vida y el querer pagarla estando con vos en vuestro entrenamiento y en la hora de su partida.

- Aunque no hay nada más que agradecería que tu ayuda, debo rechazarla Anork, las personas que me rodean tienen a estar en peligro, y no podría aceptar que te embarcaras conmigo en tal peligrosa contienda.

- Tonterías, tonterías, tener el hacha de un enano como amigo, es tener una posibilidad de victoria, mi hacha está a tu disposición en cuanto arregle el asunto para con mi gente – Respondió el enano haciendo alardes de batalla.

- Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, lo menos que puedo hacerte es ofrecerte un lugar cómodo donde pasar la noche.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Harry se levantó dispuesto a seguir con su entrenamiento, esperando que al menos su nuevo amigo Anork pasara a despedirse antes de su marcha. Con todas sus armas dispuestas en el patio principal regadas por el suelo, Harry estaba en esta ocasión con Tarod, el guardián de la tierra, practicando una vez más sus habilidades de magia sin varita y los conjuros de tierra. Una hora después Harry tomándose un pequeño descanso para reponer fuerzas, Anork hizo presencia quedándose mirando durante unos segundos sin ser capaz de reaccionar a Tarod.

- Bienvenido seas Anork, hijo de Anquell – Dijo el unicornio con una leve inclinación a Anork que ya había sido informado por Harry sobre su estancia en el templo y su pronta partida.

- Disculpad mis modales, OH tu gran guardián – Dijo Anork clavando su rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión – Terribles los tiempos venideros para que los guardianes de los elementos vuelvan una vez más a nosotros.

- Levántate Anork, pues eres digno de hablar libremente – El enano se levantó visiblemente emocionado al ver el trato recibido por el guardián.

- Venía a despedirme Harry, tengo un largo camino de tres días y cuanto más pronto sea mi partida mucho mejor.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado rellenar los fardos de tu pony con alimentos y agua para el camino – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.****

- De ningún modo, tendré que apuntar otra de las deudas que tendré que saldar – Haciendo una reverencia a Harry y otra más profunda al guardián se retiró rumbo a los establos donde un elfo doméstico seguro estaría aguardando los últimos preparativos del animal.****

Aunque Harry le hubiera gustado acompañarlo, o aunque fuera estar con el en el momento de su partida, siguió haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, tomando la espada se dispuso a seguir entrenando. De entre los árboles se escuchó un suave canto y Harry sin siquiera voltearse sabía que se trataba de Orthac, por lo que dedujo que Seth no debería andar muy lejos. Volviendo al entrenamiento, Harry estuvo más de una hora intentando hacer progresos con la espada, pero Tarod se lo ponía difícil ya que cada vez que parecía empezar a controlarla, el unicornio se acercaba y con su cuerno hacía chocar la espada haciendo que esta se desprendiera de las manos de Harry.****

- Sabes no puedo llegar a manejar esta espada si cada vez que consigo hacer algunos movimientos tu vas y me das un golpe con el cuerno – Harry en estos momentos le daba igual sonar grosero, pero lo único que quería era conseguir manejar la espada ya que era lo único que todavía no había conseguido hacer algún avance y realmente comenzaba a frustrarse.****

- Debes saber que en un campo de batalla, el enemigo intentará desarmarte de todas las maneras posibles, si no eres capaz de sostener tu espada en tus manos como piensas defenderte de un ataque demoníaco.****

- Bueno, tal vez si tuviera una espada menos pesada podría conseguir que no se me fuera de las manos – Dijo Harry soltando la espada en un gesto de frustración.****

- Sabes que es lo mejor que podemos proveerte – Repuso el unicornio como quien lo había discutido miles de veces, y en cierto modo era verdad, ya que siempre que Harry no hacía avances en la esgrima discutía con el guardián encargado de su entrenamiento por ese día de lo pesada de la espada – Pero ahora al parecer tienes un amigo enano, podrías pedirle que te otorgara una espada más liviana.****

- Sería descarado por mi parte pedirle eso – Dijo Harry en un susurro audible, aunque en realidad lo había pensado desde que conoció al enano. ****

Harry siguió los siguientes cinco días entrenando arduamente después de la partida de Anork, en este día había comenzado una nueva preparación con el tiro con arco, después de demostrar un nivel medio en el manejo del medio y era, disparar flecha mientras cabalgaba a lomos de Nogmarum. En los otros campos físicos avanzaba lentamente, aunque mirando fijamente su cuerpo podrías ver el cuerpo formado de un luchador implacable. Con respecto a la rama de la magia, Harry había olvidado por completo su varita, no recordando siquiera que existía, los poderes elementales poco a poco comenzaban a dar sus frutos, Harry se asombraba de las cualidades de la magia antigua y estaba seguro que le serían muy útiles en su lucha contra Voldemort y ponía gran empeño en conocer todos los hechizos que existían.

Al sexto día de la marcha del enano regresó una vez más, pero esta vez no venía solo, montado en un carromato tirado por dos poneys venía sentado otro enano de aspecto señorial y otro del que parecía también un noble aunque claramente se notaba que doblaba la edad a Anork.

- Salud y riquezas Harry – Dijo con voz jovial Anork mientras descendía del carromato.****

- Salud y riquezas para ti también Anork – Respondió Harry haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.****

- Quisiera presentarte a Belror, señor de las minas de Khazad-dûm, y e aquí mi padre Anquell – Harry hizo una ligera reverencia hacía ambos enanos, después de la partida de Anork se había informado por los guardianes sobre alguna de las costumbres de las dos razas desconocidas por los magos y una de ellas, era la reverencia.****

- Un honor conocer por fin al elegido de los guardianes, aunque sea en tiempos tan oscuros como los que se avecinan – Dijo con voz profunda Belror – y por supuesto también el honor al conocer al salvador del hijo del consejero.****

Harry evaluó con la mirada a Anork, así que era el hijo del consejero, por lo tanto tenía ante él a una de las máximas autoridades en la comunidad enana. Miró nuevamente a su amigo enano intentando discernir bien sus facciones, llegaría a medir 1´20 de alto aunque por la altura de los otros dos enanos tendrían que ser todos casi de esa estatura. Vestía enteramente de cuero llevando encima de sus ropas una cota de malla, su hacha parecía brillar más que la última vez que la vio. Los otros dos enanos iban vestidos más señorialmente provistos solamente con unas dagas a sus cinturones y ninguna armadura, los colores de su ropa aunque oscuros discernían claramente de la posición de ambos.

- Podríamos acompañar esta charla con una buena jarra de cerveza y tal vez un buen filete de ternera – Dijo Anork mientras se relamía pensando en la comida de los elfos domésticos los cuales le habían dejado impresionado por sus peculiaridades culinarias.****

- Podríamos si señor – Contestó Harry jovialmente, la verdad es que le agradaba hablar con otras personas, aunque no fueran humanos, y no es que no aceptara de buen grado las charlas de los guardianes o de su serpiente.****

Harry hizo un gesto a los tres enanos para que le siguieran, con unos segundos de espera por parte de Harry al ver que los tres descargaban del carromato lo que parecían varios fardos, los guió hacía el comedor en donde a través del fuego de la chimenea se comunicó con los elfos domésticos avisándole que prepararan algo de comida para los cuatro y acondicionaran 3 habitaciones para sus invitados

- Y Bien díganme nobles señores, ¿Qué le traen a mi humilde morada? – Harry había hablado con los señores de los elementos sobre que pasaría cuando él abandonara el templo, habiéndoles respondido ellos que ahora él era el señor del templo de Jade y que si las cosas le salían bien al señor oscuro pronto sería un punto a tener en cuenta en la resistencia contra el mal y las alianzas futuras.****

- Muchas cosas han pasado desde que los enanos rompimos nuestras alianzas con los humanos, más algunos de nuestros ancestros juraron a aquellos magos con los que simpatizaban que los enanos acudirían en ayuda de los magos en tiempos de necesidad – Respondió Anquell.****

- Muchos siglos han pasado desde que perdimos contacto con el mundo exterior, recluyéndonos bajo las montañas, saliendo sólo lo necesario, más las noticias alentadoras que nos a traído el buen Anork nos hacen volver a salir fuera de nuestro exilio por llamarlo de algún modo – El modo de hablar de Belror no daba dudas a Harry que era un gobernante leal y fiel a sus creencias – Con nuestro primer contacto con un mago después de siglos de ausencia quisiéramos poder retornar alianzas perdidas en el olvido.****

- De muy buen grado son aceptadas mi noble señor – Contestó Harry alzando su jarra de cerveza en señal de brindis.****

- Y como muestra de tal alianza – Dijo Anork rebuscando en los fardos que habían traído con ellos – Te entregamos a ti, como señor del templo de Jade unos presentes que seguro encontrarás de buen grado.****

Anork comenzó a sacar varias cosas de entre los fardos entre ellos una pulida y reluciente espada, una cota de mallas hecha de _mithril_, digna de un príncipe en el cinturón llevaba engarzada algunas diminutas gemas que hacían realzar la belleza de la cota de mallas.

- Aceptad estos presentes como muestra de la nueva alianza – Dijo Belror gravemente.****

- Me siento frustrado al no poder entregaros a vos ningún presente como muestra de alianza – Dijo Harry un tanto apenado – Más no obstante, las puertas del templo están abiertas para cualquier enano que busque una morada donde pasar la noche o simplemente busque un lugar donde tomar alimentos.****

- No esperaba otra cosa de vos mi buen señor – Respondió el señor de las minas de Khazad-dûm. Harry tomó los presentes que se ofrecían y descubrió con deleite que la espada que se le entregaba era muy liviana y ligera, aunque resistente, sin duda una obra maestra de los herreros enanos – Serías un magnifico rey entre los magos si no fuera porque el linaje real de los magos se perdió mucho antes de que las viejas alianzas se rompieran – Harry sintió que se ruborizaba con semejante halago por parte del señor de los enanos.****

- Viejas leyendas e oído en mi estancia en Hogwarts, sobre el rey que volverá cuando la noche inunde el día cabalgado por los cielos – Respondió Harry recordando la leyenda que había leído en los libros de historia de la magia sobre el rey mago el cual abdicó de su corona por amor, si mal no recordaba, fue por eso por lo que se creó el ministerio de magia, siendo el ministro sólo un regente a la corona o senescal como se llamaba en los tiempos antiguos.****

Al día siguiente partirían hacía el reino bajo la montaña el señor Belror y Anquell para reportar a la comunidad enana las nuevas que provenían del templo de Jade, Anork se quedaría como nexo entre los enanos y el templo y en pago de la deuda de vida que le debía a Harry.

Los días después de la visita de los enanos fue un cambio brutal en las habilidades con la espada para Harry, portando ahora una espada que parecía echa para su mano, tardó solo cuestión de una semana para alcanzar un buen nivel en la esgrima, tanto que Harry comenzó a destacar en su manejo. Anork que le ayudaba con su entrenamiento de los antiguos saberes de la guerra como buen guerrero que era elogiaba a Harry diciendo que ninguna criatura oscura se atrevería a ponerse bajo el filo de su espada.


	7. Conocimientos

**_Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, como bien dicho anteriormente a habido unos pequeños cambios en el fic, que aunque no son de gran naturaleza en el desarrollo de la historia, más adelante se entenderán_**

**CONOCIMIENTOS.**

Hermione Granger despertaba de su tranquilo sueño en sus habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor, era algo normal en ella verla despierta mucho antes que el resto de los alumnos en su casa, pero últimamente parecía más retraída con sus compañeros aunque ni siquiera sus amigos parecían darse cuenta de su comportamiento.

Vistiéndose con el uniforme del colegio, salió de la torre sin ser vista por nadie, algo fácil de hacer ya que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar los terrenos del colegio. Dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacía la cabaña del guardabosques tomó un saco repleto de ratas y roedores que Hagrid dejaba todas las noches en la puerta para que Hermione lo tomara por la mañana.

Con paso raudo se dirigió a gran velocidad a la cueva donde el hipogrifo Buckbeak, la chica que a lo primero se había comportado reacia a cuidar del animal ahora estaba encantada de cuidarlo. Nada más acercarse a la cueva, Buckbeak captó el olor de la chica y salió a darle la bienvenida agitando las alas excitadas. La chica sonriendo levemente le pasó su mano por el pico dándole leves golpecitos.

- Hola Buckbeak, tienes hambre – Le preguntó la chica como si el hipogrifo pudiera entenderle, aunque ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla ya que tenía la cabeza metida en el saco y devoraba todo lo que tenía cerca de su pico.

Una vez hubo acabado Buckbeak de comer, la chica se subió a su lomo y el hipogrifo emprendió su vuelo, era algo que había comenzado a hacer desde hace menos de un mes, siempre alejándose de posibles miradas indiscretas, siempre sobrevolando el bosque prohibido. Cierto era también que a lo primero se había sentido temerosa de volar en Buckbeak, al fin y al cabo la primera vez que lo montó era Harry quien lo guiaba, pero ahora lo encontraba relajante y gratificante, liberando con los vuelos las tensiones acumuladas del día anterior y lista para afrontar otro duro día.

Una vez hubo dejado al hipogrifo en su cueva se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, en donde Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna (que siempre se unía a ellos en las comidas) estaban desayunando tranquilamente, bueno en el caso de Ron atiborrándose.

- Buenos días chicos – Dijo Hermione sentándose entre Ginny y Luna.

- Buenos días Hermione – Respondió Ron con la boca llena.

- ¿Tienes que hacer eso? – Le preguntó su hermana asqueada por los modales de su hermano – es asqueroso.

- ¿Que planes hay para hoy Hermione? – Dijo Neville después de estar revisando su horario.

- Bueno hoy tenemos reunión con la AH – Dijo la chica después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Flash Back 

En el cuarto del requerimiento estaban sentados todos los miembros de la ED que habían decidido continuar este año a espera que Hermione, Ron y Ginny que eran los que se habían encargado de reunir a todos comenzaran a hablar. Echando un rápido vistazo alrededor de sus compañeros, los chicos descubrieron que algunas personas no habían recurrido a la cita, bien porque se habían graduado o bien porque no querían meterse en problemas, tal y como comentaron algunos de sus compañeros de casas.

Por su puesto las hermanas Patil fueron fieles a la cita y acudieron, también los hermanos Creevey, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Ernie Macmillan,Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y Terry Boot. Para satisfacción de Hermione descubrió que ni Cho ni Marieta habían decidido seguir en el club, y para satisfacción de Ron que Michael Corner y Zacharias Smith habían entregado sus galeones el día antes a un compañero de los miembros de la ED que sí participarían, al igual que se les confiscó en el caso de Cho y Marieta sus galeones y los otros galeones (los que estaban en posesión de los alumnos ya graduados) fueron reportados por vía lechuza.

- Bien, hola a un año más – Dijo Hermione levantándose y mirando a sus compañeros de ED - Cómo bien sabéis Harry no asistirá este año a Hogwarts – Dijo Hermione viendo a los miembros del ED ahora lucían caras preocupadas – Pero Harry nos contó que intentaría visitarnos en algunos momentos del curso, aunque no prometió nada.

- ¿Se está escondiendo? – Preguntó en voz alta Ernie.

- De todos los que están aquí Ernie esperaba que fueras uno de los que creyera que Harry no es del tipo de personas que se esconden – Escupió Ron mirando con ferocidad

- Lo siento – Dijo el muchacho en un murmullo tras la intensa mirada del pelirrojo – Es que toda esta situación me pone de los nervios y no pienso con claridad – El pelirrojo miró hacía los demás viendo que muchos le daban la razón a Ernie en este último sentido.

- La cuestión es – Reclamó otra vez la atención Hermione – que el curso pasado Voldemort – escalofríos por los alrededores – entró en el curso pasado en el ministerio y aunque no hizo grandes destrucciones, pensamos que su primer paso al poder será Hogwarts – Todos comenzaron a lanzar susurros nerviosos a la persona que tenían al lado.

- Pero el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nunca a atacado Hogwarts, como piensa atacar Hogwarts estando el profesor Dumbledore aquí – Dijo Padma con un susurro que bien denotaba el pánico en su voz

- Dime una cosa Padma – Interrogó Ginny – Crees capaz al profesor Dumbledore de hacer frente a Voldemort y a todos sus mortifagos juntos, sin contar las criaturas oscuras que el lado oscuro están reclutando – Padma abrió la boca para contestar pero lo vio innecesario porque conocía la respuesta

- La cuestión es, que si Voldemort ataca Hogwarts, Dumbledore podría frenarlo a él solo, ¿pero que ocurre con los mortifagos? Por no contar con las criaturas que tenga a su mando – Habló por primera vez Neville sorprendiendo a todos que él lo llamara por su nombre.

- Están los profesores – Dijo Anthony.

- Y claro 20 profesores pueden contra un centenar de mortifagos – Dijo Luna con voz pausada – o incluso con miles, ya que no sabemos cuantos están del lado oscuro.

- ¿Y que proponéis que hagamos? – Dijo Susan – Que nos enfrentemos a mortifagos con hechizos aturdidores y de desarme.

- Con eso no – Dijo Ron con una mirada dura – Pero les haremos frente con lo que sea – Todos vieron en la mirada de Ron una determinación nunca antes vista, más sería porque siempre estuvo a la sombra de Harry y ahora que no estaba él, Ronald Weasley se veía tal como era.

- Entonces – Hermione volvió a recuperar el control de la reunión – Lo que tenemos que hacer para empezar, es buscar gente de confianza, que se una a nosotros y prepararnos para la guerra pues aunque intentemos negarlos la guerra a sido declarada y todos estamos implicados en ella, nos guste o no.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya – Dijo Ron mirando su reloj – Se hace tarde.

- Espera – Dijo Ernie poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a Hermione – En el curso pasado Harry era quien nos dirigía, al fin y al cabo era quien más se había enfrentando a las artes oscuras – Todos los miraban esperando que dejaran de andarse por las ramas como siempre le gustaba hacer – Hermione tu has propuesto que busquemos más personas de confianza, cosa que veo bien si queremos luchar contra mortifagos.

- Ernie déjate de rodeos – Gruñó Ron

- Si lo que quiero decir, si llegara una batalla, ¿quién nos guiaría? Harry ahora no está con nosotros y creo que alguien debe estar al frente del las tropas – Dijo quitando importancia al gruñido de Ron, viendo que los demás asentían otra vez dándole la razón, Ginny negó con la cabeza al ver el don con las palabras que tenía el Huffelpuff.

- ¿Lo harías tu Ernie? – Preguntó Ginny – O tal vez tú – Dijo señalando a Padma – Quien de nosotros quiere tomar el mando para en caso de batalla, quien mandará sobre otro a luchar contra un mortifago cuando podría significar la muerte – Todos quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras de la pelirroja.

- Ernie, aunque tu idea es buena no podemos poner la responsabilidad que pides a ningún miembro, incluso Harry el año pasado no se encontraba a gusto mandándonos a nosotros – Dijo Hermione suavemente.

- Pues entonces que no sea sólo uno – Sugirió Terry – Veamos el año pasado y este, el sombrero habló de unión de las casas, y los que estamos aquí es un claro ejemplo de unión, si bien los Slytherin no están aquí con nosotros, los que si estamos es un claro ejemplo de unión, que cada uno de las casas elijan a uno de entre todos nosotros, elijamos a un miembro de cada casa y que sean ellos quien nos guíen.

- Valentía, inteligencia y lealtad – Dijo suavemente Hermione – De acuerdo, ¿quién se ofrece? – Todos quedaron en silencio a la pregunta, no queriendo ser ellos los elegidos y mirando al que estaba a su lado esperando a que se ofreciera.

- Sé que no estoy a la altura de Gryffindor como lo esta Harry – Dijo Ron dando un paso al frente – Pero si mis compañeros están de acuerdo, representaré a Gryffindor – Era raro ver a Ron hablar de forma tan seria y tal vez fue por eso que nadie de sus compañeros de casa le negó el puesto al pelirrojo, e incluso se alegraban de que fuera él.

- Bien, creo que ya tenemos al miembro de Gryffindor – Volvió a tomar la palabra Hermione, mirando a su amigo con orgullo – Falta Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

- Muestras la valentía característica de tu casa al ofrecerte a guiarnos – Dijo Terry mirando ahora a Ron – Si mis compañeros de casa me apoyan, estaré a tu lado guiando las fuerzas de Hogwarts en representación a Ravenclaw – Ningún Ravenclaw dijo nada, todos sabían que Terry era un claro ejemplo de Ravenclaw y nadie lo haría mejor que él.

- Bueno, no se si estaré a la altura, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda – Dijo Ernie mirando a los Hufflepuff que tenía a su alrededor.

- Sea pues los tres comandantes del ejercito de Dumbledore – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Creo... – Comenzó Luna a hablar de forma ausente como solía hacer el curso anterior – Que deberíamos cambiar el nombre de la organización – Los demás la miraron de forma rara al proponer eso – No creo conveniente usar el nombre del director ahora – Dijo volviendo a mirar de forma inteligente (muy a lo Ravenclaw) – Quiero decir al fin y al cabo, ese nombre lo pusimos para molestar a Umbrige, ahora ella no está y creo que lo mejor sería que ya que hablamos de unión, mencionemos a Hogwarts y no a su director – Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta al ver la razón en sus palabras y desde luego fue el comienzo en el que sus compañeros comenzaron a respetar a Luna dejando de llamarla lunática.

- La armada de Hogwarts – Propuso Parvati – Podríamos seguir acortándolo llamándola AH.

- Los que estén a favor, que levanten la mano – Dijo Neville adelantándose a Hermione – Cosa que todos y sin excepción levantaron la mano

Fin del Flash Back 

Hermione en estos momentos iba andando distraídamente a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre las transformaciones en animagos, iba tan distraída imaginándose a ella transformada en un animal que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien. Al levantar la mirada descubrió que se trataba del profesor Dumbledore.

- Disculpe profesor, no miraba por donde iba – Intentó excusarse rápidamente la chica

- No hay problemas Hermione, yo mismo provoqué el choqué – Dijo el afable director con una sonrisa – Quería hablar con uno de vosotros y fuiste tú la primera que encontré.

- ¿Y de qué quería hablarme señor? – Preguntó Hermione un tanto cortada al ver que el director le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, esto normalmente pertenecía a Harry la confianza director-alumno.

- Aquí no, las paredes escuchan, si te parece podríamos hablar en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, creo que a ella no le importará si lo usamos por unos minutos – Hermione sin tiempo a replicar se dispuso a seguir al director directo al despacho de McGonagall que era el que estaba más cerca.

- Y bien señor, ¿De que quería hablarme? – Dijo la chica pensando que sería algo serio cuando el director bloqueó la puerta e insonorizó la habitación.

- Según tengo entendido habéis decidido continuar con el ED – El viejo profesor miró intensamente a la chica esperando confirmación.

- Bueno sí, aunque ahora es AH, la hemos rebautizado a la armada de Hogwarts, no veíamos correcto seguir usando su nombre señor – Dijo la chica un poco cortada – Hoy tenemos una reunión una hora antes de la cena.

- Muy buena decisión sin duda – Dijo con una sonrisa – la cuestión es que si podrías confirmarme si el grupo es enteramente confiable – La chica asintió fervientemente – Bien, lo que vengo a proponeros es aprender más o menos lo mismo que está aprendiendo Harry – En la cara de la joven Gryffindor se reflejó una cara de intensa duda.

- Pero señor, según entendí de cuando Harry se fue, el entrenamiento al que Harry iba a ser sometido no era conocimiento de ningún mago, que las enseñanzas de los señores de los elementos se había perdido con el paso de los siglos – Dijo la chica dudosamente al contradecir al director.

- Bueno no exactamente, aunque algunas cosas se han perdido, algunas familias, pocas a decir verdad, fueron pasando ese conocimiento de padres a hijos, una de esas familias es la mía – Dijo ahora el director mirando a Hermione con algo que la chica pudo distinguir como de cariño en su mirada.

- Entonces profesor, ¿porqué no enseñó usted mismo a Harry? – Preguntó la chica un poco enfadada, si el director le hubiera dicho algo, puede que su amigo ahora se estuviera entrenando en Hogwarts y no en el templo de Jade (ella sabe el nombre debido a una de las pocas cartas recibidas por Harry).

- Como ya te he dicho Hermione, algunas cosas se han perdido, por ejemplo, el manejo de los elementos, aunque existen escritos que los antiguos magos lo usaban, ahora sólo puede ser usado debido a un hechizo poco efectivo.

- Pero aún así, Harry podría haberse preparado en Hogwarts – Repitió la chica con cabezonería.

- Hermione, piénsalo detenidamente, sabes que Harry no se prepara para luchar contra mortifagos como os preparáis vosotros en la AH.

- Si lo sé, en caso que se abran las puertas del inframundo estaría preparado para luchar contra demonios y en un futuro contra Voldemort – Dumbledore miró a la chica con asombro, algo difícil de ver en el rostro del viejo director.

- ¿Sabes el contenido de la profecía? – Preguntó Dumbledore recuperando su serenidad.

- Harry nos la contó antes de irse – Dijo la chica a la defensiva.

- Bien, el caso es este, según los escritos y testimonios guardados en mi familia, los demonios no se matan tan fácilmente como se puede matar a un ser humano, para ello se necesita hacer uso de conocimientos de la magia antigua, o alta magia como se llamaba en la antigüedad, o en el caso contrario del manejo de un objeto metálico, o sea una espada, una flecha, una lanza u otros instrumentos – Hermione quedó un momento pensativa reflexionando con el sabio director.

- ¿Porqué no la orden del fénix señor?, porqué no son entrenados ellos – Preguntó la chica

- La magia Hermione, es como un músculo, contra más se ejercita mayor es nuestro poder, para poder ejercitarlo su cuerpo debe estar en crecimiento, es por eso que los miembros de la orden no podrían servir de mucha ayuda, sus poderes ya poco crecerían.

- Entiendo, ¿y a quienes quería entrenar? – Preguntó la chica aceptando.

- Había pensado a todos los miembros, al fin y al cabo todos vosotros sois los más avanzados en DCAO ya que sois los únicos que practicasteis el año pasado.

- Señor, debe saber ciertas cosas ahora sobre la AH si ellos aceptan tal entrenamiento – Dijo Hermione no queriendo que se removiera las decisiones de la pasada reunión – En la ausencia de Harry, nombramos a tres de nosotros para que fuera por decirlo de algún modo los representantes por casa de la AH, ellos son Ron, Ernie y Terry.

- Muy sabia decisión – El profesor Dumbledore consultó su reloj de doce manecillas – Creo que nuestra charla se a alargado y la reunión de AH está apunto de empezar ¿me equivoco? – Hermione miró su reloj y afirmó con la cabeza – Bien pues pongámonos en marcha

Le resultaba raro a Hermione caminar junto al director, en realidad rezaba en silencio porque ninguno de sus compañeros los vieran caminando juntos, seguramente daría pie a muchas preguntas que ella querría ahorrar o tal vez incluso podrían acusarla de favoritismos. Para suerte de Hermione llegaron a sala multipropósito sin haberse encontrado sin ningún estudiante, la muchacha le comentó al director como hacer aparecer la puerta, siendo el director quien hizo los honores.

- Sin duda alguna, la mejor habitación de Hogwarts que e visto desde que soy director y eso que e visto muchas – En el fondo de la habitación había aparecido un escritorio pulcramente tallado con un sillón como compañía, justo al lado había otra silla y frente al escritorio había varios asientos de aspecto cómodo.

Al cabo de cinco incómodos silencios para Hermione, comenzaron a entrar por la puerta Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna los cuales se quedaron asombrados al ver al director allí, aunque no dijeron nada, al cabo de diez minutos todos estaban ya sentados con sendas caras de curiosidad mirando al director y a Hermione que estaba en el asiento de al lado del director.

- Ya estamos todos señor, nadie más vendrá – Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al director que había estado mirando uno a uno directamente a los ojos (y aunque nadie lo sabía en realidad había usado la legeremancia para ver si todos eran de fiar)

- Dieciséis – susurró Dumbledore, para después mirar a cada uno con expresión seria – Como ya sabe aquí vuestra compañera – Dijo señalando a Hermione, recibiendo miradas interrogantes – Vengo a proponeros algo, pero antes, tendría que hablaros un poco de historia para que comprendáis la situación tan delicada que se lleva a cabo.

Nadie si quiera pestañeaba, todos tenían sus ojos clavados en lo que el viejo director quería proponerles y más de uno estaba excitado con la idea que pensara en ellos para lo que fuera que tuviera que hablar.

- Comenzaré mi historia, con siglos atrás, en los albores de la creación de este colegio, cuando todavía presidía en el trono el rey mago Elessar Telcontar, de donde se tiene constancia del más grande rey entre los magos, como muchos sabréis, el único heredero de Elessar se enamoró fervientemente de la hija de Godric Gryffindor, Liana Gryffindor, la cual ese sentimiento era correspondido aunque ella no quería ser reina y por eso el heredero al trono abdicó creándose el ministerio de magia en donde el senescal de Inglaterra fue elegido como ministro.

- Disculpe señor – Cortó Ron - ¿Pero que tiene que ver la vieja leyenda del rey mago con su presencia?, si no es inoportuna mi pregunta claro está.

- Mucho Ron – Algunos se sorprendieron de la familiaridad con que el director había llamado al joven Weasley ganándose así Ronald mayor respeto entre sus compañeros.

- Como iba diciendo – Dijo el director dándole una breve pero intensa mirada a Ron – Con los comienzos del gobierno del ministro de magia, muchas de las razas mágicas se separaron de los magos, tales como los altos elfos y los enanos, el ministerio por aquellos tiempos no gozaba de buena reputación, así que viendo que el reino mágico inglés estaba al borde de una crisis, el ministerio reunió a un grupo de eruditos, estos tenían la misión de mostrar que el ministerio podría llegar a ser incluso mejor que el rey y una de las cosas que hicieron para demostrarlo fueron las varitas mágicas.

"Las varitas mágicas fueron aceptadas, notando que era mucho más fácil la utilización de la magia con ellas, poco tiempo pasó para que las nuevas generaciones comenzaran a aprender el uso de la varita dejando atrás lo que ahora se conoce como magia antigua ya que en la antigüedad los magos no necesitaban de varitas para hacer hechizos, sus disputas las resolvían a golpes de espadas y así era como se enfrentaban a sus enemigos"

- Vamos a aprender a usar magia sin varita – Dijo emocionado Ernie.

- Entre otras señor Macmillan – Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa como si preguntándose si realmente debería contarlo todo, pero sería lo mejor – Todos estos conocimientos de los que os hablo fueron entregados por igual a elfos y magos (que poseían una magia parecida aunque no igual) por los guardianes de los elementos que son un fénix, un unicornio, un grifo y un centauro, ahora vuestro compañero Harry está entrenándose donde antiguamente residía el castillo del rey como instructores a los señores de los elementos, recuperando viejos poderes perdidos por el paso de los siglos.

- Pero señor, si Harry ahora está aprendiendo lo que nos está hablando ¿para que nos cuenta todo esto? – Preguntó Terry, y algunos se dieron cuenta de que los chicos que habían pasado el verano con Harry no estaban sorprendidos por esta última aclaración.

- Los mismos eruditos que crearon las varitas, descubrieron rápidamente su error al ver que los magos olvidábamos todo por lo que sus antepasados habían luchado y protegido, así que llegaron de común acuerdo que si todos los magos comenzaban a olvidar las enseñanzas de los guardianes de los elementos, ellos y sus descendientes no lo hicieran – Miró brevemente a todos para después continuar – Yo soy uno de los descendientes de esos eruditos – Ahora todos miraban a Dumbledore con la quijada rozando el suelo – Algunas de las cosas se han ido perdiendo con el tiempo pero lo esencial todavía soy poseedor.

- Aunque no me desagrada la idea señor, tengo que preguntarlo ¿porqué nosotros? ¿porqué no la orden del fénix? – Comentó Ron – sabe bien que lo que se avecina es mucho mayor que Voldemort – Muchos tuvieron escalofríos al oír el nombre y miraron con temor al pelirrojo al oír que venía algo peor que el señor oscuro.

- Que puede venir que sea mayor que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado Ron – Dijo con pánico en la voz Lavender.

- Los demonios – Dijo con voz sombría Dumbledore – Voldemort pretende abrir las puertas del inframundo donde todo el mal se concentra, siglos antes de la abdicación del rey, las bestias del inframundo vagaban impunemente por el mundo, matando, devorando, destrozando todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso, eran pocas las formas que había de matar a una de esas criaturas, una era con una espada, arco, lanza o cualquier otro objeto que fuera de metal o llevara metal en su punta en el caso de las flechas, los hechizos poco daño les infringían, solo aquellos hechizos que agotaban todas las reservas mágicas podían infringirles verdadero daño.

Dumbledore miró a sus alumnos y vio que realmente estaban asustados o en el peor de los casos alguna lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas sólo con imaginarse toda la destrucción que podía causar Voldemort si liberaba a aquellas criaturas.

- Cual sería el entrenamiento señor – Preguntó Neville que fue uno de los que más rápido salió de la impresión al conocer gran parte de la historia.

- Serías entrenados en el manejo de la espada, tiro con arco, lucha en una escoba, magia sin varita, oclumancia y legeremancia, magia curativa y magia antigua – expuso Dumbledore intentando no olvidar nada.

- ¿Y cuando entrenaremos todo eso profesor? – Preguntó Susan un poco cortada

- Si no os habéis dado cuenta todavía, esta habitación ofrece un abanico de posibilidades - Los ojos del director vagaron por toda la estancia – Un día puede ser un salón para entrenaros, otro día puede ser una sala de reuniones, otro día puede ser un cuarto de baño y si nos lo propusiéramos podría ser una habitación en el que el tiempo aquí dentro corriera de forma más lenta que en el exterior – Hermione y Ron abrieron la boca al no haber pensado en esa posibilidad y se reprendieron mentalmente – Así que si aceptáis en dos días a esta misma hora podríamos comenzar, sería tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo. Ron, Neville, vosotros dos habéis estado preparándoos físicamente, así que los dos os encargaréis de instruir todos los días a los chicos en preparación física.

Sin nada más que hacer todos se levantaron y marcharon fuera del salón dejando al profesor Dumbledore cavilando en sus pensamientos y aunque nadie se dio cuenta el director quedó mirando a Hermione de forma pensativa.

Pasado los dos días reglamentarios en los que dijo Dumbledore que prepararía todo para comenzar la instrucción, la armada de Hogwarts se volvía a reunir en el salón de los menesteres. En esos dos días tanto Ron como Neville habían decidido hacer correr a la armada durante media hora antes de comenzar las clases y otra hora dedicada exclusivamente a ejercitar los músculos, usando para ello el salón de los menesteres transformado en un gimnasio parecido al que Harry tenía en su mansión pero con muchísimas más máquinas.

El profesor Dumbledore miraba pensativo a sus alumnos viendo como iban entrando poco a poco en el salón de los menesteres, iba vestido de una forma un poco inusual a como siempre vestía, llevaba una túnica gris, sin ningún otro color que alegrara la tristeza de la túnica, en su cinturón colgaba una bella espada con gemas engarzadas y de su mano pendía una pulida vara de ébano de un color entre el gris y el marrón (tipo vara de Gandalf) de casi la misma altura del anciano donde reposaba su cansado cuerpo con la edad. En su mirada aunque algo de tristeza se veía al tener que hacer cargar a sus alumnos con una carga tan grande como lo iba a hacer también había determinación.

- De acuerdo mis muchachos – Comenzó Dumbledore cuando los 17 estuvieron reunidos en el salón – Para llegar lo más rápido posible el entrenamiento, e echo que el salón varía el tiempo de forma que 4 horas aquí dentro equivaldrán a una hora fuera – Hizo una pausa mientras se cambiaba la vara de mano – Antes de nada quisiera que aceptarais un juramento.

- ¿Un juramento? ¿No confía en nosotros señor? – Preguntó Justin contrariado.

- Perfectamente confío en vosotros – Dijo con una sonrisa el profesor – Pero al hacer este juramento no estaréis sólo obligados a hacer lo que aquí se dice, si no que aunque os interrogaran con verissaterum no podríais revelar el secreto a menos que la mayoría de vosotros aceptara revelarlo – Dumbledore pasó un pergamino a cada uno que rápidamente lo leyeron en silencio.

_Que los señores de los elementos_

_Sean testigos de mi juramento_

_Yo (nombre del alumno), hijo de (nombre del padre) y (nombre de la madre)_

_Juro bajo testimonio, ser fiel a los poderes de la luz_

_Atando mi vida_

_Mi alma_

_Y mi cuerpo_

_A defender de todo mal a todos los inocentes_

_Aceptando los conocimientos que se me otorgan_

_En pos de la verdad_

_La libertad_

_Y la paz_

_Dando mi palabra de honor_

_No desertar del lado en el que ahora me uno_

_Fuego, tierra, agua y viento_

Cuando todos recitaron el juramento, una cálida brisa entró por la ventana, dándoles a todos una sensación de paz y tranquilidad nunca antes sentida en todas sus vidas. Dumbledore que parecía haber estado esperando esa confirmación para continuar se puso en pié colocándose frente a todos.

- Lo que acabáis de sentir, es la confirmación de los señores de los elementos, ahora ellos están concientes del entrenamiento que vais a recibir y dudo que esto no llegue a los oídos de Harry – El profesor, con un movimiento de mano hizo levitar un baúl que se encontraba detrás del escritorio que allí se encontraba, abriéndolo de modo que nadie pudiera ver el interior – Lo primero que debéis aprender será el dominio de la espada y la magia sin varita, será de vital importancia que no demostréis vuestras cualidades en presente de otros magos a no ser que la situación lo requiera.

Uno a uno fue pasándoles una espada sencilla, con un mango plateado y la hoja de acero forjada bajo fuego mágico, las espadas que les entregaba a las chicas eran un palmo más cortas y de mayor grosor, aunque no por ser diferentes tenían que ser peores. Dumbledore comenzó ese mismo día haciéndoles practicar a la armada de Dumbledore algunos movimientos simples de ataque y de defensa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaba una semana para Hallowen y tanto los alumnos como los profesores comenzaban a sospechar algo entre los miembros de la armada de Hogwarts y el mismo profesor Dumbledore, ya que todos los días desaparecían por 3 horas (cada hora dentro del cuarto de requerimiento son cuatro horas, por lo que al día entrenaban 12 horas). Una de las razones de sus sospechas eran que veían a un grupo de alumnos de diferentes casas, más unidos por llamarlo de alguna manera, de algún modo, el poder mágico de esos mismos chicos se había incrementado, dándole mayores facilidades en sus clases, y en el caso de Snape, un experto legeremante, había intentado entrar en la mente de algunos de ellos encontrándose con barreras mentales que día a día crecían considerablemente.

En las clases con Dumbledore en las que debían entrenar lucha en escoba, el profesor Dumbledore les proporcionó a cada uno una escoba de batalla, según el profesor, eran escobas únicas, con las prestaciones de la saeta de hielo, sin sus debilidades, también podía encogerse de modo que los chicos estaban obligados a llevarlas a todos lados con ellos. Así como tenían prohibido usarla en los partidos de quidditch y que algún alumno las viera.

- Señorita Granger – Dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor – El profesor Dumbledore desea hablar con usted – Hermione levantó la mirada descubriendo que el director no se encontraba sentado en su lugar habitual.

- Enseguida profesora – La joven castaña se puso de pie y siguió a su profesora de transformaciones directo hacía el despacho del director.

- _Ositos de gominola – _la profesora dio la contraseña haciendo que la gárgola comenzara a dejar paso a la Gryffindor preguntándose el porqué de la visita al director ya que eran contadas ocasiones en las que había visitado ese despacho.

- Buenos días profesor – Dijo la chica tomando asiento donde el director le señalaba - ¿Quería verme? – El profesor Dumbledore estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, Hermione notó por el rostro del viejo director que lo que iba a contarle no era fácil ya que se le veía más envejecido que de común.

- __Si pequeña – Hermione se sorprendió un poco por la forma en el que la llamó pero no dijo nada – Quisiera hablarte de mi familia – Ahora Hermione si que estaba confundida, porque tenia ella que saber de su familia, Hace 50 años, cuando Voldemort comenzó a subir al poder yo tenía una esposa la cual estábamos muy enamorados y una hija, la cual era la razón de vivir de ambos. Mi hija creció y se educó como cualquier bruja aquí en Hogwarts, siendo incluso gran amiga de Lily, la madre de Harry.

- Profesor, ¿porqué me cuenta esto? – Interrumpió la chica un poco incómoda al conocer detalles de la vida personal del director, algo que en ningún libro nunca se había registrado.

- Lo comprenderás al final – Dijo Dumbledore sin cambiar su semblante serio – Como te iba diciendo, mi hija, fue una gran bruja dentro de Hogwarts llegando a destacar en su casa que fue la misma que la mía Gryffindor, todo iba bien en nuestras vidas incluso con la inminente maldad que comenzaba a asolar al mundo mágico, pero todo lo bueno se acaba, en un intento de conseguir someterme a Voldemort, los mortifagos atacaron a mi esposa, dándole muerte, mi hija la cual era muy unida a su madre, no pudo soportarlo, así que abandonó el mundo mágico y se asentó en el mundo muggle renegando de sus raíces llegándose a casar con un buen hombre.

"Poco después del nacimiento de Harry, me enteré que ella había tenido una pequeña, la visité y llegué a convencerla para que cuando recibiera su carta pudiera venir a Hogwarts, aunque ella no me lo pidió le di mi palabra que ella nunca sabría que era mi nieta por lo que ella cree que su abuelo materno murió mucho antes de su nacimiento"

- ¿Y ahora quiere que le ayude a su nieta a comprenderlo? – Aunque a Hermione no le hacía gracia lo que creía que el director iba a pedirle, nunca le había negado nada a ningún profesor, aunque esto era demasiado, este hombre que se encontraba frente a él, decía que no se había preocupado por su nieta en todo este tiempo y ahora quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- No Hermione, no voy a pedirte eso, ya que mi nieta eres tú – Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la joven Gryffindor, el profesor Dumbledore en un intento de tranquilizarla intentó tomarle la mano pero ella la retiró rápidamente con un gesto de su cara casi de asco.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? – Bramó una vez salido del shock - ¿Conque derecho le da con jugar con las vidas de los demás? Primero Harry, ahora yo, dígame cuantas vidas más quiere llegar a destruir para darse cuenta que no esta bien ocultar la verdad a nadie – El profesor Dumbledore, el cual había perdido todo brillo en sus ojos miraba a Hermione con un profundo arrepentimiento, aunque eso a ella no le bastó así que sin ni siquiera mirar hacía atrás salió del despacho dando un portazo de despedida.

Hermione corría rápidamente por los pasillos, luchando en vano por dejar de llorar, toda su vida había vivido en una mentira, y ahora resultaba que su abuelo el cual nunca se había preocupado por ella, quería que olvidara todo y que lo tratara como tal, al llegar a la sala común habían pocos alumnos, pero en los que se encontraban los miembros de Gryffindor de la armada de Hogwarts, aunque en ese momento no le importó siguió hasta su cuarto sin mirar a nadie hasta llegar a su cama y tirarse en ella llorando amargamente.

Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavender se encontraban sentados cerca del fuego, comentando lo fácil que les resultaban las clases después de tanto entrenamiento y que lo único malo que veían era el montón de tareas que les asignaban los profesores, de pronto vieron entrar a Hermione como un huracán en la sala común, realmente enfadada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin decir nada Ginny, Parvati y Lavender la siguieron directa hacía su dormitorio dejando a solas a los chicos.

- ¿Qué pasará? – Preguntó Neville mirando fijamente a las escaleras por donde habían desaparecido las chicas - ¿Creéis que tiene que ver algo con Voldemort?

- No lo creo – Dijo Ron mirando al mismo lugar que su amigo – No parecían lágrimas de dolor, algo le han dicho que la han defraudado de sobremanera – Las tres chicas volvieron a bajar a la sala común con sendas caras de preocupación.

- Algo le pasa – Comenzó Ginny – Y parece grave, algo de lo que le haya dicho Dumbledore tiene que haberla puesto así ya que lo único que nos ha dicho es que su vida es una mentira.

- ¿Eso es lo único que os ha dicho? – Preguntó Dean realmente preocupado.

- Chicas – Ron se puso en pié rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos – Necesito que me ayudéis a llegar a su habitación.

- Ron, los chicos no pueden subir a las habitaciones de las chicas, las escaleras no te dejarían subir si pisaras más de dos escalones – Le dijo a su hermano Ginny.

- Pues no la pisaré, hacerme levitar y llevarme hasta su dormitorio – Ginny vio en la mirada de su hermano una gran determinación y viendo que no se podría negar asintió.

- Nosotros también vamos – Dijeron los otros tres chicos a la vez.

- Con una condición – Habló Lavender – Ron, sé que vosotros discutís mucho, lo menos que ahora necesita es que te pongas a gritarle, se amable con ella.

- Tranquila – Dijo Ron, su hermana con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar a su hermano, haciendo las otras dos lo mismo con los otros tres y guiándoles hacia la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso.

Al entrar los chicos descubrieron que las habitaciones de las chicas no se diferenciaban mucho de las suyas, en la cama más alejada descubrieron a Hermione en la misma posición en la que las chicas la habían dejado, así que Ron con suma cautela una vez en el suelo, se acercó lentamente hacía la cama de la chica sentándose en el borde de la misma, acercando su mano a la chica le acarició el pelo para que descubriera que no estaba sola.

- Hermione amiga, que te ocurre – Preguntó el pelirrojo con una voz demasiado suave.

- Déjame Ron, no quiero hablar con nadie – Contestó la chica entre sollozos – A nadie le importo – Esto último lo dijo intensificando más su sollozo.

- Hermione, vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto, tienes amigos que te quieren, no digas eso, sabes que todos te queremos, sabes que eres mi segunda hermana, así que no digas que a nadie le importas – Los demás estaban apartados en silencio sabiendo que sólo Ron era quien podría hacerla entrar en razón, no por nada era quien mejor la conocía de todos ellos – Sea lo que sea lo que te pasa, se que conseguirás superarlo, porque eres fuerte, y para lo que sea me tienes aquí, y a Ginny, a Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus y a Dean y a toda la armada, e incluso aunque Harry no esté aquí, sabes que él también te apoya pase lo que pase, sabes que no estas sola, tienes amigos en los que apoyarte – La chica bajó su sollozo, y se sentó en la cama con una mirada realmente triste, pero la mención de Harry le había dado una idea.

- Me voy Ron – dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos – No puedo seguir viviendo aquí, no hasta que aclare mis ideas, buscaré a Harry y me quedaré con él.

- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué es lo que has hablado con Dumbledore para que estés así? – Dijo Ginny sentándose al otro lado de ella quedando la castaña en medio de dos pelirrojos – La chica procedió a contarle todo lo que le había dicho Dumbledore haciendo que sus amigos cambiaran su cara desde coraje a decepción por el director.

- ¿Y piensas irte así como así? – Preguntó Neville realmente serio.

- Si Neville, ahora mismo no podría verle la cara aunque me lo propusiera, con Harry podré olvidarme durante un tiempo de mis preocupaciones y seguir el entrenamiento que estamos siguiendo – Dijo la chica ya habiendo dejado de llorar, pero en su rostro marcada la tristeza

- ¿Y como te irás?, ni siquiera sabes en donde se encuentra Harry – Preguntó con escepticismo Parvati.

- Me iré a lomos de Buckbeak, y en cuanto al destino, Hegwid me guiará, esa lechuza es inteligente y sabrá marcarme el camino – Dijo la chica con determinación comenzando a recoger sus cosas y pasando por alto las miradas de incredulidad que le mandaban sus compañeros a la mención del hipogrifo.

Cuando Hermione hubo recogido todas sus pertenencias hizo un movimiento de varita haciendo que el baúl se redujera hasta llegar a caber en un bolsillo, para posteriormente introducírselo en un bolsillo interno de su túnica.

- Ron, sé que cuando te encuentres con Dum... – Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo – Con mi abuelo, querrá saber donde estoy, intenta darme el mayor tiempo posible para alejarme de Hogwarts – Su amigo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para posteriormente darle un abrazo en el que rápidamente fueron unidos el resto de Gryffindor allí presentes.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Hermione había abandonado Hogwarts a lomos del hipogrifo Buckbeak y en este momento los Gryffindor que sabían de su marcha se dirigían hacia el salón de los menesteres, con sus escobas de batallas guardadas en una de sus bolsillos y sus espadas ocultas entre sus túnicas. Normalmente todos iban charlando alegremente, pero en este momento no era un momento para conversaciones alegres, todos recordaban la conversación que habían tenido con Hermione y aunque estaban bastante avanzados en oclumancia y por lo tanto en ocultar sus expresiones. La pregunta era ¿Serían capaces de mirar a Dumbledore como hasta ahora?.

Al llegar al salón encontraron que todos ya estaban allí, incluyendo el profesor Dumbledore que marcaba por su rostro una expresión de tristeza nunca antes vista. Los muchachos aún sin saber porqué pospusieron su juicio hasta haber hablado con el viejo director y conocer sus razones. Cuando entraron en el salón el director buscó con la mirada a Hermione volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos al no encontrarla entre los Gryffindor.

- Profesor – Dijo escuetamente Ron con una voz carente de emoción – Hermione se encuentra realmente mal y hoy no podrá venir, aunque no quiere ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey nos gustaría hablar con usted sobre su problema – La última palabra pasó desapercibida por todos excepto por el director sabiendo que ahora los Gryffindor que allí se encontraban sabían de su secreto y de seguro la lealtad de ellos sobre él estaba comenzando a fallar.

La reunión de la armada pasó sin ningún contratiempo, el director después de que todos manejaran de forma más o menos decente la espada les había comenzado a enseñar la magia sin varita y poco a poco conseguían hacer hechizos de mayor poder. Ese día para ser más exacto estaban intentando conjurar un patronus sin varita, aunque para aquellos que no sabían realizarlo correctamente (casi todos a decir verdad), los estaban practicando con varita. Una vez acabada la reunión y quedado en la sala los seis Gryffindor y Dumbledore, los chicos se dispusieron a reclamarle al director sus acciones, pero antes que ninguno pudiera decir nada el mismo Dumbledore se adelantó.

- ¿Cómo está? – No hizo falta preguntar por quién preguntaba era obvio y fue Ron quien contestó.

- Dígamelo usted profesor, esta defraudada, está dolida, nos costó trabajo que nos lo contara, ella cree que lo hizo porque no la quiere – El rostro de Ron era realmente serio y nada más dichas las palabras el director tuvo que agarrarse a su vara para no perder el equilibrio, ya que esas palabras le hacía más daño que si le clavara un puñal en el corazón.

- Me esperaba esa reacción, pero no me dejó terminar de explicarme – el director apretó fuertemente la vara y se dispuso a marcharse – Hablaré con ella.

- No la encontrará profesor – Soltó Lavender sin poder evitarlo, el director se giró y miró al grupo esperando una explicación, Ron habiéndose declarado el portavoz oficial del grupo se adelantó.

- Se ha ido profesor, hará como unas... – Miró su reloj e hizo un par de cálculos mentales – como unas cinco horas, ella no quiere verle por ahora, así que a decidido irse con Harry, se que él la cuidará por lo que no me preocupo por ella, tenemos tiempo hasta la cena, así que porqué no nos cuenta sus motivos – El director miró a los muchachos leyendo entre líneas las palabras del pelirrojo más o menos decía "y no piense que dejaré que valla a buscarla, ella es dueña de su propia vida", así que suspirando agotado prosiguió a conjurar un sillón con un movimiento de mano, haciendo lo mismo para los muchachos.

- Cuando Hermione nació, mi hija había decidido dejar el mundo mágico, en aquellos tiempos la amenaza de Voldemort crecía y todo el mundo veía en mí el único mago capaz de derrotarlo, muchas familias de magos no se le habían unido a él porque creían que yo lo vencería tal y como hice en el pasado con _Grindelwald_, los mortifagos ya habían matado a mi esposa y hubieran echo lo mismo con Megan, mi hija, de no ser porque se ocultó en el mundo mágico, cuando Voldemort cayó aquel fatídico 31 de octubre, visité a mi hija contándole las noticias del mundo mago y conseguí convencerla para que enviara a Hermione a Hogwarts cuando le llegara la carta – Hizo una pausa para ver las reacciones de sus pupilos descubriendo que estaban realmente serios – Yo sabía por un asunto que concierne a Harry que Voldemort regresaría tarde o temprano ya que no había muerto como la mayoría se empeñaba en creer, por eso mismo hice la promesa de no revelar la verdadera intención de Hermione, si se supiera que era mi nieta, entraría en la lista negra de Voldemort.

- ¿Y porqué ahora profesor? – Preguntó tímidamente Ginny, apiadándose del director al conocer los motivos.

- Por el motivo de que ella al igual que vosotros dos estáis ya en la lista de Voldemort – a los jóvenes Weasley la cara se les puso color cenicienta – Vosotros sois íntimos amigos de Harry, y en estos momentos, la mayor ambición de Voldemort es matar a Harry, por lo tanto para ello querrá matar a sus amigos para desestabilizarlo mentalmente, sabiendo que su seguridad ya no recaía en que fuera mi nieta decidí contárselo.

Era entrada la madrugada y en el despacho del director de Hogwarts había todavía luz, señal de que el director se encontraba despierto. Para ser exactos Albus Dumbledore estaba terminando de escribir una carta, nada más terminar de escribir tal carta, sacó de entre sus ropajes un colgante dorado del que colgaba una fina estrella de seis puntas plateadas.

Es hora que cambies de dueño Fawkes – Dijo el director amarrándole la carta a la pata y pasándole la fina cadena por el cuello del fénix, ahora debes cuidarla a ella, ella es ahora quien necesita de tu lealtad – El fénix dio un canto melancólico al despedirse de su antiguo amo, ahora pertenecía a Hermione, la nieta de su amo, tal como siempre había pasado por todas las generaciones de los Dumbledore, en donde él iba pasando a los herederos de la familia – Ve Fawkes, que los vientos te sonrían y las llamas ardan eternamente en ti.


End file.
